


Frost

by Locke (ForgottenLocke)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward until it ends Edward/Izzy, Emmett/Izzy BroTP, F/F, F/M, Gen, I promise they barely kiss, Is that where the title came from? I don't remember, Rosella - Freeform, Slow Burn, The burn is so slow you may get frostbite, isabella "izzy" Swan - Freeform, vampires don't sparkle, why am i still writing this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenLocke/pseuds/Locke
Summary: AU Twilight fic. Rosalie/Bella eventually... very slow burn.Izzy Swan moved back to Forks with her father to get away from the drama of Arizona and whatever newlywed vibe her mother had going.  Forks is an entirely different type of drama to deal with though, but eventually she's fairly certain that her new friends will be more than worth it.WIP Re-Write transferred from old account on FFnet.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 31
Kudos: 302





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another story transferred as a COMPLETE re-write from FFnet.  
> Also, when I say slow burn, I do mean it. The endgame is Rosella, have no doubt, but it'll take some time to get there.
> 
> This may also be updated much less frequently than Fennec, if you're reading both. I had more of that re-written before I decided to dive into AO3. Sorry?
> 
> Not BETAed

The damp had created the strangest lingering scent of wet-earth-and-cold that, even with her window tightly shut and the house supposedly insulated, it still somehow permeated her room. That would take getting used to, along with everything else in this miserable place. The sky seemed to be perpetually overcast - she hadn’t actually seen it clear in the few days she’d been back, and doubted it would be anytime soon - and even the snow was more a miserably gray slush than actual white powder. To top it all off, it was too damn early in the morning to actually be awake. Though the house wasn’t as cold as it was guaranteed to be outside, it was still clammy and chilly.

Somewhere amid her distaste for the damp air of the too-early morning she acknowledged that it all felt too depressing, in this gloomy small-town hell that was Forks, to be trying to roll out of bed at seven-a.m. on a Sunday. Isabella just had to keep reminding herself that this was all for the best. Renee could spend time with her cradle-robbed husband Phil… and she could finish high school away from the bastards that seemed to fill every inch of her previous school and district. Maybe she’d even find a way to bond with the awkward father she hadn’t stayed with since she was still in kindergarten. Charlie was, unfortunately, a  _ morning person _ , which she certainly did not inherit. It wasn’t something he’d factored in when pounding on her door to tell her that they’d have visitors soon.

Her hair was still messy, barely pulled back into something resembling a bun, as she trudged into the kitchen, fumbling clumsily into a hoodie and squinting at the too-amused man that was watching her over a mug of coffee. "Glad to see you live, Bells." Charlie smiled brightly at her, and she blushed at the name, wincing through her squinting at him. It had been years since she'd gone by her childhood nickname of Bella. "Renee… um…" the man's cheeks darkened slightly with a faint blush, something she  _ had _ inherited from him along with mousy-brown hair that, on the man at least, was combed neatly. "… said you like your coffee… well… black with sugar."

"Black with raw sugar, but yeah." She grumbled, still tired, and squinted at the mug still steaming on the counter. He'd made her coffee. He was an angel sent from heaven. He was a god. He was wonderful… oh god he used Sweet'n'low… "What's that?"

He glanced at the packet on the counter, and smiled sheepishly. "Mine. Don't worry. Yours is regular white sugar… I don't know what raw sugar is." He was blushing again, but she smiled at him sleepily, cradling the warm mug between her hands and enjoying the aroma. Even if he didn't have the right sugar, and few people did really, he had made her coffee… and that was more than enough to make up for having to wake up early on a Sunday. "So… erm… did you sleep well?"

**_No. I'm not used to the incessant drizzle and dripping. And there was creepy creaking of your house's various parts all night. And you snore just loudly enough that I can kind of hear it in my room._ ** Her thoughts went mostly unvoiced, and she gave him a bleary smile. "Mostly. I'll have to get used to the rain." The smile remained in place, making him nod and blush awkwardly. The conversation was a bit stilted, if it could even be called a conversation, but the silence was certainly comfortable. They didn't know each other well, and hadn't for most of her adolescent years, but she took after him enough that they shared the same silent, easily-embarrassed, traits. "We're having visitors?"

"Yeah. Billy Black and his son. You probably don't remember them, but you used to play with Billy's daughters when you were very young." He grinned sheepishly again, and settled into one of the chairs, not looking at her for very long. "Jake doesn't go to Forks High, he attends on the reservation, but at least it's one person in town for you to know while you get used to it all."

“That’ll be nice.” She hummed lightly, still cradling her coffee and attempting to force her brain to function at full speed. Sipping carefully, she wondered if it was just her hearing going weird from all the strange noises native to her new home, or if she really was hearing a faint growl. Maybe Charlie was hungry? She sipped again and closed her eyes, relishing in her caffeine, but the sound actually only got louder. The soft rumble grew closer and louder, revving once in a way that she knew had something to do with an engine. She was just starting to gather that it was either a loud car, or a low-flying jet, when her eyes squinted back open to catch Charlie’s reaction. As sheriff did he need to go out and flag whoever it was down about noise ordinances?

Her father was smiling at her when she looked, though. She could tell he was trying, poorly, to hide it… but the suspicious smile lingered before he stood, still with his mug, and began walking toward the front door. Confused, but half-suspecting that this friend of his drove whatever monster was making that noise, she took a few fast chugs, coughing a bit as it burned her tongue and throat, and followed after him. The engine rumble reached its loudest, close and probably just in front of the house, before it petered out and a car horn blasted to announce the arrival of their ‘guests.’

She sniffed a bit, and rubbed the side of her face before sipping once more as her father opened the door, stepping out and gesturing for her to follow after. The breeze of the chilled morning sank through her clothes quickly, and she wrapped both hands around her warm mug as she looked curiously at the guests that he’d woken her up for. The gangly boy that was probably a year or two younger than her was settling an older man into a wheelchair by the passenger side of an old, somewhat rusty, car. They were both first-nations, which explained his comments about the kid attending school on a reservation, but each were smiling broadly at them as the boy stood straight again.

“Billy! Jake!” The enthusiastic tone of her father was unusual to say the least. Even from what little she remembered of her time in Forks, living or visiting, she knew Charlie to be about as expressive as she was, if not less. “You brought it!” The words startled her, and she snapped her gaze briefly to her father before looking abruptly at the pair again in suspicion. They didn’t look like they were carrying anything… but she squinted and looked closer. “Welcome home, Bells! It’s your coming home gift, all yours!”

She looked confusedly between them a few times, still trying to process whatever was happening. No way her dad meant that one of his friends was supposed to be a surprise, he’d already told her they were coming. She didn’t much like surprises or gifts either. They made her uncomfortable - especially if she hardly knew the people doing it. Looking again at their guests, she noticed that the boy was trying to gesture discreetly to the side… directly at the car. It took a moment, before her eyes widened and she took in the vehicle next to them.

Isabella stared in shock at the car, mouth slowly dropping open, as her eyes traced over the slightly dinged surface that had probably once been a cool blue-silver - now dulled to a generic steel color. The tires were new, and the grill… she’d be able to identify that car anywhere, though.

“R… really?” It came out in a choked whisper, and Billy and Jake both nodded. She felt her father’s gentle hand rest on her shoulder, squeezing it kindly, before emotions crashed into her, overwhelming. Isabellia squealed loudly in excitement, hands flexing open without her consent and dropping her half-full mug of coffee on the stoop as she jumped to hug her father. Coffee splashed over their feet, but he laughed and caught her, sounding awkward and unsure even as he tried to pat her carefully. The man had no idea how to handle an excited teen girl, but he was doing well enough, and really she would forgive anything right now. “Oh my god thank you!”

“Of- of course, Bells.” Charlie mumbled in obvious embarrassment even as she released him and stepped back, visibly hesitating between cleaning up the broken mug and running to the car. Beet red, he ushered her toward the vehicle and their guests, stooping to gather the broken bits himself. “I’m, um, glad you like it. Welcome home.”

“I can’t believe it’s a Shelby! Is it really a Shelby?” she asked excitedly, running down the drive and skidding a little in her stumbling stop at the car. “Is it a sixty-seven? It looks like a sixty-seven. It has to be a manual.” She looked up at the boy still gripping the handles of the wheelchair, then at the man with him. “It wasn’t converted to an automatic right?”

“No. Um, I helped to restore it myself. She still has a little way to go, but she’ll get you places and back. It’s got a really solid, strong frame - better than the body makes it seem.” The boy said, smiling more brightly as he pushed his father further around the car to talk with her. She nodded and pushed lightly at the hood, checking to see if it listed to either side when she did so, and feeling satisfied with the easy resistance it gave. It looked pretty well aligned too, but she wouldn’t know for sure until she drove it. She really wanted to pop the hood. “Do you, uh, like cars?”

“I want to be a mechanic… open a shop restoring old muscle cars.” She rambled, turning to look through the windows again, and rolling her eyes at the ridiculous fuzzy dice hanging from the mirror. She’d thought that was only something they did in the movies. “I’ve always wanted a ‘67 Shelby!”

“It’s, well, it’s a GT500. I had to restore like half the engine too.” He shuffled closer as Charlie came over and helped to push Billy up the steps and into the house. “The seats are still original, but they had a few breaks and cuts. I had one of the guys on the Res do a patch and stitch job on ‘em. I think it gives it character.”

“It’s fantastic!” She enthused, shivering a little in the cold, despite wanting to spend the next hour going over the car inch by inch. “How long have you been working on cars? This is amazing. Will you work on it with me?”

“Wow… are you sure you’re real?” He laughed a little, and she stood from where she’d been peering through the window at the stitched leather patches that had been added to the few places in need of repair on the seats. “It’s hot when girls talk cars.”

“Down boy… but you will help me work on it though?” She smirked, leaning against the door and raising both eyebrows at him expectantly. “Because I’ve only tinkered a little and I don’t wanna break her.” He nodded, and she shivered again, moving to walk inside with him before she ended up with frostbite. “How’d you guys know about this anyway? Renee… mom… hates that I like cars. Phil had to show me stuff in secret after they got together.”

"It was all luck, really." Jake grinned impishly and watched her angle so she could still see the car out the window while they spoke. "Charlie, when he found out you were moving back up here with him, knew he couldn't just drive you around in his cruiser all the time, and got to talking with my dad. He knows I have a thing for cars, and am working on one for myself… and figured he'd see if I could do anything with any of the old heaps that were being auctioned off from the various PDs within driving distance. We lucked out that this one had gotten booted and never claimed… it was a steal. We got lucky that something like this was even available, or in this condition to ward others off. He kept freaking that we should have gotten the little Bug from the same auction instead."

Isabella turned to look at her father, who was still blushing but obviously proud of how well the gift went. “I love you for not buying the bug. That’s my dream car and will now be my baby. You’re a grandfather now.” Billy laughed loudly, Jake joining in next to her, as even Charlie snorted a bit at the ridiculousness of it all. “Seriously, thank you.”

“You’re welcome Bells.” Charlie grumbled lightly, and she insisted Jake wait a few minutes while she changed into something warmer for them to look at the car closer.

* * *

Charlie had been more than happy that she'd gotten on so well with Jake, and certainly surprised at her enthusiasm for cars and engines. He was more of a sports man than a car man, but was familiar enough with them to enjoy her excited babble over dinner that night more than he could have imagined… even if he didn't really know what a 'Shelby' was supposed to be. Once he had drawn out a sketchy map to the high school, added a house key to her key ring, and insisted she keep to reasonable speeds while driving, he bid her a good night and mentioned something about probably being gone by the time she made her way downstairs.

She didn't really catch what he'd said, though, overly tired from the early rising and full day, but she did get to sleep significantly better than the previous night. Another pounding at her door, accompanied by incessant beeping from her alarm clock, woke her the next morning, and was greeted by cursing, grumbling protest. She did vaguely remember, however, that it was Monday… and her first day of school. It was tempting to skip, but she doubted that would go over for her first day, especially with Charlie. "Uh. Stupid school. Stupid Forks." She stubbed her toe, and growled, hopping toward the bathroom while nursing the bruised digit. "Stupid doorway."

Getting ready for the day was hurried, too anxious to not be late, after having lain debating for too long in bed, and she barely paid attention to the clothes she threw on. Her pants were a simple set of snug, skinny jeans that sported a shaggy run up one knee. That had happened naturally, from a rough fall, rather than coming pre-designed. The loose knit sweater and tank underneath was frumpy at best, but at least clean, and her hair only rated a quick run through with a brush, and the assurance that it didn't look, seem, or smell greasy from the previous day's events. She found a note taped to the front door, struggling to read it as she shrugged into her knee-length, nylon hooded jacket. It was the only jacket she had, and would have to do until she hand the time, and patience, to find something warmer.

Charlie had had to get to work early, as was usual, and wished her a good first day at school. Apparently he had slipped her schedule, map, and various other paperwork paraphernalia that had been shipped in a packet for her, into her front seat. There were also a couple of bills hidden between the papers for her to use for lunch, as they didn't have anything around the house for her to consider bringing to eat yet. Glancing forlornly in the direction of the kitchen, she realized quickly that even if she did have the time for breakfast, there probably wasn't anything for that either. She at least wished she'd had the chance for some coffee. "I'd growl stupid Charlie too… but he gave me my new baby. Anything is forgiven for that." Her tone as she said that was still a sleepy grumble, but she smiled happily at the car before getting in. Even living in a town as dreary, boring, and rainy as Forks was worth this kind of car… and the potential to learn how to work on it.

The drive to school was spent listening to the growl of the engine instead of turning on the radio, enjoying again the wonder of her first car being something that she, at least, considered a legend in automotive history. It didn't factor into her imaginings, however, that the loud rumble of the engine, or make of the car, would garner her even more attention at school. She was already blushing by the time she was exiting the car, seeing the few people already in the parking lot staring in her direction curiously. Luckily none of them approached as she closed and locked the doors, though someone did move to intercept her as she aimed for the front doors to the first building she saw.

"Hi! You must be Isabella Swan!" His voice was pitched high, excited, and she almost froze with a panicked expression at the sudden greeting. She swallowed hard instead, still blushing, and clutched the strap of her bag, staring at him. "Ah, sorry, I probably sound creepy, knowing who you are. I'm Erik Yorkie… editor of the school newspaper. You're big news. We don't get a lot of transfer students mid year. So, mind if I walk you to class?"

"Um… Hi." She said, still overwhelmed by his excited and over-energized presence. "It's… Izzy, really. To most people. If you don't mind." She just knew that her cheeks had to be the shade of red wine, and she'd probably start feeling faint if any more of her blood decided to congregate there. He smiled even more broadly and nodded, throwing an arm over her shoulders companionably. Isabella nearly cringed, seeing the over-gelled slick of his hair getting too close to her in the movement, and tried not to wince.

"Izzy. Weird, but cool." He laughed lightly. "So tell me everything. Like I said, you're big news here. What're your hopes? Your dreams? What do you look for in a man?" He was still awfully cheerful, and she used the growing crowd attempting to pass into the school as an excuse to disengage from his arm, and get away from the gelled mess of hair.  **_I don't look for enough hair gel to grease my car's engine._ ** She thought, though offered a shy smile instead of saying that aloud, making the overly enthusiastic boy blush in turn.

"I… uh… hope you don't intend to publish any stories about me coming to school. I mean… that's really embarrassing… and kind of invading my privacy." She shrugged uncomfortably, and ducked her head a little to hide behind her hair. She was  _ not _ going to play twenty questions only to find her answers posted in some stupid school paper. He chuckled, obviously embarrassed, and assured her that the story was cancelled as of that moment in a voice an octave higher than he'd been speaking.

Glancing around nervously at the people discreetly, or not so discreetly, watching them, she moved to start inside as well, barely noticing a shiny silver Volvo newly parked in the lot. It stood out among the used and beaten cars typical for school kids, and seemed to be immaculately clean as well. Several people were just beginning to slip out of it, looking too graceful as they did so, and she noticed a gorgeous blond emerging just as she passed through the school doorway, and walked into someone.

"Hey, you must be the new girl." His voice wasn't as high as Erik's, and the bump and greeting had drawn her attention away from the Volvo kids. Looking up, surprised and embarrassed, she noted blue eyes, dirty blond hair, and a baby face, before stepping to the side so that she wasn't so damn close. He was wearing a letterman jacket, and smiling broadly at her. "I'm Newton. Mike Newton."

The poor imitation of James Bond made her want to cringe, and she ducked her head again, so as not to laugh. "Hey Mike. This is Isabella Swan, but she prefers Izzy." Erik threw his arm up to drape over her shoulder again, though she saw the step closer and beginning of the movement, and sidled enough away that it fell short. Mike seemed amused when she looked back up at him, then around at the hall. "I was just walking her to class, since she has Trig with me."

"I'll walk with you." Mike offered, taking the opposite side as the hair-slicked editor, and Isabella sighed. Both of them seemed to trade off with supposedly amusing stories, questions, and jibes at each other as they walked. She barely had to say anything, though both boys seemed to think she had been paying more attention to them, than the other. "So I guess I'll see you later, Izzy. You should sit with all of us at lunch."

"Er… maybe…" She hedged, quickly shuffling to the teacher's desk, and trying to ignore the prying eyes of all of the class students. Erik hurried back to a desk, shoving his bag onto the one between himself and another girl, smiling broadly at her. It took her until the bell had rung to finally get the teacher's attention, and introduce herself as the new student.

"Ah, yes… Miss Swan. The chief's daughter…" The man grunted, nodding thoughtfully, looking at his attendance chart as if it had been the thing's fault he had been absentminded. "Yes… yes… well take a seat next to Mr. Yorkie. He looks eager enough to catch you up." She flushed lightly again, but hurried back to the seat, careful not to trip on the way. "Class, this is Miss Isabella Swan, the Police Chief's daughter, who will be joining us for the rest of the year. As you were warned last week, do not let this become a distraction to you. You can get to know her well enough outside of class. Now, as we were on last Friday…"

As the teacher trailed off in his lesson, Isabella tried not to cringe at the increased attention that his introduction had given her. It was halfway through the hour before she realized that she'd already gone over the material he was covering back in Phoenix. During class, while the instructor was most distracted, Erik introduced her to the girl that sat on the other side of her, Angela Webber. Angela seemed quieter than Isabella was, even, perhaps as shy, and only sweetly smiled at her, paying more attention to the lesson than Erik's antics.

"Hey, Isabella," She looked up, startled, as she stuffed her new text book into her bag. She had a feeling she'd have to go to the office eventually for her locker and combination… these books were going to get heavy over the course of the day. Angela was cuddling her books to her chest, looking shyly, but sweetly, down at her. "We have our next class together, so I thought I'd show you the way. I had to beat Erik away to get him to go to class instead of being late by trailing after you… so I hope you don't mind."

"Um… not at all, really." She smiled as brightly as she could, hiding behind her hair again as she swung her bag back up. "It would be appreciated… actually. Um… he's kind of… you know, enthusiastic."

"Our paper hasn't had anything interesting in it all year. It's been stuff like mystery meats in the cafeteria and debates on adding mechanical pencils to the library vending machine. You're the first big news he's gotten." Angela offered in her still calm, quiet tone, easily weaving between the crowds of the hallway. Isabella suspected that the only reason that she wasn't running in to most of them was that they were all staring at her as she passed.

"Um… I asked him to cancel the article." She bit her lip nervously when Angela turned to look at her, surprised. "It's just… you know… embarrassing… and I don't think I want the whole school knowing everything about me."

Angela nodded, blushing a little, and tugged her down a different hallway. "Yeah… I'd probably feel the same. I guess we'll figure something else out to write on. How do you like Forks so far, though? It's got to be different than Phoenix."

"Drastically." Isabella laughed lightly, already liking the calm, sweet girl. "I don't much like the cold… or wet… but it's not terrible. It gives me the chance to get to know my dad again, and he got me an amazing car so that I don't have to catch rides everywhere. So, you know, that's always a bonus."

"Ooh, what did he get you?" She smiled brightly, and Isabella's eyes lit up as she stumbled into the classroom after the girl.

"A 1967 Shelby GT500. It still needs a lot of work on it… but she's amazing." Her eyes were still sparkling with joy just thinking about the car, but she quickly realized that Angela was looking at her in confusion, obviously unfamiliar with what she was talking about. "Uh… well…" She frowned, trying to think of a reference, and then winced. "Did you ever see Gone in 60 Seconds?" Angela nodded, brows knitting. Obviously she hadn't enjoyed it much. "Eleanor, the unicorn. That's a Shelby. Mine's not in that good of condition, though." Angela still looked a bit confused, so Isabella was grateful when the bell rang, and she had to go through the same thing with that teacher. Luckily, it was only a single term class, instead of a full year, so everyone in the class was relatively new to the material as well. They only had two weeks on her. She still felt as if she should have taken something more interesting than first aid. It wasn't like she would really be able to use the training anyway… she got woozy around blood.

"So… I don't have the next period with you, but this girl, Jessica, that we know is supposed to be there. Most of the classes got the whole  _ be nice to the new girl and don't get distracted _ lecture last week, so pretty much everyone knows your class schedule…" Angela offered, blushing at revealing the information. Isabella held back a groan. "I can point you in the direction you need…"

For the first time that morning, she pulled out the somewhat wrinkled and creased map that had been with her papers, squinting at it in comparison with her schedule. Angela was kind enough to point out where they currently were, and how to get to the next class, which was in another building. When she did finally get to her history class, it was too easy to spot Jessica, who chose to approach her instead, after having apparently talked to the boys in the previous hour. The girl was even more hyperactive and giddy than Erik had been, with a grating, wheedling voice that made Isabella shudder to listen to. She didn't need to talk much, though Jessica's babble and gossip distracted her far too much from the history lesson going on, and she wished that the teacher had placed her next to the quiet, stiff boy in the back. He looked like he was in pain, from the few glances she got of him, but at least he was quiet.

After the hour had ended, she found herself even more reluctant to join the group's table for lunch. It was almost more appealing to get her food, find a table alone, and read through her meal. That would be far too embarrassing and awkward, though. She  _ had _ to go into the cafeteria to get her food, as she wasn't able to bring it from home that day, which meant that she would be even more conspicuous sitting alone. Someone could even assume it was just because she was new, and attempt to interrupt the meal by sitting with her. Hell, they'd all be staring at her anyway, even if someone didn't do that, and she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her reading either.

Reluctantly, she let the chattering girl drag her into the food line, concentrating more on wondering if the amount of make-up on the girl's face would need to be chipped off, or if it could be scraped. She supposed that had more to do with how much it dried out over the course of the day. Surely if it was able to be chipped or crumbling out there would be some cracks in the thick stuff from how much the girl's mouth moved to talk. She supposed that it could be scraped away. "And he's such a cutie… I'm so jealous that he likes you. You're so lucky."

She barely caught the tail end of that babble stream, and winced, deciding against asking who the girl was gossiping about. She didn't care who it was, she didn't 'like' anyone at the school yet. She didn't even know anyone enough to like someone. Who the hell would think they knew her well enough to like her, unless they were some shallow creep that based it off of looks? At that, what idiot would think she was attractive enough to go after based on looks alone?

When she had finally managed to slide into a seat at the lunch table that Erik and Angela's group of friends sat at, she had only stumbled once, and managed not to spill any of her food in the process. Jessica hadn't even noticed. There were two others there that she had yet to meet, who were quickly introduced as Tyler and Lauren, and Isabella was grateful for the moment that she hadn't had the unfortunate experience of having to have Lauren in any of her classes. The girl looked like she had the personality of a harpy.

"So… Bella…" Tyler's tone came out somewhat slimy, though it probably was supposed to be smooth, and her gaze snapped up to him. She hadn't told anyone to call her that, and had been quite clear, each time, that she preferred Izzy. "Erik tells me that you didn't want to answer any of his questions for the paper… but I figured I'd ask. You're single, right? No way you'd be dating anyone yet, with a beautiful example of manliness such as me still available for you."

Isabella blushed, though it was more in embarrassment and annoyance than flattery, and couldn't keep the sneer completely off of her face. "Um… no…. to both. Thank-you." She mumbled, making Erik and Mike start laughing. "And I prefer Izzy. If not, then Isabella. I haven't gone by  _ Bella _ since I was a little kid."

"That was way cheesy, Tyler!" Mike laughed, then nudged Isabella's shoulder companionably, making her drop her fork to her try by accident. "I told him that you were way too hot to go for him. You need someone more like a quarterback to hang on the arm of… not a kicker."

"Um… I don't really know what that means." She murmured, though she gathered vaguely that he was probably trying to flirt with her. Her cheeks were still flushed, and she glanced around nervously. Angela was smiling sympathetically, and both Lauren and Jessica seemed to be glaring daggers at her. "But I'm not really interested in dating right now. Most of my free time will go to my car."

"Yeah, guys. She seemed really excited about it." Angela added, attempting to take the subject in the direction that Isabella had tried, though she would have really preferred the attention to be off of her completely. "She said it was a Shelly Jeet 600."

"Shelby GT500." Isabella corrected absently, smirking into her hair at Angela's cluelessness. Jessica looked just as clueless, though relieved and curious, and Lauren didn't seem to even be paying attention to the conversation. The boys, when she glanced around at them, seemed to be equally in the dark, though they were attempting to nod and look impressed as if they did. Isabella simply sighed, and was relieved when Lauren and Jessica started up with some sort of inane gossip, overtaking the table's conversation.

A little while after, an odd lull hit their table, and seemed to spread throughout the whole of the cafeteria, leaving it completely silent save for the opening of one of the outside doors. In the lack of voices from the dining students, the sound of the door was oddly loud, and brought Isabella's attention over to see who had entered. She didn't seem to be the only person staring, and didn't blame most of the students at all. Five people filed in through the doorway, their movements flowing and graceful. It was almost like a scene from a cheesy movie, and she half-expected stupid, instrumental music to start playing somewhere in the background. All five of them were completely gorgeous; she hadn't ever seen anyone like that before… not in person.

The girl in the lead was tiny, her frame as delicate as her stature, with inky black hair that fluffed out and away from her head in a wild array of spikes and tufts. On anyone else, it probably would have looked foolish and unkempt, but the girl simply seemed elfish and mischievous. It reminded Isabella of Puck, from Midsummer Night's Dream, and she wondered, idly, as she took in the pale skin and designer clothes if the girl was a merry trickster, or simply playful. The dancing, lilting movements that the girl made as she moved, instead of just walking, certainly seemed more energetic and playful than your average person.

Behind her was a pair of boys, one lanky and languid. His bronze hair was as wild as the small girl's, though it seemed more as if he had run his hands through it a few too many times. The dark, though obviously expensive, clothing he wore contrasted with his pale skin and pouting lips, and made him look like some sort of over-emotional poet. He was certainly attractive, the pretty-boy of the group, but his expression was brooding, and made her shift toward looking at the boy next to him. Probably an inch or so shorter, with waving blond hair that hung about his head and face in shaggy locks, it was the stiff shoulders and rigid posture as he walked that made her realize that it was the same boy from her History class with Jessica. He was attractive and pale as well, with more defined muscles than the brooding boy, though he still looked as if he were in pain.

Bringing up the rear of the group had to be the most impressive of the lot. There was the tallest of the three boys, and certainly muscular enough to put any other male of the school to shame. His build somewhat reminded her of a professional athlete or body builder, with short-cropped black hair that curled lightly and lay evenly. His arm wrapped comfortably around the shoulders of the other girl of the group, instead of laying heavily across it as Erik had been trying to do that morning. Her long, flowing, blonde hair sparked the vague beginnings of recognition in Isabella, though she was distracted just as quickly by the girl's appearance. Long, elegant, gorgeous legs were covered in white stockings, leading up to a pleated, dark skirt that was short enough to entice, but long enough to still remain dignified. The sweater that covered her endowed, but not overly so, torso was soft looking, with a ballet neck, in a muted peach color. She looked elegant, gorgeous, and had the over all build and appearance of a model. Her looks were so classic that she probably could have been one of those artistic pin-up girls in the old days.

Isabella was just realizing, as she gazed at the girl curiously, that it had been her that she'd seen getting out of the silver Volvo with the others. The blonde's face was set into a passively annoyed expression, but something about it made her sad. She bit her lip gently, still watching as the five gathered trays of the school food, and moved toward a still-vacant table off to one side, that the blonde just seemed so sad, lonely even, behind that glare. The bronze boy glanced curiously in her direction for a moment, then smirked and seemed to lean back toward the blonde, whispering. Unexpectedly, the blonde girl turned to look in her direction, and sent a fierce glare at her.

She didn't really know what it was about her that had offended the girl, as she'd been certain most of the cafeteria had been watching their arrival with just as much interest, but glaring back or pretending she hadn't been doing anything wouldn't fix the problem. Instead, she blushed lightly, and turned her head to look more fully, acknowledging that she'd been caught staring, and smiled as politely as she could. The gesture seemed to make the blonde's glare falter just slightly, before returning with an angry sneer, and the blonde girl grabbed her tray, flouncing the rest of the way to the table. The bronze-haired boy only laughed lightly, shaking his head as he followed after, and Isabella blushed brightly, turning to stare down at her food awkwardly.

Slowly, the chatter of the cafeteria began to return, muted at first, before eventually becoming the same bland ruckus it had been before the five's entrance. Her own table still seemed a little halting, however, and she didn't realize why until Jessica's foot connected a little too roughly with her shin, and she glanced up sharply. "Izzy… the Cullens are  _ all _ staring at you."

She twitched a little, surprised at the alert from the girl, and the resultant quiet of her table, and turned to glance discreetly around the cafeteria again, to see who the Cullens were. It didn't take her more than a second to realize it was the table of attractive, pale people that had entered only a moment or two before. Indeed, all five of them were staring at her, or glaring in the case of the two blondes… though the blonde boy seemed more as if it were because of his grimaced discomfort. Blushing lightly again, she quickly turned back to her table, and swallowed hard. "Who are they?"

"They're Dr. Cullen's adoptive kids." Angela offered in a subdued tone of voice, obviously not really wanting to gossip about them. Isabella nodded, accepting the information and returning to her food, wondering what she had done to gather  _ their _ attention. They were certainly impressive enough to not need to bother staring at the new kid.

"Yeah… they're really weird too." Jessica scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I mean, especially that Alice chick. She's always so hyperactive and stuff, but she's as bad as the rest of them. They don't really talk to, or notice, anyone outside of their family."

"Alice Cullen is the short girl. I think she has ADHD, because she's always bouncing around like that, but seems to zone out at random too, as if someone just flipped a switch to reboot her system or something." Lauren rolled her eyes, gesturing imperiously with her plastic fork. "The one who looks like he's in pain is Jasper Hale. He doesn't talk to anyone… ever. Well, he answers questions in class if he's called on, but he never talks to any of us students. The one next to him, with the sexy bronze hair, is Edward Cullen. He's beautiful, and deep… but he's really shallow too. He doesn't think anyone in the school is good enough for him. The big guy is Emmett Cullen, Alice's older brother, and the blonde girl with the glare is Rosalie Hale. She's a bitch, so everyone tries to stay out of her way."

"Yeah… it's kinda obvious that she and Emmett are together. Which is, like, really gross, you know. I mean, yeah, they're adopted, but they're supposed to be brother and sister. It's, like, totally ick-worthy. They never kiss or anything in public, but they're always around each other and stuff. I totally wouldn't be surprised if, like, they eloped or something after graduation." Jessica babbled, still sneering.

Isabella's eyes narrowed, and she glanced back at the table. They were all still looking in her direction, though their expressions had turned to glares, save for Alice's, who seemed to, indeed, be spacing out. Turning back to the table, Isabella glowered angrily at Jessica and Lauren, who looked shocked at her expression. "Well la-di- _ fucking _ -da. If you two are an example of the rest of the school, I wouldn't blame her!" Jessica's mouth dropped, and the rest of her table stared at her in just as much shock. " _ Maybe _ they're just really close, as siblings. You do understand sibling love, don't you? Or is your head too far up your ass to think about that? And what if they are dating? That's none of your business, especially since they  _ are _ adopted, and of no relation. Maybe she glares like that because she's tired of damn harpies like you two gossiping about her family. All I did was ask who they were… I didn't need you shoving your stupid rumors down my throat. Damn, I need bleach for my brain." She groaned and rolled her eyes, slamming her fork to her tray and shoving her way up. Nodding as politely as she could to Angela, who was smiling behind her blush, she stomped away from the table, tray in hand, and was shocked she didn't trip on her way.

The Cullens were all staring at her, still, as she approached their table, though they seemed more shocked than angry now. Alice, again, was the only exception, and she was grinning like a loon. It almost made Isabella smile in return, it was so infectious, but she shook her head to rid herself of the impulse. "Um… I'm sorry if I offended you by staring. I didn't mean to be rude, I was only curious. I'm especially sorry if it seemed that I was at all like  _ them _ because of my attention. I… um… guess I'll see you guys around school." Turning just as abruptly as she'd blown up at the gossiping brats, she stomped toward the doors to the cafeteria, ignoring the stares of the whole student body, or the musical giggles that she assumed were coming from Alice. She tripped when moving from the trash she'd dumped her tray in, but recovered and attempted to pretend that she hadn't made her dramatic exit look even more foolish than it already was by doing so.

Leaving lunch early gave her the opportunity to seek out the office, and get the information for her locker. Apparently she was supposed to have signed in at the beginning of the day for the information, but as she had been on time to all of her classes so far, they weren't going to punish her at all. Finding her locker was a bit more difficult, and when she finally had, she marked a little X on her map to remember where it was. In it, she stashed away all of her books for the morning, as well as her coat. Getting from there to where her next class was supposed to be, however, was a bit of a chore, and she was a few minutes late by the time she finally found the Chemistry lab.

"You must be Isabella Swan." The man smiled at her kindly, though awkwardly, and it reminded her a little of her father. "I suppose you got lost finding your way here. That's alright, but do try to be on time next time. Please take your seat next to Mr. Cullen, and do what you can to catch up with the rest of the class. Mr. Cullen is my best student, so he should be able to help you where it is needed."

She glanced timidly in the direction of the various lab tables, noting almost absently that Mike was smiling at her brightly from the back of the room. The only empty seat seemed to be next to a tall, muscular boy that nodded at her in acknowledgement, who she recognized as Emmett Cullen. The blush returned to her cheeks full force, and she slid into her seat as carefully and quietly as she could, murmuring a thanks when the teacher slipped her text onto the table for her. The first half of the class was awkward, with the teacher droning on about some subject that she was sure she already knew, but wasn't paying enough attention to identify. Emmett, next to her, looked to be playing idly with his pen cap, balancing it on the tip of his finger, then rolling it around on the table surface.

"Hey." The low, rumbling voice was oddly quiet, and she realized that it was Emmett's attempt at a discreet whisper. Her eyes widened in slight horror, staring up at him, and she saw the goofy, childish smile on his face as he looked at her. Glancing around, she noticed that the teacher was droning on, at length, to another student that had apparently asked a question. "I'm Emmett. Everyone heard… I mean heard about… what you said to Jessica in the cafeteria. We don't really need it… but thanks. Not a lot of people stuck up for our family." She smiled nervously, shyly at him. "And don't mind Rose. She's just grumpy. You surprised her by smiling at her. Not a lot of people dare to do that."

"I don't have any reason to glare at her." Isabella whispered, and was rewarded with Emmett's booming laugh.

"Mr. Cullen, is there something in particular that you find amusing?"

"No, Mr. Brommet." Emmett said with that same, childish smile. "Sorry." Suddenly, the teacher turned a question, likely from his earlier lecture on Isabella, and her eyes widened as her mind rolled over the various punishments she could get for not paying attention in class her first day. Nevertheless, her mouth shot off without consent of her head, and it seemed to be the correct answer, if the man's surprised expression was anything to go by. "Miss Swan, have you already covered this material?"

She glanced surreptitiously at Emmett's open book, hers still neatly closed where the teacher had placed it. Yes, she had covered that just before the winter break. "Er… it would… seem so… I think."

"Were you in advanced placement at your previous school, Miss Swan?" His eyebrows rose, and his expression didn't remind her one bit of her father this time. In fact, she was growing to like him less and less, especially with the attention he was keeping on her. Shyly, she nodded, and he made an odd noise in his throat. "Then I shall expect you to keep up with this class very well, as we do not have advanced placement sciences at this school. If you find yourself bored, again, with my lessons… feel free to ask for extra work to occupy your time."

"Y- yes sir." She mumbled, ducking her head again. Next to her, Emmett was chuckling lightly, and scribbled out a note. Glancing at it, the blocky, but neat, lettering spelled out one word: _**Sorry**_. Blushing, she only nodded, and tried not to draw any more attention to herself for the rest of the period.

"So… um… what do you have next period?" Emmett asked cheerfully as she quickly gathered her things, ready to hurry out of the room. She didn't want to risk another offer of extra work, or lecture, from the teacher, who was eyeing her a bit more than she liked. Eyes widening in slight panic, she looked quickly at her schedule, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, cool. You have a free period. Walk me to class!"

She had little choice in the matter, as he scooped up her bag effortlessly, gesturing for her to follow him out, and waving goofily at the teacher, who was glaring at them. Emmett was still smiling happily as she trailed clumsily after him, trying to recover her things. "Um… I… where are we going?"

"My next class. I have Algebra II next." He said jovially, his loud voice drawing the attention of most of the students in the hall. They remained staring when they saw the new girl stumbling along with him, a Cullen. "I kinda skipped it a lot last year, so I have to take it again this year. Rose was pissed with me… but it's so boring!" She stared at him, a little surprised at the cheerful babble. "Yeah, it's kind of embarrassing to be a Cullen, and still be in Algebra II in my senior year… but I can't help it if it's boring."

Her eyebrows rose, and she glanced back in the direction they had come from. Was she taking a senior class? "Um… do you need help with it? I'm in Trigonometry already… so I could probably help… if you needed it… you know…" She trailed off quietly, realizing that she'd essentially just told someone that she'd just met that they needed tutoring.

"Nah, thanks though. It's actually really easy… that's why it's boring. I should have just asked to test out of it."

She smiled brightly, making his face light up. "That's how I got into trig." She was blushing again, but it had made him laugh. Immediately, she decided that she liked him.

"Uh… if I had tested out, I would take the free, instead of another math class." He groaned good-naturedly. "You're probably as much of a brain as Edward and Jazz. They're in your year. You'd probably like them."

"I…" She stammered, unsure of how to respond to that really. He just laughed again, ruffled her hair, handed back her bag, and bid her farewell as he ducked into the class. Everyone was still staring at her, so she quickly moved away, trying to neaten her hair as she went. The majority of her free period she spent reading in the cafeteria, enjoying the peace, silence, and lack of stares. The last class of the day was to be gym, and she was dreading it, so the opportunity to read was an appreciated chance to keep herself calm.

She was right to dread the class, considering her tendency to trip over her own feet on a regular basis. Volleyball, which many of the kids seemed to have difficulty in aiming the ball to begin with, was even worse for someone as clumsy as her. Isabella found that the only rewarding aspect of it seemed to be that, when she'd attempted to hit the stupid ball, it had aimed itself directly at Lauren's head. Mike, who was in the class with them, seemed more than amused by it as well, and congratulated her aim. He also apologized for the girls' rude gossiping at lunch, and promised that she wouldn't hear anything like that from him, if she still wanted to hang out sometimes. It wasn't the greatest start, but at least it was... something.


	2. TWO

**_Alright that... that's just creepy._ ** Isabella glanced surreptitiously at the group that had found their way into the auditorium with her. Perhaps not actually  _ with _ her, as they had the entire length of the large room between them, but the siblings and she were the only ones present. What was creepy, though, beyond the fact that all five had wandered into their seats halfway through the lunch period, and not a hint of food with them... was that Edward was staring at her. The intensity of his gaze was more than enough to set her nerves on edge, and she stuffed the food into her mouth a slight bit faster in an effort to get away all the sooner. She felt lucky that he was one of the Cullens she hadn't any classes with.

The group laughed lightly at something that Emmett was saying, his huge arms gesticulating wildly, and even Edward's stare was momentarily distracted. She didn't miss the way that as the bronze-haired boy turned to add something to the family discussion, the two girls' hands were on his arms, holding him in place for some reason. The group, over all, didn't seem a particularly bad lot, really. Of what she observed, they all seemed to mostly keep to themselves. Emmett was probably the most outgoing of them, though her opinion of that was likely skewed as he’d somehow gotten it into his head that she was destined to be his friend, and hadn't failed to pester her in a single Chemistry period, nor to scoop her bookbag away from her and draft her into walking him to class.

Edward was another matter entirely. Alice had waved at her merrily once or twice, probably knowing that Emmett was wriggling into a friendship with her, and even Jasper had nodded at her passively. At least Rosalie, who didn't seem fond of her, or anyone outside of the Cullen family, tried to ignore her, instead of staring or glaring rudely. Sure the girl was stiff, almost as bad as Jasper sometimes, but she didn't just  _ stare _ . Edward watched her with a strange intensity, and almost jerked in reaction to whatever he thought he saw once in a while. She'd only been at the school for a week-and-a-half, and not a day had gone by without the bronze-haired boy staring at her.  **_Creepy._ **

He was watching her again, and even across the auditorium, she could see his brows knit together. "Eddie, stop staring at Izzy. She thinks you're creepy and stalkerish." Emmett boomed happily, rising from his place with the others. Isabella blushed lightly and quickly went back to finishing her food. Perhaps he stared because she stared a bit too... but it was even creepier when she didn't observe back at them. "She's not part of your fanclub."

"I do not have a fanclub, Emmett. Please do not call me that." Edward sneered, then turned to look at Isabella again, speaking even as he watched her. "And if any of us are stalkers, it would be you. You are the one that insisted we come in here to keep her company."

"Hardly company with us on opposite ends." Isabella mumbled to herself, wondering if she was grateful for the distance from their antics, or resentful of the solitude. She didn't get a chance to finish packing her things together before Emmett grabbed her bookbag to haul off to their Chemistry class together. His eyes seemed lighter than usual. "Hello Emmett."

"You don't think I'm a stalker, do you Izzy?" Those honey-colored eyes got unnaturally big, and his big lip poked out in a caricature of a pout. "We're  _ friends _ ."

"I haven't seen you lingering outside of my house, or noticed you trying to follow me outside of school... so I'm going to say no." She smiled softly, trying not to look at his siblings as they all watched him walk her away. Alice was waving at her happily in parting, even with the two of them never having really talked to each other. "Your brother, though, I could have sworn I saw him outside of my bedroom window a few nights ago... and he stares like he expects me to do some sort of trick."

"Your bedroom window?" Emmett's eyes were wide again, and though he still  _ looked _ like he was joking around, something in the tone of his voice said that he'd be having a few choice words with the leaner boy.

"The second story of Char... Dad's house. He couldn't have been out there, but that's a testament to how creepy the staring is." Isabella offered with a sheepish grin. She and Emmett didn't have a great deal in common, but she liked him a lot more than that idiotic Lauren and Jessica, or the doting Mike and Erik. Emmett laughed at her words, but she still got the feeling that he'd probably be speaking with Edward later. "Don't worry, it's not scary... it's just weird."

He only seemed to laugh all the louder at those words, and she walked into their Chemistry class with a blush on her cheeks from everyone in the hallways having been staring at them. Class went the same as it had been for the past week: Emmett and she passed notes to each other less than discreetly, debating the merits of certain cars currently on the market. She probably would have enjoyed it more if he was as much a fan of the muscle-cars as she, but he always seemed to favor the larger, blockier vehicles. They would be interrupted at least once for the teacher to ask her something that, usually, hadn't been covered in class yet from the chapter, and she would answer. Emmett wasn't pestered the same way, but she also noticed that the teacher rarely met the tall boy's eyes directly.

"You have English next, right? I think Jazz said he has that class with you." He'd grabbed her bag again, but she didn't bother to attempt to pull it back this time. Isabella figured she'd have to put up with his ways for now, as she'd never managed to get her bag back before he was willing to relinquish it before.

She winced at his question when it registered, and let out a sigh as she nodded. Emmett chuckled a bit. "Jessica too. Uh. I seriously wonder sometimes if she was dropped on her head as a baby. Was me blowing up at her for gossiping about your family to me not a clear indication that I do  _ not _ want to hear that stuff? She keeps nagging at me about you and Edward."

"Why?" Emmett smirked, unslinging her bag from his shoulder and offering it as they stalled in front of her class. Something told her that he already knew what that bit of gossip was about, and was more than amused by her reaction of annoyance with it.

"She... and some others... seem to think that you two are, you know, trying to get my  _ attention _ ." Isabella pulled a slight face, and as her brain caught up with her mouth, she blushed brightly. "I'm sorry... I mean... you're not, right?"

His booming laugh echoed down the hall again, drawing even more attention to them. "Hah. No. No." He shook his head, and though he seemed as put off by the idea as she was, it gave her a little comfort. She tried not to take offense to it. "Funny as you are, you're not my type Izzy." He smiled brightly, and bent forward. She briefly noticed the way his chest stilled, as if he'd stopped breathing, before a chill of fear ran abruptly down her spine as his lips stopped a little too near her ear. "I fly the rainbow flag, sugar. No worries." His breath was cold against her skin, but she noticed how he didn't inhale again until he'd stood straight once more.

Isabella ignored the strange reaction she had to him getting closer than usual, just as she tried not to notice that his eyes didn't seem that same light honey color anymore, but rather a faint caramel. Her quiet laugh came out a little awkward, but he was still smiling at her. "Good. You're not really my type either." His eyebrows lifted, and she belatedly realized what that probably sounded like. Shrugging, she turned into the classroom, shooting over her shoulder, "I could never date anyone that didn't fully appreciate my car."

Ignoring Jessica throughout the class wasn't really an easy task. She suspected the girl probably wouldn't be as abrasive and brash about her nosy gossiping if Isabella hadn't blown up that first day, but she doubted it would have made the girl less annoying. Desks away, at the back of the class, she caught the occasional, sympathetic look from Jasper Cullen. She'd barely noticed him in there with her. Just her luck that she'd be stuck with Jessica in both of the classes she shared with the quiet boy. As stiff, and somewhat pained, as he always seemed, she figured he'd be a better desk neighbor than Jessica.

"You're Isabella Swan." The silky, somewhat sullen, voice behind her startled her. She hadn't seen anyone nearby when sneaking out to her car. She had no real desire to attend gym after almost an hour of Jessica's nagging. Mike wasn't as shrill and abrasive about it, but his smarm got old, and he was just as convinced that something was going on with her and the Cullens. Turning, her heart beating a little wildly at being caught, and the sudden voice, she stared into the dark, caramel eyes of Edward Cullen. He was almost glaring at her again, though that curious stare was hidden within the glower… and his chest wasn't moving. Did all of the Cullens just stop breathing at random or something? She saw his chest abruptly flex in a semblance of breathing, and noticed him slide back a step, putting a bit more distance between them.

"Yes…" she glanced around, and noticed Alice Cullen standing by their shiny, silver Volvo. The girl waved enthusiastically again, and Isabella smiled softly at the cheerful nature of the girl.

"You've… made friends… with my brother." Edward drew her attention back with those words, and she looked at him curiously.

**_You are a seriously creepy guy, all looming and stuff. At least you're not mouth-breathing on me._** He shrugged lightly, leaning further against her car as she saw a strange expression flash over his face so quickly that it may as well not have been there at all. He looked a bit more pained than usual afterward, though. "I didn't have much choice, with him grabbing my things from me after class every day, but I don't mind much. Is that a problem?" His shoulders stiffened, only marginally, and he stopped breathing again. **_Ah. Yes, I see._**

"No." He lied, and she hid a smirk, knowing the lie for what it was. As intense as the boy seemed, he was obviously uncomfortable, and a terrible liar apparently. He scowled deeper and stiffened more. "He thinks that you think me watching you is creepy." The statement was almost a question, but she didn't nod in reaction. It was. Not scary-creepy, but creepy, as she'd explained to Emmett earlier. Oh... he'd probably talked to Edward, that's what this was about... the bronze-haired boy looked nervous. "I'm not nervous, and I'm not trying to be creepy."

He'd blurted that last bit, and her eyebrows arched up a little. "Now that? That was creepy." She told him, raising a finger to point at him, and glanced around a little bit, wondering if Emmett was somewhere, looming, making sure that Edward apologized. Alice, where she leaned against the shiny Volvo, was giggling like mad. "Anyway, you don't watch me. Watching is okay. I watch people too. No, you stare.  _ Hard. core. stare. _ It's not terrible, really. All-in-all I don't mind... but it's a little creepy." She paused and thought. "I catch Jacob doing that sometimes too... but not nearly as often."  **_I really should talk to him about that._ **

"It's just... you're just... fascinating..." Edward stammered out, obviously struggling with what he wanted to say. She let out a long breath, and watched him imitate the motion. As he breathed in, though, his eyes seemed to darken and his expression laced with more discomfort. Taking another step back and looking away, he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, swallowing hard. "You're... very observant, you know."

"Hadn't noticed." The grumble was sarcastic, and she saw him wince. For whatever reason, this was hard for him, and she really shouldn't be so cold. Sighing again, she shrugged and stared hard at the ground, instead of him. Sometimes she just couldn't help but analyze people. "Sorry. I'm just, me. I can get lost sometimes too... everything around me... it's... I'm not always, you know..." He made a noise of confirmation, obviously understanding her awkward babble. Sure she could be observant, anyone could if they tried, but she was completely oblivious sometimes too. Wasn't everyone? "Whatever. Anyway, I have to go. I don't know if they'll call Char... my dad... immediately for me skipping, and I wanted to hit some shops in town to see if they're hiring before he decided to ground me." Car parts were going to get more expensive as they continued improvements on her baby.

He nodded, looking pained still, and stepped back further. Glancing briefly at his face, she noticed how strangely dark his eyes had gotten, and then saw his face turn abruptly away, hiding their color from her. **_Mind reader? Weird but possible... I've heard of weirder._** He nodded at her, and she slid into her car, glancing back at him several times. Just as she was about to swing the door shut, though, he lifted a hand, drawing himself up to say one more thing.

"Alice says to try the movie rental place next to the mechanic. They just lost their part timer this morning." He took in a deep breath, squeezed his eyes closed, and quickly darted away. Her eyebrows furrowed, watching him hurrying toward his sister. **_How would... he just... whatever._** he shook her head and quickly pulled out of the parking lot. It wouldn't hurt to try there first, especially since it was so close to the mechanic shop, where she'd need to order any of her car parts through, if she couldn't find an internet listing for them.

* * *

The next day she didn't miss the glares tossed at her from the Cullen group. Edward's glower didn't seem more than his pained, intense stare, though, and Jasper seemed to be glaring more at Jessica as the girl trailed along after her. It was Rosalie's gaze that bothered Isabella. True that the blonde had never been particularly friendly with her, or ever even seemed to want to look in her direction at all... but she hadn't glared like that since the first day. Feeling their gazes on her, she just became more and more irritated with Jessica's gossiping annoyance. **_Why did I have to wake up late? Why? I could have brought my lunch... could have avoided this completely. Does she even pause to breathe?_** Izzy glanced in frustrated annoyance at Jessica as they moved through the cafeteria line. A few more feet and she'd be done, able to escape the crowd and the girl. **_Damn, she's squinting and babbling so much that I can actually see her eyeliner and mascara crumbling little black specks onto her cheek._**

The abrupt laughter from the direction of the Cullen table actually managed to make the girl's shrill voice stop for a moment, the rest of the students in the cafeteria following suit and staring. Isabella glanced in confusion over at Edward, and Alice, who were attempting to stifle their laughter for some reason. "Whatever... would you  _ please _ just leave me alone? I just want to eat in peace."

"He's  _ smiling _ at you Izzy. Edward Cullen is  _ smiling _ at you!" The girl gushed, an obvious hint of jealousy in her voice. Isabella got the immediate impression that the annoying girl didn't see what Edward saw in her. "And don't deny it. Mike went looking for you during Gym," again with the obvious jealousy, "and saw him talking to you at your car. You skipped to go off somewhere with him, didn't you? Why won't you just  _ tell _ me, Izzy? I'm your best friend."

Isabella gave a full body twitch, quickly shoving a dubious looking, wrapped sandwich onto her tray with the salad container, edging closer to the end of the line desperately. "No. Just... no." She scowled at the girl next to her. **_What the hell would make her think that? Seriously? I take back Edward being creepy. Not even close._** "Just... no. Jessica, we are not friends. We were never friends. You're snobby, and a gossip. I _hate_ gossips. Go spread more rumors or something... away from me. In fact, go moon over Mike or something. Maybe he'll notice this time." She slapped a five down at the till, rushing away from the girl and forgetting to even bother with a drink. Jessica almost shrieked behind her, she could hear the muffled sound, and Isabella felt like everyone was staring at her again. **_I hate being new... and dealing with this... just have to remember. Fresh start here- fresh start with my dream car... I can deal..._**

She had retreated to the auditorium again, breathing a sigh of relief as she did so. That was probably a bit meaner than she should have been with the girl, Jessica really just didn't seem to know better... she'd been in this tiny town her entire life, and hadn't much more entertainment than what she could conjure among her peers. Isabella might have considered apologizing, if she didn't suspect that it would either cause more drama, or make the nosy girl think she actually wanted to be friends. "Here!" The cheerful, chiming voice startled Izzy out of her contemplations, and she jumped in place, heart thudding. Turning, she saw Edward, with his stupid stilled chest, and a brightly smiling Alice. The girl was holding out a water bottle. "You didn't get a drink when you were telling that Jessica girl off again, and I decided to bring you a drink." Something about the shorter girl's phrasing made it seem important, but Isabella simply accepted the bottle cautiously. "You got the job, didn't you?"

"Yes... thank-you... and thank-you." At the second thanks she lifted the bottle as a gesture to indicate that as well, and Alice actually bounced in place, proud of herself. "Erm..."

"I'm Alice Cullen, but you already know that." Her teeth were so white they actually gleamed, and Isabella glanced nervously at Edward. He was staring at her again, but didn't seem as uncomfortable as before. "What have you heard of that is weirder than reading minds? You actually believe in that? Of course you do, otherwise you wouldn't have thought it..."

She shifted a little and set down the water bottle, watching as Edward settled stiffly into a seat a few places away, giving them space, and Alice perched herself on the arm of one halfway between them. She debated even answering. Admittedly, that they even knew she suspected he was a mind reader meant that at least one of them were... which was weird, but again not the weirdest thing she'd ever heard. Glancing down at her sandwich, she concentrated on that for a moment. It didn't look... rancid... but she still wondered how old it was. Chicken salad? And the lettuce on it was a little wilted. Wrinkling her nose a little at it, she glanced at Alice, who seemed completely captivated by her lack of answer. Finally, she sighed. "It's true then? And if something is weirder than mind reading, wouldn't that make it the business of whoever I know it about?" she shifted again, trying to keep any names out of her mind, and concentrating on her dubious sandwich again.  **_Never forgetting my lunch again. I have to remember to make it the night before or something. This better not make me sick._ **

"Alice... is it dangerous for her to eat that?" Edward asked suddenly, and Isabella paused with the food halfway in her mouth. The girl looked dazed for a moment, and then smiled brightly. "I'd still rather she not..." his expression went from the pained discomfort to snooty and disgusted for a moment, his eyes actually lightening slightly. It didn't last long, and she smiled slightly as she took a bite out of the sandwich. Izzy held back a grimace at the taste and forced herself to smile at them as she chewed. She could definitely understand them not eating anything from the cafeteria. "The school food isn't... good for our diet."

Isabella arched an eyebrow and forced herself to swallow the bite, glancing over both of them. They were just so pale, porcelain pale, with hints of darker circles under their eyes. And their adopted father was supposed to be a doctor? **_Then you should bring food from home too. Skipping meals, even meals as nasty as cafeteria food, isn't healthy._** She thought directly at him, and tried to wonder as privately as she could if they had some obscure medical condition. It would explain a lot.

Edward began laughing again, confusing Alice as well as Isabella, and she managed to finish what she could of her sandwich while they waited for him to calm down. "Isabella, I feel as if I'll be saying this far too often... but you are _very_ observant." Her eyebrows rose as she popped the lid on the container of salad she'd grabbed. It would probably be bland without dressing, but she hadn't wanted to deal with Jessica any longer than necessary. Alice producing a container of Creamy Italian surprised her, but she didn't comment. Their fingers brushed as it was handed over, and she frowned a little at how cold the girl's fingers were, like Emmett always seemed to be. **_Has to be something medical... especially if they need a special diet. Body heat deals with the body metabolizing... fats maybe? I don't remember..._** Edward chuckled a little again, his eyes that strange honey that Emmett's usually seemed to be. "That is a prime example, Miss Isabella. Our father is the hospital's best doctor, and no one even considers such a thing. People don't even notice if we eat at lunch." He shook his head again, and exchanged an amused glance with Alice, who still looked a little baffled. "I'll tell you later, little elf." Alice paused and giggled at that, shaking her head at him.

"Izzy, no one likes noticing us being pale, and we don't... well... allow contact with people... enough for them to notice us being cold." Alice shrugged and looked a little sheepish, though she didn't blush. "I forgot myself there."

"If you don't like people knowing, I won't tell." Isabella shrugged and prodded at her salad. "I... understand... privacy about things."

"Oh, I know you won't." Alice smiled brightly, and shook her head so that her short, wild hair flopped about her face. "But I shouldn't be so casual about it yet. You barely know us." Edward let out a soft scoff, making Alice's grin go a bit impish. "I'm sure you will, with time... but you don't yet. Emmett thinks you're hilarious, and Edward finds you very fascinating. I think you're both, but Eddie mostly keeps me around so that he doesn't do something particularly stupid with you." Isabella hummed, surprised at the completely honest declarations the other girl had made. Not something she'd expected. "We'll all adore you, once we get to really know you. You're not like most of the other students here."

Edward was being quiet again, and though he didn't stare at her with that same intensity, she could tell that he'd started to retreat into himself again. The observation in her mind must have registered in his telepathy, because he looked uncomfortable and embarrassed again. Clearing her throat, she chuckled in a bit of a self-deprecating manner. "Why do I think that you can't quite speak for all of your siblings there, then?"

"Jazz and Rose?" Alice looked surprised again, pleasantly so, and she shrugged absently. "Jasper is... special... sort of like Edward, but not really. School is very hard for him, but he likes what he's seen of you. When we finally get you to come over, the two of you will probably get along." Edward shot the girl a quick, strange look. "He'd do it for Emmett if nothing else, Eddie. Shush. Anyway, ignore Rose. She's just... a worrier. She worries about the family, and everything else. But either way, we'll all be grand friends."

**_She's... telling the truth... that's so..._ ** She couldn't quite think of the right word, so instead, she sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence, finishing her less-than-stellar lunch and waiting for Emmett to come and sweep her away to Chemistry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down for the re-write. If you want, yell at me on Twitter @ForgottenLocke


	3. THREE

"Bells, I'm heading down to La Push to see Billy. He said Jake and his friends would be having a bonfire on the beach." She glanced up absently from her Chemistry book. The only way she really kept herself out of trouble in that class, what with Emmett distracting her so frequently, was studying far ahead of what they currently covered. That and the occasional study guide and tutorial that she found on .edu sites on the computer.

Charlie was looking at her curiously, almost hopefully, and she realized that left unsaid was the invitation to come, even if only to ditch the grown men for the La Push bonfire. Jake had been irritable lately, though. She admittedly hadn't known the boy for very long, but over the time meeting up to talk cars, and for her to learn from him all that he could teach about them, they'd gotten pretty close. She liked him, he never seemed to judge her for her interests, any of them. "Maybe next time?" The offer was tentative. She didn't mind hanging out with Jake at all, though cars were often the only thing they could really agree on, but if it included his friends, that meant that Sam and Paul would be there.  **_Avoiding them if I can. They make Edward and Jessica seem like normal, stable individuals._ **

Her father pouted a bit, though it was barely noticeable, and nodded in agreement. The smile he offered her was awkward, though they usually were, and he uneasily patted down his jacket pockets in search of his keys. She watched him fidget a bit, and lean against the kitchen doorway in a manner as awkward as his smile had been. "How're... um... things?"

She'd been there just about a month, and though the damp and rain didn't bother her _as much_ , it was still a rainy, repressed small town out in the middle of forest-y nowhere. Most of her peers at school were gossipy annoyances, and she missed the warmth of Arizona. She didn't miss her peers down there, though, they were little better, and she wasn't as able to be _her_ living there either. "It's... not bad. I'm getting used to it." She paused, and tried to smile at him encouragingly. “I've made some friends at school,” **_if you could call the Cullens that..._** “and I'm loving working on the car with Jake."

He nodded, blushing faintly, and she attempted another smile at him. He'd usually had coffee ready and fresh for her in the mornings, apparently having noticed how she brightened up at it's mere mention, and though she accomplished most of the shopping, he'd dutifully learned what raw sugar was, and kept it around and available. The school hadn't yet called him in regards to her occasionally skipping Gym at the end of the day, or she at least hadn't heard anything from him on the subject. All in all, though they were still tiptoeing around each other, getting used to living with a family member that they hadn't really known for years, he was trying. She could tell he was trying. It was no secret to her that her mother had left him, ranting about the hell of a small town life, and she suspected that Isabella would resent him for living in Forks too. She'd chosen to move there, though, unlike her mother, and though she wasn't always genuinely happy, or completely content, it was better than how it could have been.

"Thanks, Dad." The words made him blush harder, and she wondered if she should start hugging him regularly or something. It would be embarrassing for both of them, even without witnesses, but it would probably make him feel more appreciated. She hadn’t thought a simple thanks would get that much of a reaction. "I... I may still be getting used to it, but I'm glad you let me move here."

He mumbled something and patted her shoulder awkwardly as he scurried out, his brightest red yet, but she could see the happy smile gracing his lips, and nodded to herself. She'd definitely have to start hugging him... at least once a week. Isabella watched where he had been for a moment more, wondering just how much blushing both of them would be in for, before smiling softly and shaking her head. Really she shouldn't be so easily embarrassed about that kind of stuff. **_Totally his fault. Renee is about as bashful as a popinjay._** The thought made her smirk a bit more, and she forced herself to concentrate on her text again.

The day and evening were mostly uneventful. Though she didn't mind Angela at all, the girl seemed adorable and sweet, she hadn't gotten all that close with anyone in Jessica's group as a simple measure to avoid the gossips and Mike. Emmett, Edward, and Alice were all nice enough, and tended to pop up at random at school, attempting what she assumed was their own strange version of friendship, but she didn't feel all that close with them either... even with Emmett's sometimes-too-forward and playful nature. With her avoiding Jake's bonfire, that pretty much left her to her own devices, which she didn't mind at all. Emmett had shoved a book into her bag after their Chem lab on Friday, and she'd found it to be a text from some mechanic course or something similar. When she'd grown tired of studying her Chemistry text book, she settled some music into the living room stereo, and let herself be absorbed in the gifted book until she was finally ready to go upstairs to bed.

"Isabella!"

She screamed, falling clumsily off her bed, and looked around wildly. Sitting just outside her window, in the tree that loomed only a few feet away, was none other than Alice Cullen. Izzy simply pushed herself back against her bed, holding her chest and gasping in air, trying desperately to slow down her heart beat. The girl simply giggled happily where she sat perched, eyes dancing. Isabella stared right back, too busy calming down to really glare.

"Sorry... I couldn't help myself." The girl's tinkling voice was as cheerful as ever, and Isabella let out a long, low breath as she shakily stood. That had nearly frightened her out of her skin. **_What the hell is she doing outside of my window, in a tree..._** Isabella glanced at the clock near her bed and scowled, **_at eleven-thirty at night?_** "Can I come in?"

"Do you understand the concept of using a door?" Izzy squinted at her, wondering how Alice expected to be able to make it from the branch to her window without falling and breaking her neck. "And what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit you!" Alice responded brightly, and Izzy's eyes narrowed a little. The girl was hiding something. "Alright, Edward and Rosalie kind of got into a screaming match, and I wanted to come warn you about what would happen because of it... and then you looked so cute and  _ focused _ on that book Emmett snuck you... I couldn't help startling you, it was hilarious."

"I don't see how any of that connects together to make sense." Isabella mumbled, regretting briefly that she'd left her window open. It was cold out, even if her room had seemed awfully warm when she'd moved there from the living room, and apparently leaving it open was an invitation for Alice to act crazy. "And yes you can come in, but use the door. Are you trying to hurt yourself?"

Alice just giggled again and shifted herself on the branch, bringing her feet up to brace against the bark, before she jumped forward. Isabella screamed again, lurching forward instinctively to help, little though she could have done, and Alice just laughed more as her hands caught the window sill deftly, and her body thudded lightly, feet first, against the outside wall. With an impish grin, the girl scampered inside, squirming easily through the window, as Isabella fell back against her bed in an attempt to calm down her speeding heart... again. The girl was going to give her a heart attack!

"Haven't you ever seen people do Parkour, Izzy? It's so fun!" Alice laughed again and looked around the room curiously. "I'd suggest you try it, but you aren't that well coordinated, to be honest, and I'm afraid you'd seriously injure yourself."

"Why... you... I..." Isabella huffed out a loud breath, laying back to stare up at the ceiling. Why was Alice there again? Something about Rosalie? **_Did I make her angry again? She's been glaring more in Italian class and at lunch lately..._** "What?"

"Edward got into a fight with Rosalie, and I didn't want to hear them going at it... again... so I thought I would visit. It's going to make some things change, a little, so warning you would be nice too." Alice paused, seemingly lost in her thoughts, and her delicate nose wrinkled. "But I don't think you'll accept any explanations I try to give you... which is very strange, you know. Knowing what to say to you can be very difficult sometimes."

She was silent for a moment, simply choosing to look between the ceiling and Alice, perplexed, as she processed all that had just happened. Alice had shown up outside of her window, in a  _ tree _ , and then proceeded to  _ jump _ to her window... and this all had something to do with Edward and Rosalie fighting? "I... um... I'm going to go with 'what?' again."

"Rosalie doesn't like that Edward keeps stalking you... which I'm starting to agree is a little creepy, too, but I tag along for a lot of it, so I guess I've become a creepy-stalker-person as well?" Alice paused, not seeming entirely bothered by that realization. "And she ended up snapping at Edward that he needs to leave you alone because you think it's creepy... and are obviously aggravated by the rumors it's created... and something about you probably not being interested in him anyway? Either way, a lot of yelling. Things are going to be tense this week, since we won't be in school."

"What?" she felt a little like a broken record. The majority of what Alice had babbled didn't make a lot of sense to her, but it didn't bother her either. So whatever was going on in Edward's head had resulted in Rosalie snapping at him in her defense... or not in her defense, she wasn't entirely sure... but why wouldn't they all be in school? Alice looked at her in exasperation. "No... school. Why won't you be in school?"

"Oh, it'll be very nice weather. Quite sunny. We don't go to school when it's like that." Alice smiled brightly. Isabella opened her mouth to ask why, but found the shorter girl simply shaking her head. "You wouldn't believe me if I gave you a reason."

* * *

"The Cullens are never here when it's all sunny and nice out." Mike offered less-than-helpfully. She glanced around at the other students milling in the school lot. Most of them wore a t-shirt or shorts of some kind, and she wondered idly if they were completely insane. No, it wasn't snowy or icy that week, and yes the sky was oddly blue and clear, with a bright sun shining down on them... but that didn't mean that it wasn't still cold as sin. It was still only February, what were they thinking? "I think it's something like Mr. and Mrs. Cullen take them camping or hiking or something. I dunno... but I wish my parents were that cool. They won't even let me stay home when I fake sick... they can always tell..." the last bit was mumbled, and she rolled her eyes. He was probably a terrible actor.

"Seriously though? They all just... always skip if it's sunny?" Isabella frowned a little. That was so weird. She was dutifully ignoring Jessica and Lauren, where they glared at her from across the quad, and tried not to look too interested in what Mike had to say. "How is that even possible? They must miss so much school."

"It's not really all that sunny often, Izzy." He shrugged absently, obviously not bothered by that. "The weather's rarely really nice... if it wasn't still so cold, we'd all be trekking down to La Push after school... we probably will anyway for a campfire and some fun on Friday if it's still nice." She knew that what he meant by 'La Push' was the beach, and not the rest of the territory encompassed by the reservation. She hadn't seen much of it, usually just sticking around Jake and the boy's haunts, but the idea of actually swimming in this frigid weather was making her shiver. "You wanna come?"

"You don't even know if the weather will hold." She deflected, standing and stretching a little before grabbing her bag. He was going to ask her out again if she didn't get away quickly.

"Yeah, but... if it does?" He looked so damn hopeful that she almost felt guilty saying no. Honestly speaking she was probably going to be over with Jake, showing him the book Emmett had given her, and working on the car anyway.

"Maybe... I was thinking of visiting a friend on the Res anyway... and  _ if _ I do, and  _ if _ you guys go out to the beach... maybe we'll drop by." He brightened quickly, and she beat a hasty retreat. Hopefully he wouldn't take that as a definite yes. The boy was a bit dense sometimes.

The remainder of the day, and the week in general, was definitely a different experience. It wasn't hard to notice that the cafeteria seemed a bit louder without the Cullens there, though that might have been her own annoyance with people in general. Mike and Erik were both more persistent in bothering her, without the possibility of Emmett or Edward popping up out of nowhere to speak with her. She hadn't quite realized what the occasional association with the boys had done for her. Not having Emmett in Chemistry made it much more boring too, and by the time Friday had rolled around, she definitely missed at least the boisterous, bulky Emmett. Mike's words hadn't felt completely honest that Monday, and she supposed that meant that the Cullens didn't leave  _ every _ time it got sunny, but they had to have at least this time. Clouds were rolling in again by the time school was drawing to a close at the end of the week, and she saw Mike's expression growing more and more forlorn as the sky grew darker.

"Hey, Izzy. You going to see that friend of yours today?" Mike nearly pouted at her as she struggled to juggle her bag, opening the door, and how he hovered too close. She shrugged, though the answer was no. Jake hadn't been returning her calls since she'd skipped going out with her father to La Push that past weekend, and she wondered if he was still just being temperamental and moody, or if she'd actually insulted him by not showing up even when he hadn't directly invited her. "Is... is it, um... a guy?"

"Yeah." She threw her bag into the passenger seat, and looked at him over the top of her door, the metal a comforting barrier between them. Her gaze was impatient, he was keeping her there longer than needed after all.

"Is, um..." he frowned, and then seemed to puff himself up, chest expanding and a strange, constipated look on his face. He was probably trying to look tough and brave. "Is he your boyfriend?"

**_Shit, seriously? Take a hint._** "Jake? No. We work on my car together." She frowned and moved to enter her car. The door still cracked, she frowned at him again. "I'm going home, Mike. Go talk to Jessica or something."

"Um... right... Bye Izzy!" He smiled brightly at her, and she rolled her eyes. She should have lied and said that Jake  _ was _ her boyfriend, weird as that would feel. Maybe then Mike would leave her alone.

"Isabella!" The shout made her break hard, and she gripped the steering wheel tightly, glancing quickly around to see if she had been about to hit someone or something. No, but Emmett was lumbering out of the shiny Volvo, waving wildly at her, with Alice sticking her head out of one window and giggling. "Izzy-bear!"

"Don't call me that, Emmett!" She shouted back at him, shoving the car into park and leaning further out. They needed to fiddle with the clutch again. "What're you doing here? School just ended!"

"Alice was right, your face is priceless when we startle you." He laughed, leaning against her car as he shuffled to a quick stop next to it. She glared at him. "No, really. I could see it all the way over in Eddie's car. They both say Hi, by the way."

"What did you want, Emmett? You nearly made me crash." She sighed, trying not to smile up at him. It was  _ not _ funny that yet another of the Cullens had chosen to nearly give her a heart attack.

"Do you have my Chemistry assignments?" He smiled brightly, and she noticed his teeth gleam. Her eyebrows rose high at the question, and he noticeably deflated. "You didn't get any of my assignments for me?"

"Emmett... what makes you think I'd have gotten them for you? We have one class together... which we're both ahead in." She rubbed her temple idly, and squinted over at the silver car, noticing Edward peering at her from the driver seat. "Where did all of you go?"

"Hunting." The answer was bright, if confusing, especially as it seemed he was telling the truth. Something about Rosalie and Alice, and even Edward to an extent, just didn't seem like the hunting type. "Listen, I didn't really come all the way over here to ask you about school work... though you not having it  _ did _ lose me a bet with Edward, thanks." He scowled at her playfully, and she fidgeted a little bit. "We... um... we need to talk to you. All of us... Rose won't be there... but she's kind of pouting right now. Could you follow us home?"

The way he said it made her feel like a stray, ready to be turned into a pet, but she refrained from commenting on that. "Right now?" She frowned a little, and watched him nod. "Who all do you mean by we?"

"Well, me, and Eddie and Alice... and... well... Jazz and Carlisle and Esme. Rose still isn't back yet." He looked a little stiff, and his chest was still again. "Jazz and Carlisle and Esme are all mostly just going to be there to make sure we don't let things get too complicated... but it's kind of important."

She debated for a moment, but seeing Mike not far away looking on with a bitter expression, and the way that Edward and Alice both watched out of their car impatiently, she felt she had little choice. Other than Jake, they were the closest things to friends she had so far, and Emmett did look particularly uncomfortable with whatever was happening. Mutely, she nodded, and he nodded quickly back. The way that he rushed to the Volvo, though, was almost stilted, as if he was holding himself back from moving faster. The drive while following them was... interesting, to say the least. She had ignored the stares of the lingering students after them, and simply trailed after the shiny, silver car. As soon as it left the more trafficked areas of town, though, the other car sped up well past the speed limit, just barely a speed she was marginally comfortable with even, and she had to take several moments, once they'd finally stopped, just to deal with the fact that it felt like they were trying to outrun something. Only when she'd managed to settle herself again did she notice the house that the three of them were standing in front of, waiting for her.

It was huge, that itself was impressive, considering that it seemed to be out in the middle of the woods. She'd already gathered that the Cullens were well off. Beyond the fact that their father was a doctor, all of them dressed well, and the Volvo that Edward drove was one of the most recent models... not a cheap car. This, though, seemed extravagant. Large sections of the three-storied house's walls were sparkling windows, and the entire thing looked to be in pretty much pristine condition. She gaped, openly, as she slid out of her car, a little shocked at how lavish the entire place seemed. She couldn't imagine what lay within.

**_It's like a glass mansion._** She couldn't help the thought crossing her mind, and felt more than a little embarrassed at her staring when she saw Edward hide a snicker.

"Maybe if you come back again, after today, we can show you around the house." Edward offered, noting not only her surprise at the place, but also how impressed she seemed. Alice nodded eagerly, practically dancing in place, and Emmett looked stiff and embarrassed again. "For now, we'll try to stick with the living room."

She was silent, still a little shocked with the place, as they led her through the front door and into a living room that looked somehow both posh, and comfortable. It didn't quite have that snobby, designer feel that the rooms pictured in magazines did, but it definitely had a professional touch, and the obvious influence of money. Three others were already seated there, each watching as she was led in silently. Jazz offered her a tight grin and a nod, which she returned with a fond smile of her own as Emmett settled almost immediately next to the blonde boy. They leaned against each other almost imperceptibly, but were so obviously comfortable with each other. She'd known Emmett was gay, he'd told her that himself, those weeks ago, but the relationship with Jasper was... if not a surprise, at least a confirmation she hadn't expected. The man and woman settled on a couch nearby both looked friendly, and too young to have children in high school... though they were supposedly all adopted despite their visual similarities. Both were smiling happily at her, and the woman barely hesitated before standing and practically gliding over to her, taking her hand in happy greeting.

"You must be Isabella. We've heard a good deal about you." The woman's voice was smooth and melodious, much like the Cullens she'd become more familiar with, and also like Emmett or the occasional touch she'd received from Edward or Alice, the woman's hands were noticeably chilled. "You can call me Esme, and that would be my husband Carlisle."

Isabella nodded, looking between them and trying to offer a polite smile. This was... interesting... and strange... and a little embarrassing. "Er... hi. It's nice to meet you."

"Esme, you're making her hands cold." Edward interjected softly, offering Isabella a pained smile as he moved past them, and took the other seat next to the man she'd been told was named Carlisle. "She doesn't mind... but you are."

"I'm so sorry, dear!" The woman's honey eyes widened, and she quickly let go, moving back to the sofa quickly, oddly so. "Please, have a seat."

"It is lovely to meet you, Isabella, even under awkward circumstances. We aren't interrupting anything, are we?" Carlisle's voice was as smooth as his honey-colored eyes, and Isabella glanced surreptitiously around. Alice's, Emmet's, and Jasper's eyes were all that light honey color too... only Edward's seemed to be a dark caramel color, and she knew from having seen it too often over the past month that his eyes changed shades quite often. Silently, following her thoughts, the bronze-haired boy nodded. "Alice tells me that you work for the movie and entertainment rental shop in town?"

"Yes I do... but I didn't have any plans for the afternoon, no." She looked around again, and settled into a chair stiffly. Alice was flitting between perching on the sofa arm, and standing or moving around. "I... Emmett said that it was important I come over?"

"Yes. Alice..." Edward closed his eyes and settled himself. It was almost frightening how utterly still he could become sometimes. "You figured out my ability, my power, very early on. Fairly easily too. I've said multiple times that you are oddly observant. Most... people... do not bother. Alice, as you may have realized, has an ability too." The girl nodded, still smiling brightly at her. "She can see the future, to an extent. It's a bit more complicated than that, but essentially she's precognitive." Isabella nodded slowly. She hadn't really been sure, or as suspicious of it as she had been of Edward's ability, but it wasn't entirely surprising. "Jasper has an ability as well, but that's not immediately important. Alice had a vision while we were all away, and it's made it... important... to talk to you."

"Yeah, Izzy-bear. We're not trying to scare you here." Emmett smiled brightly, trying to make a joke, but she simply glared at him for the nickname. How had he come up with the ridiculous name anyway?

"As I was saying... Alice had a vision, Isabella." Edward scowled, and she noticed Carlisle gently grip the boy's arm, which seemed to calm him marginally. "You... you're...  _ friends _ ... with that boy from La Push."

"Jake." Isabella nodded slowly, frowning a little back at him. She'd noticed him becoming upset whenever Jake or the Reservation came up before, and the subject had always gotten changed before, but he looked genuinely angry and insulted by the admittance this time. "He hasn't been returning my calls, though. We usually work on my car together."

"Yes..." Edward swallowed hard, and she noticed his eyes seemed a little darker. "Well... her vision regards that."

"We can't tell you a lot, Izzy." Alice interrupted, especially as it seemed difficult for Edward to say whatever was going on. "We just can't... but it is rather complicated. The most important thing is for you to be... well... safe. He's not going to try to hurt you... but, well, please make sure the very tall boy he's friends with is around if the two of you should talk." Alice implored, honey eyes wide and concerned. Isabella frowned, confused, at the request. Sam? Why would she need him around? Unless... "He's probably going to be around a lot for your friend anyway... but please make sure he's there if the two of you talk."

"What's wrong?" Isabella asked, still scowling lightly. This seemed like an awfully big deal being made of them asking her to have Sam around when she was near Jake. If her ability, or vision, showed her what Sam could do... did that mean Jake too?

"Alice saw the two of you getting into an argument." Edward offered, his teeth clenched.

"Mostly him... he's going to lose his temper." Alice's expression was no longer cheerful, and to the side, Emmett was watching in mute concern. Maybe he didn't know what to say, not having an ability like the other two, or three if what they'd implied about Jasper meant anything. "I don't think it will be dangerous, immediately... but he's going to lose his temper, and he's going to say some things. Mostly, it will be things regarding our family, and your friendship with Emmett, and now Edward and myself. His tall friend should be able to help him keep his temper in check, and from saying anything too much... but what it concerns means we had to talk to you." Alice moved from perching on the couch arm to standing, and fidgeted in an elegant, almost dance-like way, moving in a tight pacing motion. "We can't tell you what he'll say, or what this all means... we can't... but..."

"But if your friend does say too much, and his taller friend gets upset with what he's revealed... it is important that they know that we will not consider the treaty broken." Carlisle interrupted where it was obvious Alice was having trouble finding the words. Isabella's eyebrows drew together, wondering what the hell he meant by a treaty. "We can't answer most of the questions this will have for you... but you need to remember that part, at least, to tell them if something does happen."

"If it does... well... he'll still say enough that you will probably start figuring things out on your own. You can ask us anything you want, then. We won't be able to explain until, well, until you've figured most of the whole problem out... but we'll confirm whatever we can along the way." Alice smiled brightly again, though Isabella could tell that it was forced and uncomfortable again. "We know that you aren't going to go telling everyone, or anyone really, about anything you hear about, or figure out on your own. That is why we wanted to talk to you now, and thank you for that consideration you'll have."

Isabella frowned, but nodded. She didn't really know what to say to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to posting this. Yay.
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter. @ForgottenLocke


	4. FOUR

The " _ talk _ " with the Cullens had to have been one of the strangest experiences of her life. Carlisle and Esme had hardly moved at all, literally. Esme mostly just looked on with a sweetly concerned expression, with Carlisle looking more as if he regretted the event occurring at all. Alice's struggles with explaining, but not explaining, what she had supposedly seen had left Isabella more confused than anything else really. She could see the sincerity, and feel the truth, in the girl's words, but with only scattered details to go by she didn't really know what Alice had been trying to warn her about. Before the strange conversation had ended, Emmett had actually bounded up from his seat, swept her up into his arms, and hugged her high into the air with her feet dangling. The resultant giggle from Alice, and odd snarl from Edward, had stalled her from slapping at him to let her down, and before she could really think to do so again he'd gently settled her on the chair again and slipped back over to Jasper. Edward had looked enraged, his eyes almost black, as Carlisle held him firmly in place by the shoulder. That had pretty much ended the brief meeting, Edward finally sending a pained, if apologetic glance, in her direction as he was led away by the blonde patriarch of their family. Alice explained, again without managing to give her any real information, that Edward was just hungry, and it was making him cranky. That Isabella couldn't believe that to be a lie was as odd as anything else.

She'd gone home, confused and more than a little worried, and settled in to making dinner for the evening. That night she'd left her window closed, locked, and the blinds drawn, as she did on Saturday too. Alice was quirky, and that one visit the previous weekend made Isabella worry that perhaps she'd get another visit through her window from a curious Alice wanting to know if it had happened yet. She wouldn't put it past the girl. What worried her just as much as the strange behavior of the Cullens was the possibility that Jake might actually do something. He might have been irritable lately, and not speaking to her over the past week, but she didn't think he was dangerous. He had always seemed like a very goofy, if slightly juvenile, boy. By Sunday afternoon, worry over whatever might be happening to Jake to cause the caution Alice had urged, and over what the talk might mean, had her reaching for the phone again. Maybe he'd actually pick up this time.

"Hello?"

The voice wasn't Jake's, but she figured it was probably Billy's, which was both a relief and a disappointment. He didn't really sound like something might be bothering him, such as something being wrong with his son, though Billy only ever answered the phone first when Jake either wasn't around, or was asleep. "Hi Billy. It's Isabella Swan?"

"Bella!" The man sounded genuinely happy to hear from her, and she blushed a little, trying not to be annoyed at the name. "Oh, sorry, kid. I meant Izzy. Your dad just calls you Bella so often it's hard for this old man sometimes. Were you looking for Jake?"

She breathed out a sigh of relief, growing even more comfortable as she heard the man's happy tone. "Yeah, kind of. I haven't heard from him all week, and he was really moody last week. I didn't upset him by not coming out last Saturday with my Dad, did I?"

"No, no, not at all. He didn't stay very long himself." Billy reassured, and she smiled to herself, until she heard the note of caution and hesitance come into his voice. "He's... just been going through something. Something personal. It's nothing for you to worry yourself about, he's completely fine."

He sounded as much like he was reassuring himself as anything else, and Isabella held back a frustrated sigh. "Has he... um... has he been hanging around that Sam again?"

"Isabella..." Billy was reproachful, and she rolled her eyes though he couldn't see it over the phone. "You shouldn't be so hard on Sam. He does a lot for the tribe, and he's looking out for Jacob as much as he can. Sam's a good boy... in fact, Jake is out doing whatever it is boys do with him right now."

"Ah... um... how long will he be gone?" She rubbed her temple, staving off a headache. She didn't like it, but this might be an opportunity to get this whole thing over with.

"They're usually out all day now. I'll tell him you called... he's been wanting to get back together with you to work on that car of yours. It's practically all he talks about when he's done with Sam and the boys." It hurt more than she thought it would to realize that Billy was lying about that at least.

They made the appropriate noises at each other in parting, Billy asking after her father as if he didn't see him regularly in person, her asking how he was doing and if he'd enjoyed the sunny weather. By the time she'd hung up, it was into the afternoon, and the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach had only increased. Whatever the Cullens had meant by their little talk on Friday, something was going on with one of the few friends she had in this place, and it would be easy enough to make sure Sam was around, damn the need for that, if she tried to catch Jake that day. She slipped on an old, loose sweater over her top, remembering too well from her last visit that La Push always seemed colder because of the nearby beach, and shoved a jacket on as well. If there was one thing that she  _ really _ missed about Arizona it was the warmth. Maybe not the blasting summer heat, but at least the ambient warmth. As a last minute impulse, she grabbed the book Emmett had given her, figuring that if this was all just a false alarm, and things went well, Jake would probably like reading through it too.

She fidgeted more than a little bit through her drive down to the Res, shifting regularly and fiddling with the radio stations every few seconds or so. It wasn't so much that she wanted to believe poorly of her friend, but she had been able to tell- Alice hadn't been lying. She hadn't explained a lot, but Isabella could tell that, of what she had revealed, she hadn't been lying. That meant that the girl honestly saw visions, or believed she did, with the backing of her family... and that meant that she'd _seen_ Jacob somehow losing his temper and getting into an argument with her... and it somehow involved the Cullens. She wasn't going to be bringing them up, really, and hadn't much before, but she worried over what it all meant. She especially worried that Sam had to be present, for whatever reason, and that Jake had been spending a lot of time with the older boy. The things he'd told her about Sam were definitely cause for worry. **_Just please don't let him be controlling you..._** She let out a long breath, and drove directly past the house that Billy and Jake shared, small thing that it was, and aiming more toward the busier areas of the Res.

Finding Jake and Sam wasn't hard, though Paul and Embry were there too. She slowed to a stop, pulling over where her car wouldn't be in the way of anything, and sat there nervously for a moment. The growl of the engine and muffler was hard to miss, and the boys had all been looking in her direction before she'd even seen them, but Jake still stood well away, obviously in some sort of argument with the others. Sam looked calm, if unhappy, though the other two boys were just as animated and angry as Jake. Even from the distance, Izzy could tell that Jacob looked a bit different. His long hair had been shorn off, leaving an almost military-buzz cut behind, and his form seemed oddly broader. She almost missed Sam snapping something at the other two boys before gesturing to the trees, apparently sending them away before he escorted Jake over to her car. Nervously, frowning a little, she slid out, fidgeting with her keys. Better if she just stayed near the car, some of the times Jake had gotten most irritable with her before he started avoiding her was when she was clumsy... which probably just meant that he was concerned about her. She hoped.

"Hey Izzy, what're you doing here?" Jake grimaced out a smile, and she frowned at her friend before glancing at Sam. Their hair actually  _ matched _ .  **_Matching hair? Really? I get that Sam's all super-boy for the tribe, but that's a little... weird._ ** "My dad said I was busy, right?"

"He said you were out with the boys doing whatever boys do." She smirked at him uneasily, and Jake barked out awkward laughter. "That's a lot of change in one week, Jakes."

"He's just growing up, Isabella." Sam offered in his deep rumble, and she frowned at the taller boy. Jake was taller than she was now, which was definitely odd for only a week, but at least he wasn't a head and shoulders bigger like Sam. The older boy only looked at her levelly, instead of glaring back. "He'll call you when he has time to hang out."

"I'm sure he can tell me that himself." She growled softly, and watched Sam smirk. She hadn't thought he'd heard, but then again...  **_Not surprising. Should have thought of that._ ** "I was just a little concerned, man. You haven't called me back all week. I may not like Sam and Paul, and maybe I should have come see you at your bonfire thing... but I get why you respect them. Whatever, it doesn't mean you need to ignore me. If I hadn't gotten caught up with something on Friday, I was thinking of just stomping down here to force you to stop being an ass." She smirked, trying to joke, but saw his face cloud over angrily.

"I wasn't being an ass! You just don't understand!" Jake snarled, and Isabella pressed harder back into her car, shocked.

Sam grabbed Jake's shoulder quickly and squeezed, holding him back. "She was  _ kidding _ boy.  _ Down _ ." The command in his voice was almost palpable, and Jake wilted immediately under its impact. "Right now probably isn't the right time, Isabella."

"Then tell me why it isn't the right time." She narrowed her eyes at him in challenge, and Sam smiled more broadly. She hated when he smiled at her like that. "Jake, whatever, you can call me when you aren't so moody. It's like you have PMS, and I can't believe I actually just said that to someone..." She wrinkled her nose, disgusted with herself for a moment. Jake looked briefly like he was going to blow up again, before he finally started laughing. Sam joined in softly, but she tried to ignore that

"Isn't it usually supposed to be the jerky-guy saying that to the girl?" Jacob asked with that same goofy smile, lifting a hand to rub at his short hair.

"Yeah, but  _ you're _ being the one that's all pissy and over-reacting." She grumped, managing to smile back at him. He laughed again, blushing, and Sam finally let go of his shoulder, stepping back a little. He remained nearby, but she didn't snap at him to leave, remembering the warning from Alice. "What did you do to your hair? It used to be longer than mine!"

"Uh... I had to cut it. I'll explain some other time." He looked guiltily at Sam, who glared at him passively. Izzy ignored how the glower didn't seem quite genuine, despite how it made Jake wince a little again. "Anyway, it sounded like we really need to get a new muffler on that thing. Your Lady is getting louder."

"Um... not really, actually." She squinted at him, then at Sam, who shook his head. Shrugging, she smiled. "But a new muffler would be nice... chrome maybe... Damn but we need to get some of those dents out too." Jake's goofy smile only got bigger as she continued speaking. "Eventually we'll need to get some of those belts in the engine replaced too, but that can wait for a little. You suck for being unavailable all week... I had to study this mechanics book I got all by myself."

Jake's eyes got impossibly wide and bright, making him look so much younger, and Sam chuckled again off to the side, but she ignored it. "New book? You got a book on it? Is it like one of those book-store books, or a good one? What's it got?"

"Jake, you sound ten." Sam chided, but Jacob laughed and waved him off, still excited. Izzy smiled more brightly at that, and turned to lean in through her car window, stretching for the book on her passenger seat. When she'd finally shimmied back out, having bumped only her elbow and head a few times, instead of whatever other disaster she might have achieved with a random act of clumsiness, Jake was blushing a bright red, all the more apparent without his long hair to hide his face anymore. Rolling her eyes at him, she shoved the book into his hands, gesturing at it for him to see that it seemed to be a college text, instead of something out of the local bookshop.

Jake's expression fell, and the color quickly drained from his face before it flushed in anger again. He actually began to shake as he stared, livid, down at the text in his hands, and Sam stepped forward again with his eyes wide in alarm. "I... I thought that smell was just... the car... they might have leaned on it or something... but... Izzy did one of them  _ give _ this to you? Why the fuck are you talking to them!"

Jacob's skin was getting oddly red, and he shook so hard that he was practically vibrating. Isabella's eyes widened as she stared at him, pressing hard back against the car behind her, fear strangling her voice. Sam almost immediately jumped on the boy, and she heard them growling, literally  _ growling _ at each other as they wrestled in the dirt, book dropped hastily to the side. Jake had said, those weeks ago, as he confided in her, that Sam had been shaking too, that time. Sam managed to pin Jake's arms and legs, barely, wrapping a muscled arm around the boy's neck, and growling at him to calm down. "You're... you're like  _ him _ now!"

Her friend snarled again, and nearly flipped Sam off of him. "One of them gave that to her!" The scream Jacob snarled at Sam as he writhed was enough to scatter most of the few onlookers they'd had. "It's probably  _ stalking _ her by now!" She shivered, eyes still wide, and had a feeling that her car behind her was the only thing holding her up. Sam was growling something back at Jake, she just couldn't quite understand it, and she swallowed hard. What would have happened if the tall boy hadn't been around to jump on Jake then?

"Would you get rid of that damn book!" Sam finally snapped at her, bending Jacob backwards slightly, and she stumbled to the ground, startled, trying to jerk away from them. She felt the burn and sting of skin breaking on her hand and wrist as she fell, but it was overshadowed by Sam's order. The book had set Jake off, however he'd known that it was from someone else, likely somehow knowing it was from one of the Cullens. She squirmed, grabbing the text away from where it had fallen, and flinging it as far from them as she could manage, scrambling back again as Sam finally slammed Jake into the ground, hard enough to stun him. " _ Enough _ !  _ Stop _ !"

That same timbre of command had laced Sam's voice again, and Jake noticeably deflated, nearly going limp even as his expression echoed that he was vainly attempting to fight whatever effect the words had on him. Isabella swallowed hard, and scrambled clumsily back to her feet again as she saw Paul and Embry come bounding out of the trees. Both of them were wearing no more than a pair of ripped and tattered shorts, and she had the tiniest, almost hysterical moment wondering how they weren't freezing to death like that. Sam pushed himself up as well, pulling Jake with him, and actually threw the boy at the others, who caught him heavily by the arms and held him like that.

"Are you alright?" Sam's deep voice sent another shiver of fear down her spine, and she glared at him for whatever had just happened. "You smell like you're bleeding."

"Because that's not gross for someone to say." She grumbled, not caring that he could probably hear her very clearly. He reached forward for her scraped hand to inspect it, but she only stumbled back and away, trying to put a little more of the car between herself and the tall boy. "What the hell?"

"Jacob rather reluctantly admitted that he has told you about when he saw me... um... change... over the summer." Sam tilted his head, still approaching her very slowly, like a frightened animal. Was that what he thought she was? She pretty much felt like it at that moment. "From what you," he smiled again and licked his lips, obviously amused, " _ squeaked _ out before, I'd assume you figured out what's happened to Jacob." He offered his hand again to look at her wound, and she only glared.

"You... yes, he told me what he thought he saw, and he wasn't lying." She narrowed her eyes, cradling the hand to her body instead of letting him see it. It was stinging like a bitch, but that wasn't really important at the moment. Jake was still held tightly in the other boys' hands, and looking guilty now that he saw that Izzy had gotten hurt, even only barely. "And I never told anyone about it." She narrowed her eyes further, standing straight and glowering directly at the tall boy. "I never even  _ thought _ it around others." He looked at her strangely, grabbing her wrist gently and forcing her to allow him to see what had happened. Blood was sluggishly welling around dirt and a few sharp pebbles that had wedged themselves into her scraped skin, but she pulled her hand away, stumbling a little at the force she had to use, and snarled at him. "But if you... if you did something to  _ infect _ my friend against his will... if this is why he's been so angry lately... I swear to god I'll have your doggy ass  _ neutered _ !"

Sam only smiled that same, weird smile at her that he always seemed to get when she let her inner bitch out, obviously not fearing, or even minding, her protective threats, but Paul literally growled at her from where he held Jake. Sam waving hard and dismissively at him actually made Paul quiet, though the shorter, burlier boy still glowered at her in a disturbing manner. **_Fucking hell, them too? They're all fucking wolves!_** She shivered again, staring at them all, eyes wide, not knowing if she should start yelling at them or running.

"I've always liked how... strong... you are Isabella. You would have made a good wolf." Sam's grin turned into a smirk and he looked her over appraisingly. "If you were tribe by blood, you probably would have been." He shrugged. "I didn't infect him, this is hereditary. More than that we really shouldn't talk about, especially out in the open."

She glanced at her hand, and frowned at the four boys. Sam hadn't seemed like he was lying. He was still pretty much an arrogant ass, but he was probably telling the truth. "Why'd he get so pissed off?"

"He's just... started... his changes." Sam's words were still halting, as if deciding just what all to say to her. "In the beginning our tempers and moods are unstable. We're very quick to anger, and change. It can be very dangerous, so we try to avoid anyone that causes strong emotions in us until we have learned to control ourselves." He hesitated again, and then sighed. "We are still somewhat of hotheads afterward, but not nearly so bad as the first few weeks."

**_Alice... Alice saw something... if Sam hadn't been here..._** She swallowed hard and nodded. "And... me showing him a _book_ pissed him off?" She snapped, already knowing that it had something to do with it being Emmett's, however he'd known that, and not the book itself.

"Sam, she needs to stay here. We have to put her somewhere!" Jake began to panic again, struggling against the boys that held him, and oddly giving them quite the time in trying to keep him in place. Sam stared at him, obviously surprised at Jake being able to struggle again so soon. "Let her stay with Leah! They go to that school! One gave it to her! She's... We have to stop them! They're probably stalking her... I smelled it all over that book... I have to  _ do _ something!"

"I said  _ stop _ ." Sam snapped, and Jake groaned, stilling where he was being held but continuing to huff panicked breaths.

"But one of the leeches is close enough to her to know about her car!" Jake yelled, vibrating with worry more than rage this time.

"Jake, the closest you have to be to Izzy to know she's obsessed with her car is  _ hearing _ distance." Embry argued, frowning at his friend, and jostled Jacob a little. "Calm the fuck down."

"Emmett gave me the book." Isabella lifted her head proudly and glared at them all, waiting for whatever reaction that would cause. Hopefully she wouldn't die. Paul audibly growled again, Embry groaned, and Jake began his struggles anew. "And you need to  _ calm the fuck  _ **_down_ ** ." Jake whimpered, wincing away from her, and Sam almost laughed. "What the hell is wrong with Emmett, huh?"

"He's a  _ leech _ ." Jake growled, still wincing away from her, and Sam growled - his amusement at Jake being cowed by her gone.

"Shut up, Jacob. The treaty." The words were a snarl, and Isabella barely understood them. She saw that same anger starting to take Sam, and her eyes widened. That treaty thing again? Whatever it was?

"The Cullens spoke to me on Friday, Sam." She interrupted, startling him, and he actually growled at her. She glared back at him harder, and he clenched a fist tightly, probably to keep himself under control. "I don't know how they knew that it would come up," she tried not to cringe at her own lie, and hoped they couldn't smell it on her, "but Carlisle said that you need to know that, with this, they won't consider whatever this treaty thing is broken. They won't like it, but because it's me, they said that it wouldn't be broken."

He shook and growled more, but kept himself from whatever would have happened next, especially as Jake struggled again, this time in an effort to go help her. Turning, he snarled at Jake to calm down again, and that this didn't mean he could say anything. "It doesn't matter, Isabella. Go home. Stay away from them, they aren't safe." He paused, half turned from her, already gesturing for Embry and Paul to pull Jake away. "Jacob will contact you when he is safe to be around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one evening. Not exactly on the long side, but I almost feel as if I've been motivated here.
> 
> Twitter: @ForgottenLocke


	5. FIVE

Isabella looked, hard, at Emmett and the large boy fidgeted in his seat again. He was being oddly quiet, especially for him, and giving her the opportunity to listen to their teacher drone on about whatever they were supposed to be studying. None of the Cullens had trailed after her into the auditorium either, not even Edward or Alice. First they draw her into that awkward meeting to warn her about something that they wouldn't tell her about, kind of, and then they ignore her? **_Are all of you bi-polar? No, because that would make a marginal level of sense... and he wouldn't be fidgeting like he wants to hug me again. Do it and I smack you, muscle-boy._** He flickered his gaze at her again, watching her, and she made a face at him. Honey-colored eyes twinkled happily, but he didn't even try to pass a note at her. As the bell finally rang, he didn't grab her bag either.

"Hold up, chair-dancer." She hissed at him, very quietly, and Emmett froze mid-step, one foot still raised in the air, looking almost cartoonish in his guilty expression and pose. She ignored the other students watching curiously, and tossed her book-bag at him. Emmett caught it with a goofy, fond smile. "You're skipping with me today, because  _ we _ ..." she was whispering very quietly again and gestured as an example between them, "are going to talk."

Emmett laughed awkwardly - not the booming, happy sound he usually made - and she grabbed his shirt-sleeve to draw him out and away. He still seemed oddly cold, but she'd been getting used to that, and he trailed after her easily. She had no doubts that if Emmett hadn’t accepted her insistance to follow, he wouldn’t be budging an inch. He was easily twice her size in muscle mass alone. Finding the cafeteria less than empty was not in her plans, and she frowned at Alice perched at the usual Cullen table, looking as cheerful as ever. "Hi Ali!"

The loud, relieved voice behind her made her frown again. She'd probably have gotten more out of Emmett if they were alone. Alice despite being closer to her normal behavior than Emmett was, seemed like more of a challenge. Then again, if what they'd revealed on Friday was true, Alice had probably seen that this would happen, and what would be revealed without her. "Are you here to stop the interrogation, or participate?" Izzy asked with a suspicious tone, wrinkling her nose and attempting to look intimidating. Alice giggled, bounced to her feet, and helped to push Emmett into a seat. He actually looked genuinely frightened when she did so.

"I'm here to... help you, but make sure he doesn't put his foot in his mouth at the same time." Alice giggled, took Izzy's hand, and drew her to a seat as well. "Now... you're safe and uninjured, so either it hasn't happened yet, or everything went well."

"No vision?" Isabella folded her arms and quirked an eyebrow, ignoring Emmett's teasing expression at his sister. At least Edward wasn't there to read her mind and head off any of her questions... then again, Alice could probably accomplish something similar, with more effect.

"She tried to force one, but it wouldn't come." Emmett laughed again, and the sound of Alice hitting his shoulder was oddly loud, like two rocks smacking together. "She pouted all weekend."

"Do you know what Jake and the others are?" Isabella asked then, staring forcefully at them, and Alice and Emmett looked a little sheepish, though Emmett nodded in answer. "How  _ long _ have you known... and do  _ they _ know that you know?"

"We've known about that mutt Sam since his change... but we dunno who else." Emmett shrugged. "Alice knows about your friend, cause of her vision, but..."

"For a while, Izzy." Alice interrupted, shooting a look at Emmett, who clamped his mouth shut. "And they know we're aware of them."

"Is that why they don't like you?" Isabella scowled and leaned back against the table, glaring, her arms folded petulantly. "I mean, Jake literally  _ freaked out _ just knowing that book came from Emmett. Well, not Emmett specifically, and how he knew was weird... but he went into a huge fit."

"Yes." Alice spoke before Emmett could answer, her expression almost as determined and curious as Edward's always seemed to be. Her pale face didn't move, and her gaze didn't flicker, her tone was even... but Isabella rolled her eyes and glowered away from both of them.

"Don't lie." The snapped words made Alice smile, and Emmett look startled. "Whatever. Jake kept calling you leeches. What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It's an insulting term for the condition our family has." Alice answered cheerfully, bouncing again in her seat and looking excitedly at Emmett. "His entire pack uses it. Don't yell at them about it yet though, it would probably set your friend off again." Isabella was silent for several moments, already knowing that her next question was not going to be answered... not truthfully at least. "Ask."

"Why did he almost change into a wolf just thinking about either of you near me? He started ranting about one of you probably stalking me because of the book." Her eyebrows narrowed at them, almost pouting. "I refrained from mentioning Edward's habits."

"That's not the question you were going to ask..." Alice pouted back at her, though playfully, and Emmett smirked. "Emmett, you can answer that one... but don't be an idiot."

"We piss the mutts off." Emmett chuckled, dodging Alice's slap. "They change when they're all angry and moody, and thinking about us pisses them off."

"That's so informative." Izzy grumbled, making Alice laugh. "Alice, what's the real reason?"

"It... has to do with our 'medical' condition." Alice shrugged, and Emmett was very silent for a moment. Then, the oddly loud crack, similar to when Alice had hit his shoulder, sounded, accompanied by his loud laughter. She hadn't seen Alice move, but the girl's hand was in the air, probably from hitting him again, and Emmett was on the floor, rolling around as he guffawed. "They're prejudiced."

"I hate it when you tell the truth but you don't." Isabella huffed, staring at the both of them. Alice hadn't gotten much of the opportunity to do that so far, but this was at least the second or third time, and Izzy had the feeling that it would happen...  _ a lot _ . "Alright, from Emmett's... reaction... is it really what I was suspecting? Some kind of medical thing? Or not?"

"It's not really... medical... not the way humans would define it..." Alice admitted, still smiling cheerfully. Isabella's eyes widened at her wording. "But it is a... condition... of sorts."

"This would be so much easier if you would just tell me." Isabella grumbled softly, attempting to figure out what, exactly, Alice had meant by that. She might not consider  _ all _ of the Cullens her friends, but Emmett at the least, and Alice usually. Even Edward almost seemed like a friend, when he wasn't watching her like a confused, starving stalker-person.  **_Rosalie might glare at me for no apparent reason sometimes, but she's not as bad as Jessica, and Jasper pretty much just always looks uncomfortable... so getting along with the two of them seems unlikely... but it's not like I would tell, or even think, their secret if it's that big of a deal._ **

"Technically... we're not actually supposed to  _ tell _ people. It's against the rules." Alice giggled. "We're not really even supposed to let them find out at all... but the actual rule has something to do with purposefully revealing it to... erm... people..." Something about that phrasing seemed off, though the general feel of the statement was honest enough. "So you need to figure it out on your own, or sucker your doggy friend into telling you. If the big wolf is around when that happens, he'll probably still freak out and think it'll start a war... but really we wouldn't mind you actually knowing.  _ I _ know at least that you find out at some point." And Alice tapped her head in demonstration, apparently meaning that she'd seen it. "You won't tell anyone... I mean, you even managed to keep Edward from hearing you think about your furry-friend's secret."

"Ugh... so frustrating..." Izzy groaned, and leaned her head forward against the table. What did she know about them? What would qualify for a condition, medical or otherwise? "My computer is far too slow for a search, you know. It's hell getting it to cooperate when I'm looking up stuff for my car."

"Speaking of which your starter is going to go out in a week or so, you might want to replace that." Alice interjected, and Izzy just groaned again. Just fucking lovely.

* * *

Isabella looked at her search parameters again, scowled, and kicked her desk. She spent the next several moments hopping around, foot held tenderly in her hands, and whimpering. Nevertheless, when she looked once more at the computer's search codes, it said the same thing, as did the results. Shifting eye color, check. Low body temperature, check. Insomnia, check... or she was fairly sure they had trouble sleeping from the slightly dark bruising under their eyes... Different diet, check. Pale skin, check. There were some other things that she had noticed, not even including the powers that at least three of them possessed, but they didn't actually seem like the product of a 'condition' she could feasibly assume they all had. Even looking at what she was searching for, though, she had to admit that it sounded... odd.

"No. I'm living in a damn horror novel." She grumbled, shook her head, and then corrected her complaint. "Worse, a B-flick horror movie... since it's small-town nowhere and high school." If she added in werewolf enemies, or any of the other probably-non-medical things, the common result of her initial search would seem to make even more sense. "Except that it doesn't. It literally does  _ not _ make sense... because this is insane and things like this don't just happen. Jake and his friends are weird enough."  **_Even if their weirdness kind of proves that this type of weirdness is possible..._ ** "But I've never even seen them change, I'm just taking their word for it!"

"Bells?" her father's concerned voice sounded on the other side of her door, and she winced, realizing that her half-aloud, half-thought ranting had drawn his attention. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine, dad." She yelled back, turning crimson. There was no way in hell she was letting him see what she was researching, especially as she'd claimed it was for school. "Sorry. Has Jake called yet?"

"Um. No. You're on the internet." He reminded her, and she sighed, turning to flop down on her bed. Right. Dial up. Stupid, stupid small town.

"Sorry. Right. Thanks." She ground out, barely turning her head enough that it wouldn't be muffled by her position facing downward. "I'll just be a bit longer."

"Alright, kiddo." He even  _ sounded _ awkward, especially through the door. She could just picture him shifting a little from side to side on the other end of the door; it was what she would have done in his place. "Love you."

Isabella's grin was shy and happy as she heard that, and she almost missed the sounds of him attempting to move quickly away. Her shout back was louder, so that he would definitely hear it, and despite her own blush at the words, she knew he had to resemble a tomato as he went back to his sports game. "I love you too,  _ Daddy _ !" Alright, so maybe she'd made it a little teasing, but he was probably too flustered to notice. Sighing and turning over to stare at her ceiling, she put the thought of a family of  _ vampires _ out of her mind. "Maybe if I used more medical terminology..."  **_Take out the stuff about their eyes? Maybe change the food thing to 'restricted diet' a lot of conditions have a restricted diet. Decreased melatonin? No, their hair isn't pale, just their skin... That doesn't leave much to search based on, though. I could do a search on them specifically. Maybe find legal or medical records? I don't know enough about hacking and computers for this stuff._ ** Her mental grunt was almost a whine, and she kicked absently at her bed.  **_They can't be vampires... I don't care if my only other real friend is a werewolf._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapter revisions posting tonight. Happy May Day.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on Twitter: @ForgottenLocke


	6. SIX

It was frustrating to say the least. Sunny. The damn day was, unexpectedly,  _ sunny _ . Now she hadn't really thought that Mike's interpretation of Cullen behavior would prove true, but the weather and their absence were only further solidifying her suspicion. The entire morning had gone by without a single one of them around, not even in class, and the teachers weren’t even batting an eye. She was tempted to just drive over to their house, she didn't think that finding it again would be too difficult, but if what she'd found really was true... well, she might not have considered them particularly dangerous, but she wasn't fond of the idea of barging in, uninvited, to a house full of vampires. Nevertheless, she suspected that Alice may have known about the weather ahead of time, with how willing she'd seemed to answer what she could during their brief, and virtually fruitless, interrogation. Unlike Jake, they seemed quite practiced at answering questions without really giving real information away. Not real enough for her at least.

"Izzy!" Her cheek twitched and she let out a sigh, turning to look indulgently in Mike's direction. She'd  _ almost _ made it out of the cafeteria, after her brief check to see if the Cullens would show up late there. "Hey, wait up. What's up? What's happening? In love with me yet?"

He'd be funny if he didn't actually mean that seriously. **_But no, instead he sounds like a very awkward jerk._** "Just... looking around to see if some people were here. And no, Mike, you're not my type."

"You know you think I'm cute." He smiled in a dopey way, trying to sling his arm up and over her shoulders. Eric had gotten the hint after the first week that she wanted nothing to do with any of them in a romantic fashion, and even faster than that had stopped trying to drape an arm over her. Mike either didn't get the hint, or just didn't care. She was starting to suspect the latter. "So we're all going out to La Push tonight. Come with us, have fun."

"Firstly... today is Tuesday, which means that going out and partying all night will have me angry and tired when I have to wake up too early in the morning." Isabella sighed, leaning against the doorway and wishing he hadn't caught her on her way out. "Secondly, I'm really not interested. You're persistent, I get that... and on a tiny, miniscule level, that's almost flattering... but the pestering and pestering and pestering... no. Annoying." **_And it actually makes Edward's staring seem more normal. I don't know why these boys think I'm so interesting._** "I'm not trying to do her any favors, but Jessica obviously likes you. Give her a shot or something."

"Izzy, I don't  _ want _ Jessica, I want  _ you _ ." He pouted and frowned at the same time, ending up looking more constipated than anything, and she tried not to laugh directly in his face. "She's boring... and talks too much. You're cute, and quiet, and I like that." Isabella sighed and rolled her eyes. If the Cullens had been in school, Emmett, Alice, or even Edward, would have been nearby enough to scare the boy away. Maybe they were stalking her, a little, but considering this alternative, she didn't mind so much. "Listen, I'm not going to give up. You'd be hot with me... at least think about it?"

"Mike, Edward has a better chance with me than you do." She growled, rolling her eyes again, and his face made that constipated-pouty-scowl again. "Emmett has a better chance. Hell, even Yorkie has a better chance than you do, and his last name is a small, yappy dog... but he at least gets it and leaves me alone when I want."  **_Which yeah, is the majority of the time, but he does._ ** "Please just stop."  **_It would be so satisfying to throw you in front of Jake, and then make him angry, if you don't._ **

Mike only glowered more, his odd facial expression unchanging, and Izzy took the opportunity to escape the cafeteria, and the small section of students nearby enough to overhear. Honestly speaking, it wasn't that difficult to avoid him for the remainder of the day, especially with her mind preoccupied. **_Cold, pale skin. Strange powers. They don't show up when it's sunny. They don't eat at school. The werewolves call them 'leeches'... Shifting eye color. Unfairly beautiful... God, only knowing Jake and that ass, Sam, makes me think this actually possible, but it just sounds so damn obvious. I just need to hear it from them. I just need to hear them confirm it... that's all._** Looking around at her gym class, and Mike's still scowly-pouting face across the court, she sighed. **_I live in a fucking B horror movie._**

It was one of the rare evenings that she had to go to her part time job, which thinking about it she'd gotten it from Alice and Edward's advice, so the Cullens even knew where that was. None of them showed up, though, not even as it darkened into evening, and she wound up fidgeting and bored. More than once, distracted by someone entering and hoping it was a Cullen, she fell over and knocked at least a shelf of DVDs down. They'd finally sent her home an hour early, just to be rid of the random piles of cases. Charlie was working late again, which wasn't a surprise, so she luckily didn't have to explain why she was home, or pretend to not be distracted. By the time she'd made it up to her room after eating a light dinner, however, she was exhausted, frustrated, and had at least one more bruise.

"How often do humans have to eat like that? It seems so tedious." The light, tinkling noise, made Isabella shriek, stumbling immediately to the ground and staring wide-eyed at the girl bouncing lightly on her bed. "Sorry, I keep doing that."

"Probably on purpose." Isabella hissed under her breath, unable to help herself. Alice giggled, and she remembered that, likely, the girl could hear anything she even attempted to say.  **_Humans. She actually called me a human._ ** Sitting in place to gather her breath and calm down, Izzy just glared at the girl. "What, giving up on the vague hints and waffling?"

"Well, you seem to have figured it out... quite quickly mind you... so there's no real point to attempting to be discreet with you. We really don't mind you knowing, Izzy... most of us. I know you won't tell anyone, and that's the big problem with others finding out." She shifted a little. "Actually, I have this disturbing feeling that you would have been quite content never knowing the  _ full _ truth, and accepted us however we wished to present ourselves, if not for the big commotion with your wolf friend." Isabella didn't comment, mostly because she wasn't sure herself if she'd have bothered to attempt it without that push. Yes she had been a bit curious, and noticed a few things... but she didn't really know if she'd have been curious enough to really try at it. Even at that she had only come up with the most ridiculous of answers. "You know, you and Edward will probably get along great. You say so much up here, instead of actually speaking." Alice tapped her own head in demonstration, and Izzy stood slowly, confused. "I wasn't even sure you'd figured it out until you decided to eat dinner downstairs."

"How's that?" She edged a little toward her desk, sitting and eying the other girl. She didn't really feel as if Alice would attack her, but she wouldn't put it past the bubbly girl to startle her out of her wits again.

"I had a vision of you eating. At one point you glared at the clock, for some reason, and mumbled  _ Stupid vampires. Stupid sun.  _ I couldn't stop giggling afterward." Alice was giggling again, just in memory, and Isabella blushed lightly. She hadn't even really been aware of saying it, though she vaguely thought she might have. It had definitely been one of her many, complaining thoughts. At least she hadn't been mumbling aloud to herself on all of them... hopefully.

"So you are then?" Her words quieted Alice gradually, and the amber colored eyes shifted toward her curiously. Why did their eyes change anyway? "Vampires. Are you? Honestly, I haven't even seen Jacob or the others change forms... so this is all academic to me right now." She shifted again, blushing brighter, and watched Alice watch her. What was so fascinating anyway?  **_I'm really not. People need to stop looking at me like that._ **

"Yes. We're not Hollywood vampires, or Nosferatu, but we are vampires... it feels so strange to actually be talking about this with a human." Alice giggled lightly, almost self-consciously. "Understand, though, that you can't tell anyone about this. There are rules, and... well... we're bending them just by even letting you figure it out, especially with how obvious we all are around you."

"Why are you okay with that, then? If you're doing something wrong by letting me know..." Izzy shook her head, confused. "Emmett was the one that started trying to be friends with me, really. All of you approached me, instead of the other way around."

"Because, no matter what, you would have found out, or figured us out, eventually." Alice sighed and bounced a little in place again. She shifted, then went stiff, and finally let out another breath. "I knew that on your first day. My visions aren't... definite... or constant. I only have them when it is something that will affect myself or those I know and care about, and that only when a decision is made that will result in whatever I see. Somehow, your decision to yell at Jessica that day, eventually meant that you would know, and easily accept, us being vampires." Isabella's eyebrows rose. She seemed to be honest in that belief, though Izzy wasn't quite sure how. "When you started ranting at her, I had a vision of you sitting in our back yard with us all on a sunny day, while we played around."

Izzy was silent for several moments, which didn't seem to bother her guest, remembering the spacy look on Alice's face that day at lunch, and working through how that could possibly have resulted in her finding out about them. Was it because it made them comfortable enough around her to be open? Was it because she had noticed them at all, and was friends with Jacob? Something else? As the questions filtered through her mind, so did Alice's words, and a small frown overtook her face. "On a sunny day?"

"Oh, yes!" Alice bounced again, this time happily, and fluttered her hands excitedly. "I keep forgetting you don't know all about us now that you've figured it out. Vampires don't spontaneously combust in the sun; that's an old myth. We still don't come out where we can be seen when it's bright because of how our skin looks in the sun. It would be too obvious that we weren't human. You'll see eventually. Edward thinks it's disturbing, but most of us don't think it's all that impressive. Hmm... vampire basics... well, though we won't burst into flames in the sun, our bodies are a bit more flammable than a human body, so we're easier to burn and it's harder to put out. We're, of course, stronger and faster than humans, astoundingly so. Many humans would be able to only see blurs or nothing at all when we move at full speed. We're immortal, that's true... and though we do breathe, it's not as necessary as it is for humans... our blood can circulate for far longer than a human's without fresh oxygen, because of the use of the blood we ingest. Which leads to the most obvious thing of drinking blood, instead of eating human food. We no longer have the physical body functions to digest normal food, so introducing it to our bodies usually requires expelling it later."

"That is disgusting." Isabella wrinkled her nose. **_I'm never having them over for dinner. My father would insist they eat with us instead of watching, and I am not watching that or making them deal with it._** She didn't even bother wondering why she still considered them friends. They were no different than when she'd first met them, really. "How often do you hunt, and where? There haven't been disappearances around here, or Char... dad... would have mentioned it, and be paranoid about me being out alone. Do you hunt murderers or thugs in the city or something?"

"No! Oh no." She shook her head rapidly, dark hair flying everywhere as she did, lightly colored eyes wide with shock. "I... oh I'm so sorry I didn't tell you immediately. Really you should learn to fear things more easily, Izzy! We hunt animals, not humans. Human-hunters have bright, blood-red eyes. Our way isn't as fully... satisfying... as theirs, but we consider it a bit more civilized. It's why we're able to get along, to an extent, with the tribe and their wolves. A hundred or so years ago, Carlisle came through here with Esme and Edward, and when they found out that his family hunts animals instead of humans, they drew a treaty. The Cullens do not enter the tribe's territory, now the reservation, and do not hunt humans, and they do not hunt or fight with us, nor do they reveal what we are to ignorant humans."

Isabella nodded, silent, attempting to take it all in. Would she have minded if they hunted humans? Possibly, but she wasn't sure. Maybe not if they only hunted the really despicable criminals, but that would make the lines rather blurry for crossing. As they didn't hunt humans anyway, it wasn't too much of a worry for her. Vampires though... that was as weird, and almost as frightening, as werewolves. Were Jake and his new friends only so hot-headed and moody because it was new to them? "How old are you?"

"Carlisle guesses me to be somewhere around... 19, I think... but I've been a vampire for just around a hundred years. Rose was turned around the same time, and is seventeen. Emmet was 21, and is the youngest, at eighty or so years. Edward is 16, and has been a vampire around a century and a half I think..." Alice looked momentarily confused, as if this weren't something they commonly knew about each other. "and Jasper was turned at 19 as well, just after the American Civil War. He fought for the south."

Isabelle was silent for several moments, just staring at her. Finally, she licked her lips and nodded. "So... even after a century or more, you're still your original age?"

"Yes. Our bodies never age, and we're stuck in the same hormonal and psychological age as we were turned. We can learn to be more mature with time, as anyone can, but at the core of things, most of us will always be teenagers." Alice shrugged lightly and smiled at her. "You already know about my power, and Edwards, but Jasper is an empath... or I believe that is what people are calling it. He can sense and manipulate emotions. Much like our powers, Jasper can't turn it off so... well... it gets overwhelming at times. He's become somewhat accustomed to the buzz of our emotions, but new people, and school, can become too much for him. If he ever seems irritated or distant, that would be why. School is hard for him." Izzy only nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed herself.

"I... don't really know what to say. I believe you. I shouldn't believe you, because this is all so unreal, but you're telling the truth so I have to believe you." She licked her lips and let out a long breath. "Why is Edward so fascinated with me, then? Because you knew I won't tell anyone?"

"Not entirely." Alice hedged a little, glancing at the window, and Isabella wondered if she'd be getting a visit from another of the Cullens that night. If so, they should use her damn door, her father wasn't even home to see them. "That bares a much longer, and detailed, explanation about blood and cravings, though." Izzy gave her a pointed look. They had all evening, even if she would be tired come school the next day... she was never a morning person anyway. "And as I can tell you won't drop this, and it isn't quite safe for Edward to be alone in a small room with you..." Isabella's eyebrows shot up at that, "Izzy, though we are not savages that can't control ourselves around people and blood, our diet does create a certain... issue. Imagine living where everything you eat never quite seems to be filling. You're not always starving, but just a little bit thirsty... and at the same time, you're surrounded by the scent of your favorite, freshly prepared meal. That's what it's like for us. So no, we won't go crazy and drain someone if they start to bleed around us, not unless we've gone an inordinate amount of time without feeding... but it can be rather trying. The exception seems to be, however, the existence of Singers."

Izzy waited a moment, thinking most of that made sense, but when no explanation came as to why someone singing would change things, she scowled. Alice was just watching her, waiting on a reaction, and Isabella felt like throwing something at her almost-friend. Why stop there? It wasn't as if the first part was something that would throw her. "Singers..."

"Yes." Alice seemed satisfied with Isabella's input, nodding. "There's an Italian term for it, but basically it means when a particular human's blood calls very strongly to a vampire. Few vampires will ever have the same Singer; Carlisle believes it to have something to do with the humans genetics and our original genetics from when we were human... but when a human's blood sings to a vampire, they instantly feel as if they're starving, dying of thirst... and that the only relief would be to drain that human dry. It's difficult to describe to a human that has never felt our thirst, and especially if they have never felt starvation or extensive dehydration. Control, until you get used to the sensation, is very difficult."

"Have you ever had a Singer?" Izzy asked, instead of saying the obvious. If she was Edward's singer, then that complicated things drastically. No wonder he always had someone, usually Alice, nearby.

"Me? Yes, actually. It scared me so much that I was halfway through Canada before I stopped running." Alice smiled, though it didn't seem real, and her honey eyes were empty. She obviously wasn't proud of her reaction. "Edward is lucky that the smell of so many other humans, the students, diluted yours that first day. With distance, time, and having other scents around he's gotten accustomed enough that he can stand to be near you for more than a few moments... but Edward has always had excellent control. Almost as good as Carlisle's and Rosalie's."

**_This explains him, and occasionally Emmett, stopping breathing around me. And his reaction on Friday... there must not have been enough of other scents to dilute mine._** Isabella rubbed the side and back of her neck. "So that's why he just... stares at me... like that? He's controlling himself from leaping across the room and tearing my throat out?" **_That is not any less creepy than simply staring. In fact it's more creepy. Understandable, and thank-you for not killing me, but creepy._**

"That and he finds your thoughts interesting, or so he says. He claims that you think a bit differently than a lot of the others around us, though I can't believe that  _ all _ of them are as dim or annoying as some." Alice giggled and bounced off of the bed, moving casually over to the window to peer out. "He can hear everything I'm saying to you, and does not look very happy."

"He's... watching from out there?" Isabella stood up, scowling, and stormed over to the window. Edward hid just within the tree line, and waved sheepishly at her. "Go home. You can be nosy about the conversation and look at her mind later. I'm not frightened or offended so far, but this is pushing the boundaries of personal space and creepy vampire stalker. We'll be having words tomorrow, where there's more space to dissipate my smell, about what is, and what is  _ not _ appropriate." She'd tried to keep her voice at a normal level, though it was odd having to do so, and heard Alice giggle behind her. "And if you really  _ have _ been watching me through the window sometimes, that stops now too."

Edward shifted from foot to foot again, before waving once more and disappearing. He didn't step away, and was not obscured by trees, he just vanished. Izzy gasped, shocked that she'd seen evidence of their supposed speed, and spun to face Alice wide-eyed. "He really is just a 16-year-old boy underneath his vampire maturity, Izzy. Don't be so hard on him."

"Okay, ignoring the weirdness that is the fact that you and your family, or coven or whatever, are  _ vampires _ , it is not normal 16-year-old boy behavior to stalk someone or watch them as they sleep. Not even their crushes. That's obsession, and possessiveness, and creepy tempting-with-what-you-can't-have stuff." Izzy snapped at her, folding her arms, and Alice giggled again. "Besides, I'm sure he'll grill you for all the grizzly details once you get home, so he has no business lurking outside of my house, eavesdropping."

"Yes ma'am." Alice chirped, bouncing in place. "I'm so happy you've accepted this so well. I didn't believe my own vision when it showed that you wouldn't freak out." Isabella suddenly found herself with an armful of happy, giggling Alice... who just also happened to be rather cold and hard to the touch as she hugged her. "Thank-you. It's been decades since we've made a new friend."

"You're welcome, I think..." She laughed a little nervously, grateful that Alice's strength didn't crush her, and uncomfortable with the hug. She wasn't a hugger. Hugging, especially people she barely knew, was embarrassing, and emotional. She wasn't a hugger, and she was fairly sure that she was turning red.

"Gosh, Izzy, you do smell lovely. I think I should go, if you're going to keep blushing like that." Alice pulled away and winked at her, showing that she was mostly joking, but Isabella took it as the farewell it was meant as. She only nodded, and as Alice actually jumped from her window, just waved after the girl.  **_Vampires. Well fuck._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapter revisions posting tonight. Happy May Day.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on Twitter: @ForgottenLocke


	7. SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapter revisions posting tonight. Happy May Day.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on Twitter: @ForgottenLocke

"I don't care what Alice says, Emmett. She's still a human!" The words came out as a hiss, but Isabella could hear them all the same. She hadn't expected to walk in on their conversation, especially as there had been a note on her car window from Edward that he would meet her with Emmett in the auditorium before classes began. "Even, on the miniscule chance that she  _ doesn't _ change her mind, and actually manages to keep our secret... even if so much as  _ associating _ with her doesn't bring those overbearing mutts down on our heads... she'll still die!"

"Awe Rose, Eddie's not gonna kill her. He's been doing great with his control!" The goofy smile was even audible in Emmett's voice, as was the scowl in Rosalie's answering huff. "Come on... Rosie..."

"Don't Rosie me! I wasn't talking about her supposedly being Edward's Singer, which is yet another reason why this is just stupid." Rosalie's voice actually dropped into a growl, and Isabella ignored the thrum that sent through her veins. "Humans are fragile. You had to practice hugging glass vases to make sure you didn't crush her when you finally hugged her! Humans die, either from sickness, or an accident, or murders, or old age... but they die. What do you think that will do to all of you when it happens if you've grown attached?"

"Maybe we won't be friends for that long?" Emmett's voice sounded hesitant. "I mean, humans don't always bond as tightly as we do... maybe we'll grow apart."

"It would be satisfying enough to know that she lived a full, human life, Rosalie." Edward finally interjected, startling Isabella where she eavesdropped. Maybe she shouldn't mention too much of that in her argument. "Besides, she can hear us, and she wished to speak with me about appropriate behavior."

Isabella opened the door all the way and stepped in, trying not to blush for Edward's sake, and doing her best to not look too guilty. Rosalie and Emmett looked in her direction, a scowl on the blonde's pretty face. Why was Rosalie lecturing Emmett anyway? Despite the rumors, she knew by that point that Emmett was very gay, and very much dating Jasper. Was this simply his turn, if Rosalie objected to her knowing, and her friendship, so much?

"No, Emmett and Rose are very close." Edward corrected her thoughts, and she couldn't help the blush this time, especially as the blonde's glare hardened, and Emmett gave a goofy smile of acknowledgement. "She's concerned he'll get attached to you, and then get depressed when you're gone."

"Shut up, Edward." Rose snapped, glaring at him, before beginning to storm around Izzy and out the door. The blonde faltered lightly, inhaling a deep breath as she went, and shook her head. "He needs that talk on boundaries and behavior... maybe it'll work... but  _ don't _ think this makes me like you, human."

**_She reminds me of that song Lullaby..._** Isabella watched her go, and tried to ignore the confused expression on Edward's face when she turned back around. Emmett just looked happy she was there, and she suspected it had something to do with her finally knowing their secret. "Okay... so... how is this easiest for you? Should I sit a few rows away, or should we prop open the doors or something?" She was fairly sure that Emmett could hold him back if it got as bad as Friday, but she didn't want it to get like that in the first place.

"I became that... agitated... because of the subject matter, as well as your scent." Edward admitted, sounding as if it hurt him to admit it. "I am not likely to lose control like that again if we keep a good enough distance. A row or two would be plenty."

"Tell him that's creepy too, Izzy. Answering peoples' thoughts that other people can't hear... it's like only hearing half of a conversation." Emmett whined, bounding over to her to pick her up, almost gingerly, and place her in one of the auditorium seats. "So did it scare you when you figured it out? Did Alice show you her fangs? Are you worried we're going to drink your blood?"

"Not really... to any of that." Isabella answered, shifting uncomfortably. She'd have to get used to him suddenly grabbing her like that, she didn't anticipate it stopping any time soon... and she especially didn't want to say anything if he'd actually practiced with a glass vase just so he wouldn't hurt her. That last thought was accompanied by a sharp look to Edward, who nodded. "I may not have... seen... Jake or the others change... but I knew about them. This isn't any more frightening, especially as they seem more likely to lose control briefly. I was actually intending to talk to Edward about the way that he... well... behaves with me."

"Yes, you can pester her later, Emmett. She'll be late for her first period at this rate." Edward sat gingerly a row and a few seats away. "Please continue."

"Alright, so I understand that you're... well... very  _ aware _ of where I am and what I'm doing, from this whole Singer business. And if staring at me helps to remind you that I'm a fragile human instead of a tasty meal, then go ahead and stare... but I would appreciate it if you tried to be a little more discreet about it. If you can't, I'd rather be alive than have you try and fail." Isabella shrugged. "So do what you have to to maintain your control, since I understand that I couldn't possibly know what it feels like on your end. I suspect, however, from those few times I've woken up and thought I saw you outside of my window, though, that you do actually watch me sleep sometimes. That is not normal teenager behavior, and as the others haven't done it, I'm assuming not normal vampire behavior either. That means you're either being creepy, or letting the Singer thing tempt you too much. If it takes you longer to learn control without creeping on me in my sleep, then let it take longer." Edward nodded, slowly. "Also, don't pry at my thoughts. You may not be able to turn your power off, I get that, but don't pay special attention to them just because you're aware of me. If I can ignore the din of conversation around me, and tune  _ Jessica _ out, you don't always have to listen in to what I'm thinking, no matter how different or interesting you may think it is. If you're curious about something, or just bored, you can always get my attention and ask, instead of eavesdropping on my thoughts. I've already shown that I can distract my thought process if absolutely necessary, so feel free to actually interact socially with me... it'll lessen the creepy factor."

"I can do that." Edward nodded again, primly, and smirked a little. "You really are an interesting person, Isabella."

"The exception to these rules, if you feel like being particularly nice to me, is anything involving Mike, or whatever other guy here doesn't understand common English when I tell him I'm not interested. You and Emmett, and even Alice sometimes, seem to keep him at a distance, which I appreciate." She nodded, then seemed to pause in thought. "If I can help to keep annoying girls, such as Jessica, away somehow, I would be willing to return the favor."

"That would be the instinct you seem to lack." Edward claimed, making Emmett smack him for being rude. She wasn't entirely surprised by the sound, after having heard Alice do that a few times with Emmett. "She doesn't seem to have it, Emmett. They have a basic, primal instinct that tells them we are dangerous, predators, and to keep their distance. Typically humans will shy from us, after their initial curiosity, because of that sense of self-preservation. Emmett or myself being nearby or behaving as if to 'claim' you sets you in that dangerous category. They don't even realize they're thinking it, most often. Though your scent is sinfully tempting to me, Isabella, Mike Newton's is rather disgusting in turn, and I'd rather not mar your lovely scent with the presence of his. You have no fear of me ceasing to scare him away." Edward's smile was crooked, and probably meant to be charming, but came off as somewhat strained and creepy still. "I'm working on it, Izzy."

"I know... sorry..." She sighed, then glanced at Emmett, who still had a goofy smile. "Thank-you. So... um... tell Jasper I'm sorry my emotions are hard on him sometimes."

"I'm sure he doesn't take it that way but he'll appreciate the sentiment." Edward claimed, glancing at Emmett as well.

"Awe, Jazzy doesn't mind you, Izzy! He says you usually operate somewhere around a mildly irritated and bored buzz, and only get really irritable or emotional when someone bothers you." Emmett laughed, only barely seeming too loud that time, and rubbed his short cropped hair. "He says I don't seem to irritate you as much as those first two or three days though, and that for the most part our family just made you lightly confused and aroused."

"Emmett!" Edward snapped, a low growl in his voice, as Isabella blushed and stuttered. She didn't even know how to respond to that, or what to think. Even her thoughts stammered through confusion on whether she was even aware of that, or if he'd been joking. She hadn't been paying enough attention to tell if he'd been joking or not. "I'm so sorry, Isabella. He has no filter on his mouth!"

"I... I don't want to know." she just squeezed her eyes tightly closed, not wanting to know if he was joking or not. She really just didn't want to know that.  **_Fuck I don't want that boy around if I ever actually take an interest in anyone. I'd never stop blushing._ **

* * *

"May we sit with you?" The words startled her, and she glanced quickly behind her to see that almost all of the Cullens were lingering in the food line just past where she stood. There seemed to be a slight separation from where Jasper ended the row of vampires, grimace in place, and the next student started. In fact, it only seemed to be the boys. Glancing around, she saw Alice distracting Rosalie at their normal table, babbling about something or other that kept the blonde only partially glowering.

Edward was giving her that same intense stare, though even as the thought registered on her mind, he glanced away purposefully, chest stilled with lack of breath. "Er... yes. If it's safe..." She arched her brows, and noticed several nearby students glance at them, and looked around for an excuse to have said so. Seeing Rosalie's glower at her, she jerked her head in the blonde's direction. "Your sister doesn't seem to like me."

He nodded just slightly, and rested a cold, hard hand on her arm when she went to pay for her lunch, offering cash for both of theirs, and Jasper and Emmett's as well. "She'll get used to you. There are some things that I would like to discuss, in terms of what you are to me, that we did not cover this morning." She tried not to blush, really she did, but at Emmett's snicker and Jasper's glare at several nearby girls, she knew what it sounded like. At Edward's crooked smirk and another intense stare, she shook her head and tried harder to suppress her blush.  **_Stop tempting yourself by embarrassing me. You may not think I have a self-preservation instinct, but I don't much like playing against the odds either. I haven't even finished restoring Lady yet._ **

Edward's chuckle was a little strained, but he nodded, gesturing to what she had dubbed the Cullen Table after weeks attending the school. It seemed to be just far enough away from the other students that their voices wouldn't carry too much, though she suspected they could talk quietly enough, and still hear each other, that such a precaution didn't matter. The distance did prove to give a buffer from curious ears, though, as she sat nervously down only a seat away from a glowering Rosalie. Admittedly the blonde vampire was paying her very little mind, instead concentrating her dark look on the student populous that seemed so interested in an outsider joining the Cullens for lunch. Isabella was actually surprised when a strange sensation of calm and lethargy blanketed her mind, and through the slow thought processes that resulted, she barely registered that it was different than what she thought she was actually feeling.

"Too much, Jasper." Edward's murmur was soft, but held a hint of a growled warning, and she didn't understand what had even happened until the calm dissipated slightly. Her mind seemed to be working properly again, not nearly so fuzzy, but she wasn't quite as nervous as the staring and being at their table had initially made her. "I said enough..."

"No... thank-you Jasper." Isabella tried to keep her voice as low and quiet as Edward's had been, and the stiff boy glanced at her in his peripherals. "This is lovely. I'm much less likely to start blushing or get angry... and thus rushing blood, Edward... like this. Not all the time though?" Jasper nodded silently, still grimacing lightly at whatever overwhelming surge of emotions the cafeteria presented for him.

"Mmn..." Edward's disgruntled murmur was soft, but obvious, and Isabella let him sit and stew for a few moments, turning her thoughts to her food, and observing how the Cullens all seemed to occasionally push this or that bit around, instead of actually eating anything. Was this show they put on every day really enough to convince most of the students that they actually ate anything? "Yes... but that's not quite important now." Edward answered her mental question, making Alice and Emmett roll their eyes. She heard Rosalie huff. "I don't wish to refer to you, or think of you, as food, Isabella... however much as I may mentally pull away from that, instinctively I cannot help it... We, our kind, are very... protective... of our food. Possessive. It is something that we react with before thinking. Only mates can overcome such things, like Jasper and Emmett, or Carlisle and Esme, though you've only met them once." His eyebrows drew together, and she followed his gaze to a pout-glowering Mike Newton. "As we do wish to be your friend, as  _ I _ wish to be your friend, I would like to take advantage of that instinct, and your aversion to the majority of the student populace as lovers."

"He's being all snooty and proper about asking if you want to pretend to be his girlfriend." Emmett blurted, leaning around Rosalie to look at Izzy with a huge grin. "Alice said she could  _ see _ him ask you, but not your answer."

"You want us to... pretend to date." Isabella blinked a few times, a little shocked. Intellectually, she realized she'd probably feel annoyed and insulted by his proposal, if Jasper weren't manipulating her emotions lightly. As it was, she just felt a little numb. Izzy looked Edward over a bit. He was handsome, she'd recognized that the first day she'd seen them...  _ all _ of the Cullens were unfairly attractive. If she overlooked his creepy habits, like the staring and his supposed watching her sleep, he didn't seem terrible. She didn't really know him, actually. The only one she really knew anything about was Emmett, beyond their powers and what she'd observed. "If I say yes, my rules from this morning still stand."

"Understood. It's mutually beneficial. I am able to follow through with my instinct to scare possible competition away, such as that Newton boy... and you do not have to put up with them." Edward nodded, and Isabella smiled softly as she felt Jasper's influence ebbing more. Emmett was right, Edward was acting snooty and proper. It was actually a little amusing. "I am not snooty, and grammar and formalities aren't... there's nothing wrong with being proper."

"Alright, but... no hugging, not until you're less likely to go black-eyed on me, and until I find you less... creepy..." She wrinkled her nose, and Alice giggled. "You can put your hand on my back, shoulder, or arm so long as you control your strength. And we don't kiss."

"No..." Edward made an odd face, and Isabella almost laughed at it. Emmett actually did, and Alice elbowed Rosalie lightly enough that there wasn't any resulting, loud noise. "Fully agreed."

"Great! This means Izzy can come over to play video games! Ooh, and Alice can drag you to the mall or something!" Emmett laughed and high-fived Alice, who mostly seemed to be giggling and playing along with his excitement. "And maybe you and Rosie can..."

"Isabella pretending to date Edward does not mean that I will do anything with her." Rose snapped, clenching her hand around the fork that she'd been using to play with her salad. Izzy heard the plastic crack and crumble in her grip. "I already stated how I don't approve of this!"

"Awe Rosie, come on..." Emmett whined, leaning back into Jasper, who only winced at them both.

"No. All of you can be friends and get... get attached... to the human, but I am not going to be that stupid." Rose threw the plastic down onto her tray and stood, flouncing away to toss it all into the garbage and stalk out of the cafeteria.

"It's really not you, personally." Edward murmured, an angry glare following his blonde sister out. Emmett was pouting at Jasper, though the other vampire didn't seem to be consoling him much. "She'd react this way with any new friend, especially a human."

Isabella glanced between the vampires around her, and then at the door that Rosalie had stormed away through. Not really knowing what to think about the blonde, or what to say to Edward, she sighed and began picking at her lunch. There wasn't much time left for her to finish before the period was over anyway. Finally, as the awkward silence lingered, and she finished her last bit of salad, she let out a soft breath, contemplating her apple. "I don't like shopping..." Even Edward looked confused.


	8. EIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapter revisions posting today.
> 
> @ForgottenLocke on the Twitverse.

Isabella had thought he was joking; sometimes it was hard to tell with Emmett. Nevertheless, Emmett had met her with Edward and Alice at her car, nearly bouncing as much as Alice was, honey eyes alight with excitement. She was going to "come over to play," if his words were anything to go by. Edward and Alice had both assured her that Emmett mostly meant video games, though what outside of that  _ ‘mostly’ _ had not been explained to her. Apparently they didn't entirely trust her to make it safely back to the Cullen household in a reasonable amount of time, especially with her insisting on at least making something easily reheatable for her father's dinner. With the options left available, the staring of their school peers, and Jasper and Rosalie waiting somewhat impatiently by the Cullen Volvo, it had been determined that Alice would accompany her. Edward wasn't quite safe to be in the tiny confines of a car with her yet, and Isabella had feared for the shocks if Emmett were to accompany her.

"I'm still attempting to process that your brother asked me over to your house to play." Isabella commented, stirring the skillet meal absently. She was still unsure of if her father could even make one of those without burning it. She'd quickly learned his diet consisted of take-out and diner food before her move-in. Alice giggled from where she was flitting around the living room, looking at everything curiously. Izzy had already given up on watching the vampire, the fast movements making her a little queasy. "As in literally asked if I would come over to play. He is a decades old vampire and not... five... right?"

"Sometimes all of us wonder about that." Alice admitted, giggling again. "You're about to get a phone call. Don't mention that I'm here."

Her eyebrows rose and she took a moment to look through the doorway at the vampire, curious, before the phone actually did ring, interrupting any questions she might have had. With a sigh, she picked up, stirring half-heartedly with her other hand. "Hello?"

"Izzy! It's the first chance I've gotten to call. Are you alright? Are you hurt? Are they still stalking you? They're stalking you, aren't they? Please tell me you're avoiding them. How's the car?" It took a moment for the bombardment of questions to wash over her, and it was the last one that made her realize who owned the babbling voice. Jake. Rolling her eyes a little at how much of a mother hen he sounded like, she flicked off the stove.

"I'm fine, Jacob. How are you? Sam isn't bullying you too much, is he? I don't know why you listen to him." She grunted out, glancing over at where Alice stood stiffly, waiting and watching her for whatever happened. Likely her friend could hear the entire conversation.

"He's not... Sam's not that bad, Izzy. He has to be tough... it... it helps us. He has to keep us under control. It's... hard... at first. Sam says it gets easier." Jacob's halting, almost whining, tone in defense of the overgrown annoyance made Isabella roll her eyes again. She wondered if that was how a dog would sound when it's master had been insulted. Wincing and closing her eyes, she breathed out slowly and shook her head. She did not want to think of her friend like that, or compare him to a dog... no matter what the vampires she knew called him. Isabella paused in thought again, letting the silence linger for a moment.  **_My life is so weird._ **

"Jake... I've told you before... he's kind of an ass." She finally said, and heard a soft, huffing growl. "He is. He's like that even if you're not, well, one of you guys... and sometimes he acts and says things that are even creepier than Edward's staring. And I swear, Jake, if he leers at me one more time I'm going to put a muzzle on him."

In her peripherals she saw Alice stifling her giggles, but was distracted by Jake's growl. "Is he still staring at you? He's stalking you! I knew it!"

"Jacob, calm down." She snapped, eyebrows drawing together, and she was surprised at his sudden intake of breath and silence. "You're overreacting. The Cullens aren't a threat to me." She'd simply neglect telling him, or anyone for that matter, about her being Edward's Singer. She didn't think that would go over well, no matter that Edward couldn't quite help that. "I know they're vampires, Jake, but they hunt animals, not humans. Most of them really aren't that bad." A low growl was building on his end, but she was trying to ignore it. "Listen, I accepted you, and what your friend Sam was, without question when you told me about it. I don't care that you are one too, even if I do worry about you. Frankly, until you can keep yourself in control without Sam jumping on you every time you get angry, they're drastically more safe than you are even... so you need to calm down."

"They're  _ leeches _ Izzy! Blood-sucking leeches! Of course they're not safe! I can't even cross the border to get to you now!" He snapped, starting to sound hysterical, and she glanced at Alice for confirmation. As the girl's head bobbed, her short dark hair flopped around, and Alice shrugged. There was nothing that they could do... likely the tribe had come up with that particular bit of the treaty. "You should come stay on the Rez for a while. Dad and Sam wouldn't mind. Your dad probably wouldn't care either."

"Jacob, no. I'm going to say goodbye, and hope that you're doing okay with the changes... and you can call me again when you aren't going to either get snarly like before, or be unreasonable as you are now." She paused and looked at Alice's still mostly-stiff form. Her own brown eyes locked with amber-colored ones, and she let out a soft sigh. "They're... my friends... so you're going to have to learn to live with that."

"Izzy!" He sounded like he was going to start in on another rant objecting, but she did as she'd claimed, and hung up the phone.

"Thank-you." Alice was smiling broadly again, bouncing in place, and Isabella blushed lightly, turning back to the skillet to transfer its contents to a microwavable dish. A quick note with instructions on the fridge would do for her father's dinner needs. "He's going to be like that for a while, as far as I can tell."

"I know. I like him, he's my only other friend here, and he's helped me so much with my car... but I don't allow any of my friends, anyone really, to control who I like and who I'm friends with. Never." Isabella shook her head, jaw tightening, and finished her preparations. "Emmett does understand I'm not good at video games, right? I didn't play them, really, back in Arizona, and I certainly don't here."

"Oh, he heard you the several times you've already said that, but he doesn't care. He's just happy his new friend is willing to come over." Alice giggled and peered curiously around the kitchen as well. "Several of them were afraid you'd not want to come over for a long while, knowing what we are now. Don't save any of that for yourself. Esme doesn't ever get to use the kitchen, so she'll be excited about that. She loves the  _ very _ rare opportunities she has to cook."

The thought of a vampire, who could not eat the food she made, and had been unable to eat human food for a hundred years or more most likely, cooking her dinner was odd. She didn't know that she'd trust Esme to actually make something palatable... nevertheless, it would be rude to decline with this kind of forewarning. **_Besides, their sense of smell is probably so much more advanced than a human's that, even without tasting it, she'd be able to smell what she was doing, and how it was supposed to be._** Hopefully Esme had at least been around human food recently enough to remember the scent of it well.

Her return to the Cullen house was awkward, even with Alice drawing out a stilted conversation about fashion and shopping with her - neither were as much an interest to her as they were to Alice, and as such she didn't fully understand what they were talking about. As she settled her car into a stop in front of the house, it seemed even more daunting than that first time. Her nerves weren't so much from the fact that she was about to enter a vampire coven's home, or lair if she wanted to really be dramatic, but rather that she really didn't know any of them well, other than Emmett. Even Emmett she only knew passively. Yet with that, they expected her to spend an entire evening with them, whatever might be the conversation a mystery to her. She was awkward, clumsy, and quiet even in her normal, daily interactions. How did she expect this to go smoothly?

"Isabella?" She looked over at where Alice sat patiently in her passenger seat. "You looked deep in thought."

"I was." She shrugged, unbuckling her seat-belt finally.

"You do that a lot." Alice giggled, then bounced out of the car. "I didn't want to interrupt, really, but everyone will have heard you driving up, and would wonder what was taking so long if we delayed more." Izzy blushed, hurrying out of the car, and not managing to catch herself when it made her trip over her own feet. Alice was there to catch her effortlessly, her vampire speed having made it easy to be there at the first hint of Isabella's balance being gone. "And that too. No tripping and hurting yourself now."

"I'd be used to it, though." Isabella laughed lightly, trailing after Alice and toward the house. Even without knowing what they were, the building itself was still impressive. She couldn't imagine having to keep it clean, especially since the glass didn't seem to have any water-spots, which seemed unusual in this type of climate.

"You should take dance lessons, or something similar. It would improve your peripheral coordination." Alice commented, giggling her tinkling little laugh. "Though I can't quite see you as the ballet type, like me."

"Been there, done that... it was not pretty." She frowned and fidgeted, especially as they moved into the house. "I fell on one of the other girls and broke her wrist." Alice laughed again, louder this time, and Jasper, who had apparently been paying enough attention to have overheard their conversation, chuckled lightly. Emmett was already absorbed into whatever video game he was playing, the little characters on the screen shooting angrily at each other at his behest. "Hey Em."

"Izzy!" He nearly yelled it, excited, but his eyes never left the screen. "Come on, jump in. I'm killing zombies."

"The zombie just shot you." Alice commented, red lightly tinting the image on the screen. "I'm going to let Esme feed her. Cuddle with your mate or something."

Emmett grunted something, still absorbed, as Alice dragged her away toward what she recognized as their previously unused kitchen. Rosalie was actually in there with Esme, hissing something melodious, but not quite loud enough for Isabella to understand, just under her breath. "When you mention having me fed and go about leading me places, I feel like a pet." Izzy grumbled at Alice, catching the other two vampires' attention. "Hello Miss Esme. Um... Hi Rosalie."

The blonde huffed out an annoyed sound, shot a look at Esme, and stormed away. "Ignore her, dear, she's just being stubborn. It's lovely to see you again!" Esme wrapped her in a hug, making Isabella stiffen in surprise. The vampire woman's arms were stiff as well, positioned just so that they barely touched her, but were around her nevertheless.  **_Emmett really must have practiced for hugging me... that's really touching, in a very strange, and goofy way._ **

"Thank-you." Isabella nodded, swallowing hard as Esme finally let her go and went back to finishing the food. "You didn't have to prepare a meal... I'm the only one that will be eating it, won't I?"

"Oh I'm more than happy too, Izzy dear!" Esme gushed, and Alice helped to settle Isabella into a seat nearby. "We never get to use this kitchen here, it's wonderful to finally be able to. And please, call me Esme. Are there things you don't eat? We've made salad and stuffed pastries for you. The pastries should be easy enough to snack on, after your salad, while you have your fun with Emmett."

"That should be perfect, thanks." Isabella tried to hold back a blush, glancing about the kitchen. It certainly did look unused. "Who is we?"

"Rosalie insisted on helping a little bit. She says that she just wanted to see if she could talk sense into me... but with the way that Edward was smirking at her, she was probably enjoying the chance to do something different in here as much as I am." Esme laughed, the sound light and airy, as opposed to the chiming giggle that Alice seemed to have. "We only have water for you to drink, as I've heard that humans can be very particular about what they drink with their meals, and thought that the safest bet. If you're willing to come back, I'd be happy to find out what it is that you do and don't like for these things."

Isabella was blushing again, and glanced at Alice, who was only grinning at the interaction. Edward loitered in the doorway, observing everything as well, and she felt the need to tell him that staring was still staring, even in his own house. It'd be so much less creepy if he'd just come in and participate, instead of lurking in the background to watch. His suddenly awkward expression must have meant he'd read those thoughts, or at least the general idea of them, and he slowly ambled inside to take a seat as well. "We trust Alice's vision to come true, that you'll be close with the family, but we don't really know how quickly and easily you will take everything. We're all mostly working off of the consideration that you may still be uncomfortable." He blurted, making Alice giggle as she moved out of the kitchen, finally, wandering off with a passive wave at Isabella. "You are, however, welcome here. As I am sure Alice has already revealed to you, we do not make many new friends, not real friends... especially outside of our kind. It’s something that most of us are… excited?... for."

"Here you are, Izzy dear." Esme smiled softly at her, nodding about Edward's statement, as she settled a plate in front of her. It was gorgeous, and looked better than most of the salads she'd had at restaurants before. Taking a deep breath, as she didn't see anything worth being apprehensive about among the salad ingredients, she picked up the fork and began gathering a mouthful. "Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful, Esme, thank-you." Isabella shifted a little, uncomfortable with the way that both of them simply stared at her as she ate, their gazes obviously curious. Did they remember what human food tasted like? Did they miss it? She couldn't think it was just Edward's creepiness, with Esme watching her intently too, and tried not to blush at the attention. It was a little weird to be stared at as she ate, but perhaps they did miss it, or found the concept of human food fascinating. "When was the last time your family made friends with a human?"

"Carlisle and I have spent the occasional evening with a colleague or two of his, over the years... and occasionally when one of the others are at a college, instead of a high school, one will take up friendly conversations with a human student... When was that last one that Alice liked talking about fashion with?" Esme glanced curiously at Edward.

"1993, and before that it was Jasper and the little gay boy in our school in 1975." Edward commented, blinking a few times and attempting to divert his attention away from Isabella, and her eating the salad. It really was lovely, with fresh ingredients. "He had that natural shield that prevented my thought-reading, and Jasper's empathy."

"That's right, Kelly and Alexander." Esme smiled brightly and patted his arm in a motherly fashion, likely in thanks, and Isabella smirked a little. "We did not allow them to find out what we are, of course... though Jasper was quite distraught when he found out that little Alexander fell to that human epidemic in the eighties."

Isabella's eyes narrowed, not only in the knowledge that she was the first they'd allowed so closely into their inner circle, but also the implication of an epidemic. The flu? Sometimes there were pretty powerful strains that swept around, like that bird flue and swine flu over the past several years. Edward shook his head though. "AIDS. Little Alexander moved to New York and fell in with a somewhat bohemian crowd. He died of an opportunistic disease in... 1987... I think. Jasper refused to attend school with us for three years because of that."

"He didn't want to make friends with a fragile human again..." Isabella's eyes were wide and she stared first at Edward, then at Esme. Glancing back at the entrance to the living area, likely where the others could hear their conversation if they paid close enough attention, she felt her throat get tight. **_Poor Jasper. No wonder Rosalie is so set against my being close with the family._** "Why are all of you letting me in now, then, if it hurts so much to find out that a human you liked died years later."

"I believe it was the tragedy of his death, and not Alexander's death itself, that hurt Jasper so much." Esme sighed sadly and looked in the direction of the living room as well. "It is a little hard, sometimes, knowing that the lives of those around us are so brief, though. I've only met you twice, Izzy, and I'm already sure that I'll miss you."

"Stop being depressing!" Emmett yelled from where he probably still sat playing video games. "And let her finish eating so we can play!"

"He's yelling for your benefit. We would have heard him just fine if he hadn't." Edward growled, glaring over his shoulder. "Don't worry, Isabella, thousands of brief friendships are better than an eternity of isolation. If we did not want to be around humans, and try to live normal lives among them, we would not exist as we do... even as aggravating as some teenagers can be." He paused and gave her a strange, awkward smile. "We might as well get you into there before he starts yelling again, though. Esme already likes you, so she'll talk your ear off if you let her."

"Edward!" Esme admonished, her eyes wide and expression stiff, an odd pallor on her skin. Was that how vampires blushed, or rather their own version of it?

* * *

"Izzy..." She glared pointedly at the screen, refusing to look at Emmett, or any of the other nearby vampires really. She already knew what he was going to say. She didn't have to have Edward's or Alice's powers to know that. "You... kinda suck."

"I told you that earlier today." She growled, button mashing in an effort to not 'suck' quite so bad. What a choice of words, coming from a vampire. Unbidden a smile touched her lips, and she heard Edward chuckle behind her. "It's not my fault I'm not obsessed with video games... and considering what you are... and you being gay... shouldn't you consider sucking a compliment?"

Upstairs something hard fell to the ground, and they heard the sound of loud, if light, masculine laughter. In her peripherals she saw Emmett smiling broadly, and heard Edward's laughter joining the sounds from upstairs. Jasper? Probably. She couldn't believe she'd really said that though. "Izzy, you suck." The words were significantly less disappointed this time, and she had the vague feeling that it was supposed to be a compliment now.

"He's going to start saying that as if it's a good thing now, isn't he?" She glanced quickly at Alice, and heard her character die again as she did so. **_Damnit! I'm not good at this stuff!_** Her attention immediately went back to the screen. Why was she getting so involved if she was so terrible at it, really?

"I do believe so." Alice giggled. "You're not going to get any better at this today, by the way."

"Didn't think I would." Isabella button mashed again, frantically, and growled when she died...  _ again _ . "Uh, I do suck." Emmett finally began cracking up, pausing the game and setting down his controller.


	9. NINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapter revisions posting today. We're also gradually seeing more from Rosalie's perspective.
> 
> @ForgottenLocke on the Twitverse.

"Do they have to be together  _ all _ the time?" The words weren't even quiet enough for her to miss, much less the sensitive hearing of a vampire, and Isabella glanced curiously at Edward. Likely he heard unflattering things like that frequently, but it hadn't even been subtle. "He's been following her around for an entire week."

"She's friends with all of them, Jessica. It's not that unusual." Izzy smiled softly at Angela's voice attempting to interrupt the other girl's snippy complaints. "You didn't complain like this when it was Emmett, or when Alice was with them too."

"She's jealous." Edward remarked in an even, soft tone, and Izzy rolled her eyes. That was more than obvious. "She thinks I'm only dating you because you yelled at her about my family... for Rose really, though she doesn't remember that."

Glancing at where Rosalie glared at them approaching at a slow, human pace, Isabella let out a soft sigh. "Neither does Rosalie it seems, most of the time. And you already know I didn't just do it to get your attention." She smirked, despite her dislike of the rumor mill. "I didn't need to do anything out of the ordinary for that, really."  **_Stalker._ **

"I'm not stalking you. You are simply fascinating." He argued, sitting gingerly next to her among the others. Alice giggled and Emmett laughed. "I'm not. I have followed her requests precisely."

"You also trail after her like a lost puppy." Alice giggled, making Emmett guffaw even louder. "It's starting to look like you're actually  _ attracted _ to someone for once, Edward."

"For once?" Isabella glanced around in confusion for a moment, ignoring Edward's grumbles and Emmett's laughter.

"Edward hasn't really taken an interest in people before..." The words were unexpected, though mostly in who they had come from. Isabella's gaze shot quickly to Rosalie, who still had that sad glower on her face. "No one has ever been  _ good enough _ for Edward Cullen."

**_She sounds oddly jealous._** "Really..." Her thoughts and words didn't quite match up, which made Edward chuckle softly, "Edward, do you have a crush on me?" His chuckling stopped immediately, and Emmett curled into Jasper he was laughing so hard.

"I... don't know?" His words, genuinely unsure, made her laugh lightly along with Emmett. She had a feeling the large vampire would be in tears if he were actually capable of it.

**_I damn well hope not, Edward, and I know you're listening._** She continued smiling as she poked at her lunch, ignoring the students that were watching their table now. **_I'm not even sure that I like boys at all, and no matter you being a vampire, you're still a boy._** Edward's dark, amber eyes widened, and he stared at her. Jasper began to laugh lightly then, unable to resist Emmett's mirth, and even Alice was giggling, Rose offering a begrudging smirk.

"That's... interesting..." he sounded just as unsure and halting as his previous statement, and slowly a smile stretched his lips. Alice giggled more, but seemed to notice, and Emmett finally began to calm down, asking what was so damn interesting. Edward glanced around the table, pausing marginally on Alice and Rosalie as he did so, before turning to raise both eyebrows at her curiously.

**_I thought at you that I wasn't sure. Do you not know what 'not even sure' means?_** Izzy rolled her eyes and shook her head. Really, he jumped to conclusions so quickly. He was still looking at her with an amused curious expression. "What?"

"We'll... discuss  _ that _ later." He was still smirking, and then glared at Alice. "Stop poking around in people's futures."

"All that I can see is you brood-pouting at her. I think she decided not to discuss anything with you..." Alice's glazed eyes cleared and she glanced at Isabella. The girl did her best to ignore both of them, concentrating instead on the salad she'd brought from home. It wasn't difficult at all, really, to fill her mind with thoughts of her car, and what she wanted to do to it. The disgusted sound Edward made was enough clue that it had worked. She may not get tired of thinking about cars, especially hers, but it had quickly become boring to Edward, with him following her around school ever since they'd made the agreement. He really did seem like a lost puppy when she thought about it. Edward made another disgusted sound, obviously having caught that through her thoughts about the tint-shade she wanted to eventually put on her windows.

* * *

The ridiculous charade had been going on for at least two weeks at this point, and she was more than sick of it. Edward was obviously obsessed with the human, and their family was only getting more and more attached as every day passed. Initially she hadn't really even understood what the fascination was with the girl. Yes, she had quickly gathered that, despite all other annoyances, Isabella did seem to smell absolutely heavenly, but that alone should warn them away from the girl. It wasn't common practice to try the control of all of them, especially Edward, against temptation. Once again Emmett had roped the human into playing video games with him. A few months ago, it had been her that he'd been nagging, though she'd never bothered to humor the whining. At least this girl being around prevented her from having to hear him pout about not having a playmate.

"You know, if you stare any harder, she might mistake you for Edward." Alice whispered directly next to her, peeking her head over a shoulder to gaze curiously at the fashion magazine Rosalie had been looking through. Rose growled lowly. "Edward's staring I can understand. Yours not so much. Ooh, that's cute!"

Rosalie's eyes drifted briefly down to the page she'd stopped on, noting absently that the baby-doll dress Alice had noticed really was adorable. Sighing, she folded the thing closed and handed it to her sister. She wasn't going to be able to enjoy it with the human lurking around anyway. "I don't  _ stare _ at her. I glare... and not nearly as often as Edward does." Rosalie's voice was snippy, and Alice giggled to herself as she slid into a nearby seat, popping open the magazine and apparently not paying attention. "She belongs with her own kind... safe... and not bothering me."

"She doesn't bother you as much as you think." Alice replied flippantly, waving a hand distractedly and still flicking through the magazine with giddy focus. "You smile half the time you stare, if no one else is watching. You like her too, even if you hate that you like her."

"Do none of you even think about the consequences of this?" Rose snapped, not realizing that her voice was rising beyond their more private conversation tones. "She's Edward's  _ Singer _ . Nevermind that all of you will get depressing and mopey if she dies; if Edward loses control and kills her, don't you understand what that could do to us here? Everyone knows that she spends her spare time with us now. She barely even goes to that reservation of curs anymore, if she ever does. If she disappears, if she winds up dead or injured, it points directly at us."

"Edward isn't going to lose control." Alice sighed, peeking over the magazine. "I've told you that at least once a day."

"Your visions aren't definite, Alice." Rosalie snarled. "What if they simply haven't made a decision, so far, that would lead to his loss of control? What if you just aren't seeing far enough into the future?"

"Because that vision of her with us, outside, in the sun has not changed, and with her wardrobe in it, that is summer at least, if not a year or three into the future. If he hasn't lost control by that point, he'll have gotten plenty used to her scent and draw." Alice argued calmly in return, and Rosalie had the urge to throw something at her. Alice just didn't understand... her visions changed too often, if they reached that far into the future. A single decision, not foreseen yet, could change everything. This was ridiculous. Even at that the girl was in danger among the rest of them, and with the werewolves. That idiot pack leader was regularly checking in with Carlisle already to assure that they weren't overstepping their boundaries with the girl.

"Rosalie, could you at least wait to have your brat-attack until after Isabella's gone home for the day?" Edward snapped, and Rose quickly looked over in the direction of the others. The human was blushing so she had to have heard at least part of the argument, or Edward was being annoying again and telling her everything she couldn't hear.

**_You're starting to talk more like the humans, Edward. At what point, exactly, did you start using the phrase brat-attack?_ **

"When you started having them regularly." Edward replied absently, still glaring.

"I should go anyway. Dad is hopeless when it comes to cooking for himself." The human's blush was fading, which at least meant that her scent wasn't as strong, and Rosalie glowered at Edward as he stood to escort her away. Likely he'd linger around her house with her, if she let him. Completely damn obsessed. She didn't realize they'd be passing close to her as they left until Isabella had stopped almost directly next to her. The human's scent floated around her, forced on her by the marginal breeze throughout the house. "Thank-you for being concerned, even if it is more for your family than me."

The soft words stayed with her even as she tried not to react to the human's scent, and she growled lowly as they moved away. Did the human have no sense of self preservation?  **_Yes, please stop next to the angry vampire that doesn't like you; let her smell how tasty you would be. Tempt her some more... How does Edward stand being near you!_ **

"They left three minutes ago, Rosie. You're still growling." Emmett pouted, half-heartedly playing his game. "Did you have to scare her away? We were having fun... she almost isn't terrible now."

Rosalie managed to stop her growl, and glared at where Alice sat, absorbed in the magazine, giggling. "Rose." She winced at the sound of Jasper's voice behind her. He'd been lingering nearby, watching Emmett and the others interact with Isabella during the human's visit, trying to decide upon if he was ready to know her yet, and as she glanced almost guiltily over at him, she noticed the stark, black eyes staring back at her. She hadn't realized her anger was affecting him that much. Slowly, she sunk down, getting even more annoyed and unable to help herself with that, trying not to show her embarrassment.

As Jasper moved stiffly into the room, his pace and jerky motions indicating that he was tightly controlling the urge to move at full speed, she felt even guiltier. This wasn't right. A human didn't deserve to cause so much of a stir in the family, not even through the annoyance she caused. Rosalie's eyebrows rose slightly as Jasper gripped the back of Emmett's neck tightly with one hand, making the burlier vampire look up at him. Emmett's eyes widened significantly, and before Rose really knew what had happened, both of them were gone together, up the stairs and into their shared room.


	10. TEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapter revisions posting today.
> 
> @ForgottenLocke on the Twitverse.

Isabella looked curiously at where Edward lounged near her window. He wasn't really all  _ that _ bad when he wasn't staring at her like some obsessed stalker, and had seemed to relax more and more as time went on. She didn't mind so much, him following her around, at least now that she didn't have to deal with the creepy staring. "You're still like a lost puppy though." He'd been smirking, obviously reading her train of thought, and the grin widened at her comparison. "What did you  _ do _ before you started trailing around after me?"

"I read, and played music, mostly. We all develop our own little habits and hobbies." Edward arched a single eyebrow at her, and she rolled her eyes. "Emmett has his games, Jasper reads psychology and advances in war tactics... Alice has fashion... we develop hobbies and interests. Most of us are multilingual at this point."

"So what's so fascinating about me, other than my scent?" Isabella snorted, reading through the most recent addition to her mechanics books collection. "I don't do much, and you can't really stand my preoccupation with cars."

"Scent attraction isn't as simple as thirst." Edward drawled, gazing out at the dingy, clouded skyline again. "It responds on deeper, and more varied levels, than simple hunger or thirst, a desire for blood. Really we're not as crazed and monstrous as one might be led to believe by Hollywood or Rosalie's overreactions. If you were always faintly or distinctly hungry, would you become crazed at the sight and scent of your favorite dish? Not likely. However, there's a certain deeper level of pleasure and euphoria that is gained from favorite blood scents and feeding that humans do not fully experience."

She stared at him, mind mostly registering surprise and squeamishness for a full moment, her reaction odd to him. She didn't particularly like blood, and grew faint at the scent or sight of too much of it, he'd learned that already, but she'd never become disgusted by him talking about vampirism before. Finally, she smirked, an expression she'd developed during her times 'playing' with Emmett. "So blood and feeding makes vampires horny."

"Erm... well... not so crudely..." He shifted, and slowly stiffened in place, obviously uncomfortable. As his skin turned the faintest of sallow, dull shades, she shook her head. The vampire equivalent of embarrassment... and the word  _ horny _ made him do that. "It does... well... create a reaction in some. I'm not used to the feeling really, and am enjoying it while it lasts." Her eyebrows rose quickly. "At first your blood, being my Singer, simply drove me to the edges of my control, made me feel absolutely starved... but as I've gotten used to it..."

"Oh my god, you're getting off on  _ smelling _ me?" Her scandalized tone and abrupt fall from her bed made him shoot up, reacting to move to help her, but she scrambled back up before he could decide if the help would be welcome. " _ Seriously _ ?"

"Not... not quite... I..." He stiffened further, skin shifting to that dulled shade again, and her mouth dropped. "It isn't  _ that _ strong, Isabella. It simply makes me happy, like when humans take what is called an 'upper.' I've never really felt attraction to someone before, so this is the closest I know the feeling to be."

"God, just when you seem less creepy." She shivered and glared at him. "Next time just tell me something like: your scent makes me happy... or your scent just attracts me to you... or something... Read Jasper's psychology books. Creepy." He looked away, obviously too embarrassed to actually say anything, and they stood in awkward silence for several moments. "Does that mean you do? You know... that you're attracted to me? Actually attracted to me, not just want to drink my blood?"  **_One day I will get you to say that in the cheesy, Hollywood-Dracula accent by the_ ** **way.**

Edward turned his gaze on her, looking halfway between scandalized and amused at her distracted thought-declaration. "I... don't know, really. I told you that I am not familiar with this sensation. Not that it matters, as you are apparently homosexual."

"Shit Edward I told you I'm not sure about that." She blushed brightly and looked quickly away. "I mean... Rosalie and Alice are gorgeous, but you guys are vampires, that comes with the territory. None of the other girls in school really... get a reaction... and this is embarrassing to talk about. How am I supposed to figure something like that out?" She shook her head, still blushing brightly, and noticed his chest stop moving. He still had to do that whenever she blushed for too long. "I mean, you're just as attractive as them, in your own creepy-stalker-scentophile way."

Edward smiled proudly before her words finally sunk in, and he gave a distinctly moody pout. "Scentophile is not a word, and should not be used to describe me." Dark golden eyes pinned her and she smiled back at him as innocently as she could manage. "And you still called me gorgeous." Izzy rolled her eyes and huffed. "You know you think I'm... er...  _ hot _ ."

* * *

This entire exercise was pointless. She growled lightly, and felt a hand gently squeeze her arm, reminding her that Jasper sat directly next to her. The human had been invited over for dinner. Dinner! How did this make sense? True, privately she enjoyed the rare opportunities to actually  _ use _ that damned kitchen, but she was not this human girl's servant, and it obviously made her even more awkward than her normal human gracelessness to have to be the only one eating in the room. At least this time, unlike the first, a movie night had been scheduled to accommodate the interests of others. Jasper squeezed her arm again, this time a bit harder, and she realized that she'd been glaring angrily at the pair. They were sitting too close. Were they trying to make Edward snap?

"Rose. Please." She glanced at Jasper's black eyes and shifted so that she couldn't see them directly. They had been awfully close lately- just in the past few days, but instead of Edward sitting obsessively nearby, he'd been directly next to her, usually with a hand placed  _ innocently _ on her leg or back. Her dark eyes focused on the idiotic notions being portrayed on the screen. How had Alice convinced them all to watch this? Underworld?

"Their weight would drop them from the ceiling, no matter the claws hooked in to keep them up." Rosalie muttered to the other blonde vampire, and Jasper offered a tense smile. "Has she even  _ seen _ the mutts at La Push? This isn't accurate at all."

"Rosalie, it's just a movie." Edward hissed, sliding his hand along the girl's shoulder. Rose realized that she'd looked back in their direction with her question, and growled lightly at him before turning back to the screen. "She knows very well that this is complete fiction."

"Why would you need something that hates you to guard you during the day? You don't burn up like they do, and that would be stupid. If the animosity is as bad as it is here... or Jacob's reaction to you even coming up in conversation... wolves would be as likely to let you burn or be hunted as kill whatever they were set to guard against." Isabella reasoned, and Rosalie stiffened lightly. "Edward, too much."

"Apologies." He murmured, just barely within human hearing, and Rosalie clenched her fists. "Better?"

"A bit." There was another long pause for the sounds of the movie to take over, and Rosalie nearly shot up when she heard the next words. "It still feels more possessive than intimate."

"Apologies again." His words were almost too quiet for the human to hear, but Rosalie's eyes were wide and dark with anger. This was not happening. They were not discussing what was appropriate as possessiveness or intimacy in front of the whole family... it was not even a subject to discuss. Next to her, Jasper growled as he struggled with her emotions.

"Why are you being  _ possessive _ , Edward? She's not your  _ pet _ , you've said that enough." Rose snapped finally, standing quickly and moving further away from Jasper. It wouldn't do for both of them to become overly upset. Edward growled at her, and Isabella slapped him on the back of the head. It only resulted in her cradling her hand and hissing at him to behave, but Rose's eyebrow arched. "Or are you  _ her _ pet now?"

"It's an experiment." Isabella offered to her, carefully looking at her hand where it had connected with his head, not noticing Emmett pausing the movie and turning to look at them curiously. Carlisle and Esme were watching discreetly as well. The bronze-haired vampire was still glaring at her, a growl low enough for Isabella to not hear rumbling. "Edward, I  _ know _ you're still growling even if I can't hear it. She's growling back." She tried to push his hand from where it had come to rest on her knee, and found his arm unmovable. "Edward."

"Fucking hell she wants you to stop touching her, understand?" Rosalie snapped, sneering at him. Edward yanked his hand away quickly, eyes wide. "I'm going upstairs. Jasper, you should as well. If he snaps you'll be just as bad from feeding off of him." She didn't hear the other vampire join her, but she did see Alice move onto the couch and slide Isabella discreetly away from Edward as she left the room.

* * *

"Can I play with your hair?" The question startled her, and she glanced at Alice, barely paying any mind to the movie that was once again running. Edward was sitting a good two feet away, watching her warily more than the movie itself. Likely he was silently panicking over the fact that he had not moved away when she'd tried to push his hand off. Really she'd just wanted to put space between them to calm him down, she hadn't felt frightened of him. Swallowing, and trying not to think about the confrontation, or the way that Rose had been glaring at their closeness, she nodded. Alice's cold fingers slowly threaded through her hair, and her eyes fluttered shut. "Your hair is so soft for a human's."

"Hmm..." Izzy mumbled, shivering slightly. It felt really good. If she wasn't afraid that Edward would pull by accident, or cling, she'd ask him to do it too, just to see if she enjoyed it as much. Alice said something else, but she didn't fully understand, simply humming again. The hand stopped moving through her hair. "Wha?"

"I was asking if you were enjoying yourself." Alice giggled, amber eyes dancing as Isabella lazily looked at her, completely ignoring Edward's presence. "If you were a cat, you would have been purring." Cold fingers ran through her hair again, gently brushing her scalp, and Isabella smirked, letting out her best imitation of a purr. Alice pulled her hand away, giggling and covering her mouth in an attempt to smother it. Izzy, as a result, turned bright red but laughed too. "We're sorry about Rose."

"It's alright." Isabella mumbled, glancing at where Edward was torn between pouting and smiling at her.  **_Stop grinning like a loon._ **

"Jasper, why are you practically in Emmett's lap?" Edward asked, without even looking in the other two vampires' direction. Isabella glanced that way and blushed brightly again. Jasper was seated on the floor next to Emmett, leaning comfortably against him, eyes still as dark as they'd been when Rosalie had left.

**_Fine, I thought Rosalie getting upset was hot, and he's probably reacting to that. You're an ass._** Isabella huffed and curled into herself, arms folded. A visible shiver went through her when Alice began stroking and playing with her hair again in an attempt to placate her. Edward laughed, and she clenched her jaw. **_Shut up. I feel like a fucking cat._**

"Alice, I think you should stop, before Jazz starts rubbing against Emmett like a... erm... 'fucking cat' was it?" He laughed more, and Isabella snorted. "Was that how you thought you felt?"

"Shush." She mumbled, and smiled, unable to help herself. "You're interrupting the petting." Alice started giggling again.


	11. ELEVEN

"Just don't squeeze." Izzy mumbled to him as they trailed through the doors to the school, glancing warily down at their joined hands. "And no growling." He nodded, expression stiff, and glared around at most of the other students. She knew that they had to be watching, it was inevitable... they always stared when the Cullens made an appearance. It only seemed to be intensified by the fact that she and Edward had finally arrived at school together, without his siblings. "And I can always tell when you're growling, even if you try to do it below my hearing."

"Which is fascinating, but annoying." He mumbled back at her, and she smirked up at his stiff expression. "They're  _ staring _ at you, Isabella. I don't like it."

"They always stare at all of you, and I end up in that same spotlight when I'm with you." She huffed, annoyed, and pulled her hand out of his, feeling him place a gentle, guiding, possessive touch on her back.  **_Being possessive again, not intimate. If I wasn't so fucking confused over all of this, I'd get Alice to slap you for me._ **

"Sadly, she would. Amusingly, you instinctively think of her instead of Emmett." He paused, and narrowed dark amber eyes at where Mike was staring at them bitterly. " _ How _ are you confused again?"

"You're the one that proposed this experiment." She grumbled back, not bothering to answer him. "Just like you suggested the first bit about fake-dating. If it wasn't so non-human, I'd let you growl at Mike." She moved closer to Edward, letting him wrap a cold, hard arm around her shoulders, and attempted to smile at him. From his amused eyebrow quirk, she probably just looked awkward or gassy. "What?"

"I should anyway, he's wondering how far you let me get with you... and currently picturing you naked." Edward gave a feral grin, and she noticed his darkened eyes. "Can I eat him?"

"No." She rolled her eyes and turned to her locker, nearly hearing his pout behind her. "You don't know what he has. Can't be good for you... might make you sick... or the others if you shared." All gossip in the hall stopped as Edward began chuckling, brushing her loose hair aside to rest his hand on her upper back, just below her neck, again. At least it felt more affectionate that time, instead of the possessive feel it had been giving her ever since she agreed to this.

"Izzy!" Alice's cheerful voice, and the unmistakable sound of the petite vampire bounding down the hallway, made both of them look over at the sea of humans moving discreetly to let her through. "How was your drive? My brother didn't do or say anything stupid, did he?"

"We're fine, Alice." Isabella managed not to blush, even as Edward rested his arm gently over her shoulders again, careful not to allow its full weight to settle, or to squeeze her. Alice's eyebrows rose at the action, but unlike Rosalie's fit, still chose not to say anything about the odd touching. "He wants to eat Newton, though."

"Apparently, he might make me, or any of us that try it, sick." Edward's amber eyes twinkled.

"I'd... make space... Rosalie is still in a huff." Alice warned, eyes glazing lightly as she  _ saw _ Rose coming down the hallway with the others. "You'll end up in an argument at lunch if she sees it again this morning."

Edward actually started growling again, and Isabella glared at him before carefully pushing his arm off. "What did I say about growling? You're supposed to act human at school." Izzy whispered at him, rolling her eyes. After a thought, she closed her locker and took up her book bag. "Besides, you shouldn't growl at your sisters."

Edward watched her walk away and gave out another, barely audible, huff-growl. He couldn't help it sometimes.

* * *

"Should we try?" Isabella asked him carefully, glancing up from where she studied on her bed, noticing him scowling at her music collection. He glanced at her, bronze eyebrow arched. "I mean... do we need to yet? I... should maybe try? I think?"

Edward looked at her carefully, and let out an unneeded breath. Izzy watched as he carefully moved to her bed and sat next to her, helping to meticulously set her papers and books aside. The shiver as he brushed hair out of her face wasn't really a good thing, this entire situation still felt a little weird. Even as he closed his eyes and leaned very slowly and carefully in, she swallowed and tried not to pull back. Holding her breath, she waited, and waited... and let out a relieved sigh as he finally pulled back, eyes black and grimacing. "I don't think I can. More time." Isabella breathed out another relieved sigh and nodded fervently. More time sounded good.

"Izzy... Eddie...  _ what _ exactly was that?" Alice asked curiously from the window sill, and Isabella's head shot to look in the other vampire's direction, shocked. Edward growled, but turned to glance at her, looking marginally surprised as well. He'd probably been so absorbed in her scent that he hadn't noticed Alice's arrival.

"We were seeing how far progressed I am." Edward growled again, eyes still dark, and carefully placing himself further from Isabella. Hopefully Alice would be intelligent enough to keep her distance as well, so that he would not react instinctively to keep her away from what he felt was his 'monster' was telling him was prey.

Alice glanced between the two of them, golden eyes wide with continued shock. It wasn't often that the small vampire was surprised by anything, but this had certainly done it. "We're... trying this out." Izzy offered hesitantly, blushing and running a nervous hand through her hair. "To see if, he... he's attracted to more than just my blood... and... if I could possibly be attracted to him..."  **_Or any male for that matter._ **

"What?" Alice shrieked, eyes even wider. "You're...  _ actually _ dating now? Not just fake dating? Oh my gosh, you're life  _ is  _ a cheesy teen B-movie, Izzy."

Isabella blushed brightly, noticing Edward having finally started to calm down. "Shut up." Alice began giggling, and as soon as she'd noticed Edward calm and put together enough to stand it, jumped onto the bed with the girl. Isabella growled her best imitation of a vampire and glared at her, pouting. "Not my fault."

"Oh, poor Izzy-kins." Alice cooed, and promptly began running her fingers delicately through Isabella's hair again. Letting out a sigh, she shivered again and closed her eyes, grudgingly enjoying the sensation.

**_Fuck I really do feel like a damn cat._** Isabella thought, peaking open an eye when she heard Edward chuckle. His eyes were still too dark for her liking, really, but he was definitely amused at her thoughts. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, she grumbled and glared at him with the one eye. **_Shut up. She'll stop if you say anything._**

Edward just began chuckling harder, and shook his head, moving to lean out the window and attempt to clear away the last traces of his hunger and reaction.

* * *

Rosalie looked in shock at Alice as the smaller vampire gushed excitedly about what she'd seen. Emmett seemed to be laughing as if the entire thing was a joke, unreal, and Alice once again recounted the pair's odd expressions and proximity when she'd caught their almost-kiss. Rose's vision glazed over, and had she the presence of mind, she'd have wondered if her eyes had gone red or black, or if it was possible that they could turn red no matter her diet. As it was, her mind focused on the information that Alice had provided. Even if this was just tentative, trying things out,  _ testing _ Edward, the pair were not "fake" dating anymore. They were actually dating... or... whatever it was that he did with the human. A haze of anger, discomfort, and worry crashed through her, and somewhere on the other end of the room, Jasper grimaced.

**_Don't they understand? They can't! How can this even work?_** Rosalie's mind spun in rapid, angry circles. **_She's a human! Human! Edward's Singer! He's going to lose control. This will test him too far and he'll lose control and bite her, drain her... kill her... he's going to kill her._** Rose's skin went sallow, and she numbly turned away from the laughing or confused family members. Why were they all taking this so well? Didn't they understand the danger? Just the thought of what Edward could, would possibly, do made her rage against him for this idiocy. The biggest likelihood was that he would lose control, and rip the poor, fragile human's throat out in a fit caused by her scent. They'd all seen how unruly he'd gotten at the first, when her Singer's blood had overwhelmed him. She'd stand no chance. **_And... if he doesn't..._** The thought chilled her, and Rosalie sat primly on her bed. The thing was normally useless to her, but allowed for a picturesque place to lounge when she so rarely chose, and supported her numb weight as that possible reality came crashing at her. **_If he doesn't, her scent will fully catch him. He'll eventually turn her. Even I wouldn't wish that on her..._** The dread of inflicting eternal life, estrangement from normal society, on the girl darkened her eyes further, but it was the next realization that caused her to growl. **_He'll turn her and make her his mate._** An eternity with the family, having to see them together, having to see him awkwardly petting her shoulder or leg, possessively hovering nearby... Rosalie growled again, and nearly struck out as another weight and form sank down next to her.

"Rosie... don't be so upset." Emmett's soft voice stalled any snarls she might have made at him, and her gaze finally focused on the large boy. His golden eyes were dull and a shadowed amber in color, reflecting his concern for her. Slowly, a giant arm circled her waist, drawing her closer to his body. "You're always so upset with Izzy-bear and Eddie being around each other."

Her jaw clenched and she looked up at him. Vampires couldn't cry, but she felt the symptoms nevertheless. Her throat tightened, her eyes hurt, and her stomach seemed to flip on itself. "If he doesn't kill her, they'll be mated, Emmett." She hissed, swallowing venom to burn away the tight feeling. "Every day. I'll... I'll have to see it  _ every day _ ."

"Oh Rosie." He sighed, squeezing her closer, and she stared resolutely at the wall. "Think of it this way... humans don't usually... feel... like vampires do. They don't mate... and Eddie annoys the fuck out of Izzy, even if she usually gets along with him now. It's why them trying this is so funny!" He smiled impishly at her, but she didn't look at him directly, still tense and stiff with discomfort. "Rose, it won't be that bad. You'll get over her."

"What?" Rosalie shot up, spinning to level her worst glare on him, and Emmett actually cringed away. He'd always said she was terrifying when she was really angry. " _ Get over her _ ?"

"Yeah... come on, Rosie, it's kinda... obvious. To Jazz and me at least." He pouted, cringing away a little more as she growled at him. "Why do you think Jazz has been jumping me so often since she started coming over? Alice may only joke about it, and Edward may be too possessive and distracted to see it with your angry thoughts clouding him, but Rosie... this is me... and Jazz's power doesn't lie." Rosalie literally froze in place, not a single muscle twitched, staring at him incredulously. "I mean, yeah, she smells really good... scary good sometimes... but you practically drool any time she even gets near you." He offered another impish grin. "Didn't even know vampires could drool. I thought we just made venom."

Downstairs, Alice giggled, politely attempting to keep from any visions of whatever he was talking to Rosalie about, as she'd been asked. The loud smack and Emmett's whine about hitting him made things a little more obvious though. Rose had obviously not appreciated whatever he'd been murmuring to her.


	12. TWELVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter updates tonight.  
> Come yell at me on Twitter... or don't. Whichever.  
> @ForgottenLocke

Isabella looked carefully, silently at Edward. He was certainly attractive enough, when he wasn't being annoying or possessive. She'd always acknowledged that, at least. His features were well proportioned, pleasing even, and the pale cream complexion of his skin set well against the rich coppery-bronze color of his hair. She suspected half of the family's fashion sense came from Alice's obsession with clothing, but nevertheless he and the others all dressed well. Physically, they weren't unappealing. Emmett was attractive enough as well, though significantly larger in muscled bulk than Edward, and had a much better personality in her opinion.

_**But Edward is annoying, possessive, and whiny… and Emmett is a giant child, even if he's also a sweetheart…** _ The thoughts were frustrated at the least, and she shifted her gaze absently to Jasper.  _**Probably the most attractive of the three, actually. I like his hair, it looks all silky, like Rosalie's.** _ The thought stopped her completely. No… she wasn't attracted to Jasper either, at least that she could tell. He seemed nice, really, and attractive, but she couldn't even bring herself to imagine attempting to kiss them. Her only attempt with Edward had been awkward, uncomfortable, and left her somewhat squeamish until Alice had begun petting her hair again.  **_Jake's attractive enough too, especially with his recent changes. Tall, muscular, symmetrical and appealing features… and we have similar interests._ ** No. Not him either. Her glance shifted idly around the cafeteria.

Mike Newton seemed almost attractive, with his pretty boyish look, and there were several other boys that didn't seem completely unappealing, none of which had aggravated her as much as Newton had. Nevertheless, she could only bring herself to look at them objectively. Most of them she hadn't ever really noticed before even. Slowly she swept her gaze around again, picking girls out of the crowd. Pretty… pretty… ugh nasty… pretty…  **_Who?_ **

Isabella blushed brightly when the girl she'd stopped to gaze at somehow noticed that she was being stared at. The girl’s gaze met hers, and though it was difficult to tell at a distance, there might have been a blush. Izzy hadn't ever really paid much attention to her peers before, but she was surprised she hadn't noticed the girl before. Pale skin, though definitely not Cullen-pale, with light freckles that she could barely make out from the distance, and red-blonde hair stood out. Isabella blushed when she realized that she'd continued staring, despite being caught, and quickly turned back to her food.

"What's wrong?" The whispered words seemed to catch the attention of the remaining Cullens, and Izzy glanced in embarrassed surprise at Jasper. How he'd managed to be sitting next to her was a bit of a shock, considering that she usually had Edward on one side, and either Alice or Emmett on the other. Edward had been tugged down next to Emmett in a debate she hadn't paid any mind to, and the shuffle of seating had resulted in her sitting between the mated pair. "Your emotions shifted from your usual frustrated and annoyed boredom to flustered and embarrassed." From his concerned look, and Edward's increased curiosity, she wondered just how exactly he'd edited his words, no matter their apparent truth.

"It's… nothing." She blushed more brightly, and noticed him shift uncomfortably as he stopped breathing. "Sorry." Emmett glanced at her with a fond smile before turning again to continue attempting to engage Edward in their little debate, which she passively heard involved the merits of a bear versus a cougar and decided  _ not _ to listen in on. Edward however, seemed to be watching her not-so-discreetly, that same look he'd always worn when she'd first seen him back in place. "Am I really always bored and annoyed?"

"Not around us, but at school yes." Jasper answered, looking curiously out at the student populous. She let his southern drawl, light as the accent was, sooth her a bit. "Who were you looking at?" She blushed again, and saw him shift more. "Sorry, I'll drop it. Yes, at school you are usually bored, annoyed, or frustrated… or all of them. Jessica's voice makes you angry, though, and I wonder why you don't twitch when you have to be near Mike. Around us you are mostly content, if occasionally uncomfortable… and my love makes you happy when you are both playing. Thank-you for that."

Isabella had to admit that this was the longest she'd ever interacted with Jasper. He seemed sweet. "Emmett is a goofball. Sweet, but a goofball. I'm… I'm glad that someone decided to like me so strongly when I moved here." She paused, frowning. "I didn't have a lot of friends when I left Arizona." She shrugged and sighed, letting that memory slip away. Maybe him talking to her this much meant that he'd decided to like, or at least interact with, her.

"Thank-you… so few people can so easily let go of their emotions like that." His smile was genuine, and for once didn't seem to be strained by the emotions and scents of the sea of students. She smiled back, a little embarrassed by her lack of response to that. It wasn't exactly something she could really say  _ you're welcome _ to. "But I thought you were friends with that dog on the reservation? And Angela Webber doesn't seem to aggravate you."

"Angela's nice, but we don't have much in common." She paused in thought. "Then again, I don't have much in common with most of you and we get along well enough for Edward to pretend not to stalk me." Jasper chuckled lightly, the look of strain starting to return. "Try concentrating on what I feel, instead of the surrounding emotions. Focus instead of letting it all seep in… like focusing on a single sound or voice." His eyebrows shot up. "Sorry… erm… yeah, Angela is nice… but I don't like the people around her very much. And Jake's complicated. I love working on my Lady with him - my car - but he's really temperamental right now. Every time we've talked he's tried to insist that I live on the reservation with some girl named Leah, and never be around any of you again."

Jasper's strained expression slowly shifted into a frown, and he exchanged glances with Alice, who nodded. "Leah is the name of the second wolf who phased. She doesn't participate much in the duties of the pack, only the formalities, as far as we know. She's never been at the meetings their Alpha calls with Carlisle." Jasper's voice was an odd mixture of his twang and a growl. "None of us like the idea of you  _ living _ with one of the dogs, Isabella."

"I doubt it has any chance of happening, Jasper." She said softly, staring directly into his caramel-shaded eyes, and carefully placing a hand on his arm. He tensed at the contact. "I'm not going to live with the wolves."  **_Concentrate on my emotions and that it won't happen, cowboy. Stop getting all growly, no matter how sweet the intent behind it is._ **

"Jazz, she'd never give us up for smelly dogs." Emmett said with a soft chuckle, wrapping both, burly arms around her, and the blonde's eyes started to immediately lighten in color. "Right Izzy-bear?"

"How did Isabella end up between the two of you anyway?" Edward huffed, eyeing Jasper suspiciously. "And stop pawing at her."

"He isn't pawing at me any more than he always does, Edward." Izzy grunted, attempting to lift Emmett's arms off of her, and failing. "And he's  _ gay _ . He doesn't  _ paw _ at me."

"Your last attempt at petting her hair was closer to pawing." Alice chimed in, making Emmett laugh as he actually lifted Isabella up, into his lap, and shifted their seats so that he was next to his mate.  _**Really, with how often Emmett sits with and leans on Jasper, how are people stupid enough to think he's dating Rosalie?** _ Her glance shifted to the stiff, annoyed expression on the blonde girl's face.  **_They're close, but she hasn't even spoken to him in a few days._ **

"Emmett said something that upset Rose." Edward whispered barely within human hearing, and she heard a vampiric growl start up on the other end of the table. It had Rosalie's pitch to it, so she doubted it was Emmett or Jasper. "Alice has been plotting asking you to go shopping with her."

"Emmett gets to play with you every time you come over, and Edward keeps lurking off to your house now… it's my turn." Alice pouted cutely, and Isabella's eye twitched.  **_I'm a toy. I'm a toy that the Cullens are fighting over getting to "play" with._ ** Edward's chest rumbled slightly, and she blushed over the realization of how that thought sounded in the wrong context. His growl tapered off and a slow smirk lifted his lips as he glanced purposefully between them, lifting up a hand to attempt resting it on her shoulders.  **_Not like that… she's pretty Edward but I haven't even pictured her like that!_ **

"And yet there's so much petting between you two lately." Edward mumbled, still with that smirk, and she pointedly ignored him to pay attention to Alice's pouting and attempts to get her out shopping with her. As he stood and shifted around so that she was closer to the petite vampire, placing himself between Isabella and Emmett, he whispered, "She won't give up, by the way."

* * *

Rosalie growled softly to herself, watching as Alice, somehow, convinced the human to be her living, breathing, Barbie Doll. The short vampire insisted on an entire Saturday of trying different outfits for Isabella, different looks, actual makeup. The concept was almost interesting, except for the fact that Edward watched on with a smug, soft grin on his damn face.  **_I do NOT like Isabella like that. She's a human. She's weak and fragile. She's annoying. She's a threat to our family because Edward is stupid enough to be tempting himself with her._ ** Unbidden and unwelcome came the thought that it was quite a temptation too, with how good the girl actually did smell. Edward's dark eyes shifted to her and she heard his soft rumble of a growl. Rosalie actually smirked faintly, as Isabella tapped Alice's hand, and the short vampire leaned quickly around and over to smack Edward's shoulder. What a system.  **_Fun game... make you growl, the human hears and taps Alice, Alice smacks you. Should I make peace, give her a collar to put on you, Pet?_ ** Edward gave a soft growl again, turning back to the human, who absently tapped Alice again, and another soft smack could be heard. Alice couldn't hit him as an actual reprimand, not at school where the entire student body could hear the contact.  **_Serves you right for peeking into my thoughts, ass._ **

Her gaze lingered briefly on the human again, and her jaw set. Emmett was just being an idiot. She only watched them because of how frustrating it was that Edward endangered their family like this. She wanted to be able to put a stop to it if anything particularly horrible were to happen. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the human roll her eyes at Alice, and complain that they weren't destroying her existing wardrobe. Edward gently tried stroking the girl's hair, and Rosalie growled softly again, even as Isabella made an odd face and tried to put up with it. "Just don't pull or get your fingers tangled." The human whispered, and Alice began giggling uncontrollably.


	13. THIRTEEN

Isabella cursed and dove recklessly after the flashlight she'd just let slip out of her fingers. As ridiculous as they looked on  anyone who deigned to wear one, she'd have to get one of those stupid head-LED-light things, and wear the stupid elastic band around her damn head. There was a clank, heavy and ominous, as the small flashlight fell further out of her reach. She couldn't even see the damn thing now.

"I believe a battery just rolled out from beneath your car." Edward's voice nearly made her shriek, and she managed to scrape her knuckles on something within the engine at the same time as jerking her head up into the hood.

"Fuck! Ow... shit..." she continued groaning and whimpering, cradling her head with her uninjured hand and looking down at the slowly welling blood on her knuckles. Slowly, the situation dawned on her, and her narrowed eyes began to widen, and she glanced nervously at where Edward lurked. His eyes were black, and his jaw tense, but he was otherwise frozen in place. His chest remained still, and his eyes were focused intently on her skinned knuckles. "Edward... Why don't you, um, go off back home for a bit... until this scabs..." He didn't respond. "Can you look at me, instead of my hand then?" Once again no response.  Shit, he's probably going to kill me now.

She was a little surprised to feel that, though she was a little fearful of the situation, her throat  had tightened a bit, she wasn't as frightened as she should be. She didn't even really feel as if she were about to be killed, or injured even. Mostly she just felt a little nervous, and jittery, and wondered how much his family was going to berate him for this.  Rosalie isn't going to let him live this down.  The thought brought a nervous smile to her lips, and she saw him blink rapidly, as if in reaction. His eyes were still black as they slowly drifted up to meet hers, and she wondered if he'd actually heard anything she'd said or thought. In a blink, he was gone, and she felt momentarily dizzy from having not-quite-seen him move. Breathing out a nervous, confused gust of air, she glanced around, and noticed him at the end of the next drive, a full house away. He could probably still smell her, easily, but the shaky hand gripping his hair gave her an indication that he was managing to attempt some level of control.

"I'm going to go inside... and see if I can get this cleaned and covered." She swallowed hard, still looking at him in surprise. He didn't kill me. That's kind of awesome. The thoughts made him smile, or possibly chuckle, she couldn't quite tell at that distance. "Carlisle says that antiseptic helps with the smell?" He waved at her, jerkily again, and she slowly moved toward the door, trying not to activate any more of his hunter's instinct.

By the time Isabella had gotten back outside, she'd gotten the scrape to stop bleeding. Even without any blood slowly beading up from the scratches, and band-aids carefully plastered over any broken skin, she kept the hand shoved tightly into her pocket. Looking around with a sigh, she realized that Edward wasn't in her yard, nor the neighbors'. Likely he went back home, or to hunt, the scent of her blood too much for him. With another grumbling sigh, she moved back toward her car, and the flashlight dropped somewhere within the engine. Even if she did manage to get it to start properly, who knew what having bits of flashlight in there while it was running would do.

"Fucking buttmonkeys!" Isabella jumped in place, heart pounding, and nearly stumbled to her ass as she rounded on her car, and found one of the Cullens leaning over, attempting to get something from under the hood. She swallowed hard, staring at the figure bent over the engine, and tried not to say anything more embarrassing. Slowly, a blonde head lifted up, and Rosalie held out the cap, light, and handle of the small flashlight she'd been using, and gestured to where the batteries still lay on the ground where they'd rolled to.

"I'll have to remember that the next time Emmett makes me angry." The slowly drawled words made Isabella swallow hard again, and she carefully took the items from the vampire. "Alice saw Edward attacking you after you were fiddling around in this old thing... something about trying to 'tap a starter' she said. Emmett will likely have several very dirty jokes to throw at you for that, by the way. Even with this incident they are refusing to leave you be." The blonde let out a soft growl, and Isabella blushed at the sound. "You should really learn to  not do that around us."

"Sorry." She looked around uncomfortably, wondering where the rest of the Cullens were, if Rosalie was here. "Where is..."

"Emmett and Jasper wrestled him away. They're making him hunt while Jasper tries to make him be calmer." Rosalie offered. "If we hadn't come to get him, he probably would have killed you."

Isabella's eyebrows rose.  That's a lie...

"I only stayed because Alice refused to risk her clothes getting dirty retrieving this ridiculous contraption for you." Rosalie continued.

Another lie?

"It's very annoying when you simply stare, you know." Rosalie snapped finally, making Isabella's blush return. "Stop  doing that!"

She'd lied again, and Izzy couldn't help her continued blush, even as Rose huffed in aggravation and started to stalk away. Idly, Isabella wondered how so much walking, and vampire speeds, didn't ruin the girl's heels. She couldn't imagine that the things were designed for the kind of durability that a vampire would require.  I should ask Alice how many pairs of shoes they go through, moving around the way that they do... I wonder why Rosalie was lying about why she stayed.

* * *

"I'm fine, Emmett." Isabella huffed slightly, cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder as she struggled with the computer to make it boot up faster. The effort was likely in vain anyway; it was unlikely that any new parts for a Shelby had been posted within the past hour. "Really." She heard him starting up again, and suspected a few other Cullens were nearby, listening in to the conversation. "It was just a scratch, and he managed to pull away long enough for me to go inside and clean up… and then you guys got there, so I'm fine now."

" Alice had a vision of Edward nearly destroying your house trying to get to you because you  scratched your knuckles. " Emmett's dramatic reminder, his fifth on this call alone, was somewhat in character for him.

"But instead you and your boyfriend... husband... mate... whatever...  damn computer... showed up and made him hunt instead while I dealt with your blonde sister playing around in my baby's engine, trying to get broken flashlight pieces out..." She paused and sighed, already knowing that when she was able to renew her parts search, there wasn’t likely to be any new listings for what she thought she needed. "I think I'm going to have to call Jake."

" The mutt? Because of this? I thought you weren't upset? What did Edward do to you before we got there?!" Emmett's voice got progressively louder as he spoke, and she could easily hear the anger and panic in it as she winced and held the phone away from her ear. There was a loud crash and crack, and she suspected that a vampire had just been hit.

"Emmett!" She shouted back, cringing at what she'd caused. She'd gotten too used to Edward being able to read her jumbled line of thought, following both what she was speaking about and what her mind was on. "I meant about the car!"

She heard another loud crash and crack, and suspected that he'd dropped the phone to go take retribution on his brother for some imagined injury. At least he knew she wouldn't call the wolves in over what had happened as it was. " Jasper is calming him down. I'll remind him it's about your car. " The voice was feminine, and not Alice's. Izzy immediately blushed, unsure of if Esme had picked up the phone, or Rosalie. " Go back to your part search, human. "

The line cut off, and Isabella sat there, frozen for a moment. Pushing aside her surprise at Rosalie thinking to pick up the phone and assure her she'd been heard, she let out a long breath. She needed to call Jake, to see if he knew of any way to find a new starter that was compatible with her baby's engine. Hopefully he was in a good mood, and not going to go on a rant about her friendship with the Cullens.

* * *

Rosalie glowered balefully at where Emmett was still hissing at Edward, Jasper's hold on him and careful push of calming emotions helping to calm the big oaf down. She had almost joined her large friend in his attempt to beat a confession out of Edward, the fool too depressed and surprised at the sudden attack to do more than attempt to wriggle away. She'd been the only one to actually see the human, though, and beyond an overly bandaged scrape on her knuckles, she hadn't seemed any different than usual. Blushing too often, but that was almost common of late...

"Emmett." Her voice was snide, and she glared at the three boys for their idiocy. Even Jasper was glaring at Edward, and she suspected the quiet vampire had taken a liking to the human already. "She was talking about her car." Emmett looked over at her, his complexion somewhat sallow, eyes black. "The mongrel helps her with her car; if you would bother to think, you'd remember that. It can't run without a working starter, and I would imagine she didn't manage to jostle it with Edward finally deciding she looked like a tasty option for dinner." Emmett's eyes were starting to fade back to a deep, dark umber, and she noticed Edward's complexion fade to the stiff color of a 'blushing' vampire. "I still cannot believe that this isn't proof enough for all of you that keeping this human around is idiocy."

Edward had been around the girl when she had scabs from old scrapes and cuts before, they'd all been able to smell the old, clotted blood. She'd never had a Singer, but it was a little shocking that there was such a difference in temptation between an old wound, and one freshly bleeding.

She glared as Edward stalked slowly out of the room. His whispered words made her growl. "She was right when she thought that you would never let me live it down."


	14. FOURTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 Chapters tonight, because they're a little short.  
> Feel free to come nag at me on Twitter: @ForgottenLocke

"So... um... how are things... and stuff?" Jake's awkward question drew Izzy's attention up and away from the old mustang that they had opened up. There was only a small chance that the thing's starter would fit, but it was enough to try. She gave him her most skeptical look, paused in place, and watched him blush just slightly. It was a little bit of a surprise that Sam was nowhere nearby to keep an eye on Jake's mood and harass her. "Come on, Izzy, it's weird! You won't let me try to save you from those... those... leeches..." he had to take a moment to calm down, the idea itself pissing him off enough that it was necessary. "We're awkward and it's their fault!"

She returned to what she was doing, silently, and listened to him huff and grumble nearby. He wasn't growling, at least, nor did he seem to be struggling for control. That was good. Two almost-attacks by supernatural creatures in one week was more than she felt was necessary. Finally, she quirked an eyebrow at him, and smirked into the engine. "Actually, prior to this whole wolfy miracle grow was slapped upside your head, you'd have been babbling at me. Random things, sometimes a recent adventure about you and your friends... your old friends, not your pack... but you did most of the babble." She paused, finally getting the hose she'd been working on loose from it's connections and out of her damn way.  **_Or he'd be watching over my shoulder like a freaking mother hen, trying to make sure I didn't mess anything in the engine up._ ** "And  _ you're _ the one that has the issue with them. I don't, and they don't try to force me to stop being friends with you... so really, it's more this wolf stuff that makes things awkward."

He began actually growling this time, and she glared down at the starter she still couldn't quite reach. Maybe they should be doing this from under the engine, instead of over it... no there'd be too much stuff in the way there too. He was still growling, probably upset about her blaming his condition.

"How are Embry and Quill? And the other boys you usually ran off with?" She asked absently, and sighed at the tool in her hand. "Could you help me in here, by the way? I'm just going on what I've read and what I think I see, so some experience... and a longer reach... would help." She stood up, eyeing the engine, and then the tools, and then the engine again. She still hadn't gotten one of those dorky looking head-light things, and hadn't really felt like bringing the bits of flashlight, even reassembled, that a vampire had been handling.  **_At this rate, I'm going to need two sets of tools, one for Jake's place and one for mine. Fucking wolf nose._ **

At least he'd stopped growling, and when she looked at him in exasperated cluelessness, he smiled bashfully and began chuckling. That smile and him moving to take a look inside the engine next to her was a reminder of why she'd remained his friend. When he wasn't being an ass, he really could just come off as an awesome kid... guy... man? Why were wolves so damn tall?

* * *

"Isabella." The soft, shamed voice drew her attention up from the meal she'd been picking at. Emmett and Alice had been as present as ever, though perhaps a bit overprotective, and with them came a silently observing Jasper. Edward, however, had skipped the past several days of school, ever since their almost-altercation, and had only called once to apologize for his near slip. Most notable was Rosalie's absence. Emmett had claimed she was visiting Alaska, of all places.

Edward sat looking depressed and shameful, several seats away, his complexion sallow and his hair in more disarray than usual. **_You need to calm down. You didn't attack me._** "Good to see you're back." Her words followed on the thoughts directed at him, and she absently noted the light, honey color of his eyes. He'd fed recently, probably frequently since their last in-person encounter, and was managing to suppress his instinct to drain her. The slight wince indicated that he'd read that line of thought, and she sighed, rolling her eyes. "We finally managed to fit a different starter into Lady. She's running fine now." Her words and smile were pleasant, and he huffed dramatically. **_Slip ups happen. Stop being a drama queen. You didn't bite me, you didn't even touch me. The most you need to do is remember not to startle me when I'm tinkering in my car's engine._** She paused and set aside the remainder of her lunch. He was glaring petulantly at her. **_Drama queen._** "Feeling better?"

"I'm not a drama queen." He huffed angrily. "And  _ you _ should be more freaked out by this. I'm a danger to you!"

"No, you  _ are _ a drama queen." She rolled her eyes and glared right back. "And Alice would tell us if any decisions we're making now would result in any real danger." She shrugged, not bothering to divert her thoughts or irritation with him. Jasper wasn't nearby to be affected by it, and Edward needed to get over his victimized fit. Nothing had happened. "And you pouting at me because of this isn't going to make me go away."  **_Emmett was my friend first, and much though I never planned for the bond, he is STILL my friend. So is Alice now, and maybe Jasper. I don't really give a rat's ass as to if your family are all vampires, so that is not going to make me stop talking to them._ **

"You shouldn't be around us... around me." He growled lightly, and she rolled her eyes, letting her attention drift away from him. She'd need to do another oil change soon, and she doubted that she could do one alone at this point. That meant another trip to La Push, if Jake was still over his fits about her friendship with the Cullens. "Isabella!"

"Don't snap. It's rude." She chided, considering if she should have Jake teach her how to do a full fluid flush... take care of the radiator and such as well. It'd keep the over-tall boy's mind away from his whining at least.

"You should stay away from us!" Edward growled again, still glowering. "And that Jake too!"

"No." She shrugged, wondering how much the supplies for this were going to cost. It was good she'd thought of it with time before needing to do that oil change, if she wanted to flush the radiator too. "Do you honestly think that snapping that kind of order at me is going to work?" She grumbled at him, and he twitched in place, remembering that tone of voice. It was the same tone she'd spoken to Jessica in, when telling her off about the rumors the girl had shoved at her about his family. His skin turned sallow with embarrassment. "Are you really going to manage to stay away anyhow? Do you think you could force your brother or sister to?"

"Yes." He grunted, warring between the shame that tone of voice directed at him made him feel, knowing that she'd be able to sense his lie, and the increasing desire to rip into her throat. The irritation with her stubbornness was not helping to suppress his thirst at all. She snorted and moved to stand.

"I liked you better when you weren't being annoying, stubborn, and childish..." She told him with a frustrated sigh, grabbing her bag to leave. "Once you calmed down your obsessive tendencies, and the stalking... you had some rather amusing moments. We were friends." She paused, thinking, and shrugged again. "We were trying to see if more would work... but this? This pouting and commanding, and you throwing a tantrum because of something you could neither prevent nor be blamed for... I'm not going to be bothered by it."  **_I don't blame you for how you reacted to my blood. You kept yourself in place, instead of jumping at me or attacking me. You did not snarl, you did not even bare your teeth. You froze. Yes, you were very tempted, and yes, there was definitely danger... but you were not violent and you were not out of control. You managed to pull yourself away, and to put some more distance between us so that I could try to clean up. This, from you, is an overreaction. If you don't think it's safe, then apologize for having to keep yourself away from me, but don't bitch about it and don't tell me what to do._ **

He stared at her as she stalked away.


	15. FIFTEEN

Isabella smiled a little sadly as Emmett bounced in place, babbling about some new game he'd recently acquired. They were to have another 'play date' so that she could log some time with it, and Alice had promised to hide it from him unless she was around to play too, so that he wouldn't have more time than she to learn the game. She knew that she should be paying attention to whatever he was saying, but things were really just getting to be awkward. Edward glowered and pouted dramatically from the opposite side of whatever room or table the Cullens had dragged her to at any given time. It was more annoying than the intense staring he'd done when she'd first moved to Forks. Rosalie was still gone. Jasper was making tentative attempts at conversation and socialization with her, though he seemed strained in doing so and would always glance in pained annoyance at Edward. She also knew that Esme and Carlisle seemed to be taking the situation hard. The loving woman always looked a bit haunted when she visited, and Carlisle would watch Edward with concern, instead of paying mind to anything else.

All in all, she could barely keep her mind on inane things like Emmett's games, or Alice's insistence that she should be her shopping partner. "Oh!" The exclamation from Alice drew Izzy's attention to the present again, and she shifted in her seat, the auditorium's folding seat squeaking beneath her. "Rosalie is coming back tomorrow!" Emmett's expression brightened considerably, and Isabella noticed the slightest of sallow shades fading from him. He must have been just as unhappy with his sister's absence as Esme. "She'll be back in time for school."

"It's about time. She's being over-dramatic." Edward's grumble, obviously unhappy with Emmett's excitement, and the girls' happiness with that knowledge, made the large vampire growl and Alice roll her eyes.

**_Well look who's talking._ ** Isabella thought directly at him, purposefully keeping her eyes and body turned toward the now bouncing Emmett. He was going to break the chair with his enthusiasm if he wasn't careful. The vampire's exuberance was more than mere human-intended furniture could stand. "Good. Our Italian teacher is getting to be boring. The stuttering that her pouting glares gave him always spices things up." Emmett's booming laughter and Alice's uncontrolled giggles made Izzy's smile curl even wider. Half of the time she felt like the vampires were something akin to family, and it was high time that the family was not broken by silly dramatics... whatever Rosalie's reasons may be.

"She only glares at him like that because his accent and pronunciation is terrible." Alice chided, giggling. "When we first started here, she ranted for three hours after her first class with him."

"Language learning isn't meant to be like math or science anyway. We all learn new languages by moving to a new country for a few years. Immersion." Emmett laughed once more, shaking his head. "Most of us know Italian, but I'm only bi-lingual. Jazz knows Latin too, though that's from book study and Church services when he was human."

"Italian, French, Mandarin and Cantonese." Alice chirped happily, Izzy's eyes going wide and round in surprise, impressed. "Rosalie knows Russian, French, and Italian. I think Carlisle has the most languages, but he's oldest."

"Grump-ward knows Italian, Latin, and Spanish." Emmett glowered back at his brother, a low growl emitting when he noticed the pouting vampire glaring back at him. "Oh, and he's fluent in broody brat."

"Emmett." Isabella huffed, and Alice giggled before smacking him over the shoulder gleefully. The look she gave Izzy was of satisfaction, as if she had been missing smacking Edward for the human, and was glad to have another vampire to hit at her behest. Isabella couldn't help laughing happily at the realization.

* * *

She hadn't arrived back home from Denali before the others had left for the day at school, though she suspected that Alice was aware of her impending arrival. She did, however, stop by to greet Esme out of simple courtesy for her almost-mother. The time with Tanya's coven, and too much time spent thinking and hunting, had given her more realizations than she cared for. Nevertheless, they were things she'd have to come to terms with, accept, move past. Truth was truth, no matter what else people thought of it, as the Alaskan vampire liked to tell her.

She'd missed the first period, mostly due to dallying with Esme and wanting to postpone her interactions with the humans that overpopulated the school, so the first of her siblings that she saw was, of course, the one she cared for most. Emmett was often no more than an overgrown child with super strength, and could be a pain, but she loved him more than any of the others in the coven. His huge, happy smile, and resulting spinning, tight hug drew plenty of eyes in the hallway. "Rosie!" The glee in his voice was warming, and she cracked the faintest smile in response. The humans probably took it as confirmation that they really were a taboo couple.

"Put me down, Emmett Cullen." She growled lightly, almost playfully, and he laughed as he gently set her back on her feet, almost as tenderly as he would have if she were the resident 'pet human' that he favored so. The affectionate arm still draped around her drew her eyes up to his, and faster than the humans could understand, he insisted on ditching the next period to talk. Turned toward her as he was, and speaking as low as he did, the students nearby wouldn't have seen the smeared blur his lips would have seemed to them, nor hear the buzz the words would have been.

When they arrived in the auditorium, which she knew was a regular haunt for Isabella and her closest vampires, he drew her down to the front isle, directing absently toward a specific set of seats. His movements were without thought, attention on her, but as they settled into the old, worn cushions, she realized why. Overshadowed by the scent of so many other humans, it was very faint, but she could still smell the unique fragrance of Isabella Swan. These must be the seats that the girl always chose when eating lunch away from the crowd. Her eyes became only minutely darker when she realized that he'd positioned her in the human's seat.

"Tanya spent a good deal of time pestering me." She admitted in a slow grumble. She might be willing to admit it to herself, and in all honesty Emmett as well, but she was not about to make things too easy. "She helped me... work out my frustrations... as you and your nosy mate suggested."

"Jasper isn't nosy." Emmett pouted at her dramatically, and Rosalie had to hold back a smile at the appearance of such a large man pouting like an infant. "He was just trying to help your pent up emotions."

"Oh, she helped my frustrations, not my emotions." Rosalie snorted, rolling her eyes and looking away from him stubbornly. Emmett huffed, indignant, and it took him several minutes to realize just what she'd admitted, even if in a roundabout way.

"Wait... what? There are  _ emotions _ for her to have been able to not be able to help?" His words were convoluted, but completely Emmett, and Rosalie knew the smile that he had to be wearing.

"Yes. There are  _ emotions _ ." She huffed, crossing her arms and still not looking at him. If she saw the smug, happy grin, she'd either slap him, or regress.

"Emotions for..." he led, obviously holding back on his cocky laughter.

"The human." She grumbled, refusing to pout, and he snorted. "Isabella." She grumbled even more quietly, and the victory laugh and clap made her wince. "I... have  _ feelings _ for Isabella. I am attracted to the human..."

"Enough to where a  _ Succubus _ couldn't make it go away." He told her, poking her shoulder in a teasing manner, his cocky tone making her want to turn and slap him.

"Yes." She huffed, and turned finally to glare at him again. He was still smiling, though it was gentler than she expected. "I have feelings for the human. I have more than just attracted feelings for the female human... the one that is trying to date our prudish, snobby, arrogant, mind-reading brother. The very  _ fragile _ human that could be hurt or even broken by unrestrained vampire attention. The very, very mortal human that will age and die, leaving me behind when she goes off to live the  _ mortal _ life she is entitled to."

"Oh Rosie." He sighed, and wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders, forcing her to hug him. She didn't want to accept the comfort he was forcing on her, and at the same time didn't want him to ever let go. Decades, almost a century, of vampire life... and the first person she really feels more than passing interest or desire for is a delicate human that thinks of her as nothing more than the bitchy sister of a broody boyfriend. She sighed, unable to cry and unwilling to wish that she could, letting him just hold her. Maybe she could go try to distract herself with the Denali coven again when summer break came. Who knew how often the human would be over at their house during the break...

* * *

The addition of Rosalie returning to school, and subsequently to their lunch table, brought an entirely new element to the dynamic. Unlike before, and especially unlike the weeks that Rosalie had been gone, Emmett insisted that the blonde sat close to, almost pressed against, him. Jasper was near as well, sitting on his other side, which left her either Rosalie or Jasper to sit next to, unless she wanted to be next to the brooding Edward. As a result, Isabella was sat between a stiff Jasper and a giddy Alice. Jasper seemed content with it, despite his struggle with the press of the emotions from the student population and whatever bloodlust he had left, and she hoped that her tip that time ago of concentrating on one or a few individuals' emotions was helping. Alice kept speaking eagerly about the shopping she'd be getting done on the quickly approaching Spring Break. The other vampires were oddly quiet, especially with Rosalie's return, but she suspected that they'd already had their reunion.

Izzy waited patiently for a break in Alice's excited rambling, happy when the vampire took a moment to appear to be playing with the food on her tray in a semblance of eating, and leaned forward just slightly to see the blonde vampire better. "Welcome back, Rosalie." Her words were casual, but polite, and she doubted there'd be more of a reaction than a glare, or perhaps snapped words about her still being present. Rosalie did immediately lock eyes with her, looking almost startled at the greeting, and they stared for several baffling seconds. It was Edward's low growling that brought the locked gazes to an end.

"Yes, welcome back." Edward's clipped words brought a return growl from Rosalie, and Isabella sighed, glancing quickly at Alice. The pixie-like vampire giggled happily, turning and smacking Edward lightly over the shoulder, then warning that she'd give him a proper rebuke when there weren't humans around to hear or see. He growled once, a short, sharp sound, at her in response, before letting out a low breath and directing his gaze at Isabella finally. His words were still low and somewhat scratchy, as if trying not to growl even more as he said it, but they were said slowly in an attempt at controlling his temper or pride. "I... may have been... overreacting... to the danger I present individually, and the danger we present as a whole." Izzy arched an eyebrow at him skeptically, knowing that though he was still grudging over that point, the words seemed honest enough. "I... I would like to apologize. Again. Please... please allow that we... take things back up where they were."

Behind her she swore that she could hear the faintest sound of Rosalie's unique growl, and Isabella tried not to turn and look at the blonde vampire curiously for it. Rose and Edward had always had differing opinions on her involvement with the family and with him specifically. "Take things back up where they were?"

"Yes." He lifted his chin proudly, obviously smarting a bit at the public admittance and having to ask here. Then again, it was unlikely he'd be able to get her alone, away from Emmett and Alice, without something like this happening first. He nodded, just slightly, still following her train of thought. "I would... Please allow us to return to our previous arrangement and relationship, Isabella." She huffed, rolled her eyes, and smirked, shrugging as she turned back to her own food. As the only one at the table capable of ingesting any of it, she really should eat some. The affirmative in her mind, more private than his need to ask her in front of his siblings, made him let out a somewhat relieved breath. Vampires didn't need to breathe at all, except to speak - the gesture seemed unnecessary. "True. Also, though I admit that I  _ may have _ overreacted, I still present a greater danger than my siblings. I would like to train, so that a similar accident does not pose as much of a risk." He paused in thought, brows furrowed, and lifted a hand to ruffle through his already tousled bronze hair. "Perhaps you could allow Carlisle to draw some of your blood, so that I can train without posing an immediate threat to your life."

"Now that's an idea, Eddie!" Emmett laughed, slapping the table lightly. Well, lightly for him- the trays their prop lunches were on still shook, and one of their bottles of water fell over. Jasper picked the offending item up and placed it in one of their bags. They'd probably offer it to her later, when she was visiting to play games with the overgrown child. "What do you say, Izzy?"

"I hate needles... but death and drama are even less appealing." She shrugged again, smirking at Emmett's laughter and Jasper's obvious amusement at the statement. The stiff vampire had a decent sense of humor at least.

* * *

Rosalie watched in confused fascination as Isabella leaned and twisted with the game controller, brows furrowed in intense concentration, her heart rate increased enough that Rose’s vampire senses could tell even the length of a room away. How the sight of the human acting like that could seem adorable, not that she'd ever admit that to even Emmett, while her closest sibling only seemed like an idiot doing the exact same next to her was astounding. Unfortunately, it would seem that admitting to herself that she was attracted to the human, had whatever feelings for the human, had only increased her awareness of the reaction to the girl. Or perhaps that admittance had increased it as well, making it harder to ignore. It certainly felt so.

"Whatever it  _ does _ feel like is inappropriate." Edward growled behind her, and Rosalie growled back in response, not removing her gaze from the girl as she cursed and shook the controller for her apparent loss at the game. Emmett was laughing, and not far away Jasper watched with an amused and affectionate smile. Edward growled again at her attempt to ignore him. "Isabella is attempting a relationship with  _ me _ , slow though it may be due to her being my Singer. Keep your thoughts to yourself."

"I would, if you'd stay out of my head." She snarled lowly back at him, still not turning to look at him. "She's human... she shouldn't be dating or mating with any of us." He growled at her, and she growled lightly back. "Be careful, Edward. If she hears you growling at your sister, she'll have Alice hit you again." He growled more lightly, pushing around her and into the room. She smirked at his tense, annoyed back. She might not be able to prevent the disaster of their strange relationship, but she could at least drive Edward up the wall for being in it.

"Carlisle said that he's ready whenever you've a break in your game, Izzy." Edward's soft tones were almost completely ignored by the girl as she leaned into an imaginary turn in the racing game. At least Emmett had been wise enough to get a video game involving muscle cars this time. "Isabella." A hum resulted this time, and he seemed satisfied with the answer. "Then I'll go hunt when you leave to see him. Safer that I'm not here when he draws the blood." She hummed again and he nodded, going to sit next to Jasper. Rosalie growled softly to herself, turning to stalk away. She did hate that, the silent communication that the human had developed with him. Few of the coven even would speak so freely mind-to-mind, habitually verbalizing aloud instead. Damn, snobby mind-reader.


	16. SIXTEEN

Isabella glanced cautiously over her shoulder. Rosalie seemed awfully... present. True, she hadn't really been absentee over the course of her friendship with the Cullens... and true the blonde always seemed to be glaring at her in one way or another... but the attention just seemed more intense now. Maybe it really bothered the vampire that much more than the others that Edward had had an almost-lapse in control. Rosalie had been the one to stay behind and check on her, and had been the one to leave for whatever cooling off was needed. She seemed the most concerned with the family's cover being blown. Sighing to herself at the intense, strange staring of the blonde vampire, Isabella tried to return her full attention to Edward and Alice. Edward was rambling on about the start of Spring Break, and that the training he was doing daily, and would be doing more often over the break, would likely allow for some sort of vacation over summer. She hadn't paid much mind to whatever plans he was attempting to make for them.

Alice's hand snaked into her hair, and she held back a shiver. God, the feel of the short vampire's nails trailing over her scalp and through her hair was amazing. Edward was always so awkward and nervous about it. He'd finally gotten the motion down, but it wasn't the same. Isabella's eyes closed, content, and she heard Edward huff at Alice for attempting to distract 'his girlfriend' from what he was saying, not that she'd paid attention before. The two bickered almost playfully over Alice's continued petting, Izzy already knowing that Edward found it amusing that the pixie's hair stroking turned her into a puddle of content-Isabella so easily. She concentrated on the feel of fingers running through her hair, gently scratching her scalp, playing idly with the strands at human-gentle pace and pressure. A low, content hum issued from her, bringing a chuckle from Alice and a huff from Edward. Idly, her mind conjured the hand as being just a bit different, a slight larger with longer, more elegant fingers. Rosalie's soft growl sounded in her mind, faint and echoing in the way that memory sometimes was, and Isabella gave a powerful, involuntary shiver.

Izzy's eyes popped open abruptly in reaction to that shiver and unexpected fantasy, and she jerked forward, gaze locked on Edward to know if he'd seen. Luckily, he seemed to be focused instead on his short sister, and Isabella shivered again, trying to shake off the thoughts and reaction. Rosalie was attractive. Rosalie was insanely attractive... but it did not matter if she was gay, straight, bisexual, or a turnip: Rosalie was completely out of the question, even as a crush. Alice's hand had been the one scratching gently at her scalp, she reminded herself. Alice's fingers had been in her hair. As attractive as Alice was, and as amazing as the petting felt, she was pretty sure that she was not attracted to Alice.

Even as their playful conversation drew to its natural end, Isabella was attempting to keep her thoughts well away from Rosalie and the fantasy she'd innocently conjured. It was harder than she'd dealt with before. The typical change of gears and distractions she'd used before of not revealing her knowledge of Sam being a wolf, or _ anything _ she had wanted to hide from Edward, was not as effective as it should be. She kept feeling Rose's eyes returning to her over the course of the afternoon, and staring at her hands curiously, analyzing them without meaning to.

"She plays piano, like I do." Edward’s words told her that he'd noticed her scrutiny, and she looked at him with as bland an expression as she could manage, mind purposefully wandering toward his abilities with a piano. "Of course I'm better, she doesn't practice. I'll play for you more often over the break. It will be a nice reprieve from Emmett's video games."

"I'm getting better at the racing game." Isabella grumbled, letting her mind wander to her slowly improving ability there, instead of where it had been. A final look at Rose's hands made her wonder, just briefly, what Rosalie's fingers would look like wrapped around the wheel of an old Mustang or racer. Sighing and pushing the thought away, she wondered how her ability in the game would translate to actual driving. Coordination and reaction timing, of course, but steering and intricate changes would be vastly different than the game. "Vampire senses are underrated." For driving at least. She'd seen how fast the family liked to drive... they would probably be able to do her Lady better justice than she when she'd finished restoring it.

* * *

The last day of school was filled with confusion, annoyance, and impatience. The constant babble of her peers made her sympathize with the vampires' frustration with their inanity, and wonder if that was why she got on so well with the Cullens. Teenagers seemed too caught up in their petty drama so often; if she had to hear one more time about who was dating who and who was going to First Beach to see who, she was going to pull her hair out. She didn't care. Did she ask? No, so don't tell her. It was bad enough to have to hear them talking about it with each other, not far enough away for her to ignore completely, but for Jessica, or some other gossip, to attempt to drag her into such conversations was infuriatingly regular throughout the day of classes. Even Mike asked her if she'd be at First Beach over the week of vacation. The remainder of her day she spent trying not to imagine Rosalie's hands in her hair, instead of Alice's.

The end of the day left her dodging the gossipy, annoying peers she'd been bombarded with all day, hating that it was unusually sunny, and rushing toward her car in the lot. A lightly freckled redhead bumped into her on the way there, and Isabella was left sprawling, her bag dropped to the ground, and a girl tangled atop her. Staring up into the surprised and slightly pained face of a girl she only vaguely recognized, Isabella attempted to assess any injuries or soreness. Probably a bruise on her posterior for the fall, and a sore back, but she hadn't hit her head, and her extremities seemed fine. Blinking rapidly at the other girl, she forgot whatever it was she was trying to determine about her condition, blushing brightly as she realized just who had collided with her. That girl from across the cafeteria- the one that she'd grown embarrassed around Jasper over. Just what she needed.

"I... damn... sorry." She stammered, still staring and not really moving to get up or push the girl off. "You okay?"

"Knocked the breath out of me." The girl grumbled, rolling off slowly and shaking her head to clear it. "You're more solid than you look." She blinked slowly, and pushed herself up, moving to offer a hand even as Izzy stumbled to standing on her own. "You?"

"Wasn't the first collision and collapse, won't be the last." Isabella laughed self consciously. "Izzy."

"Sophia." The girl shrugged and dusted a bit of gravel off of her knee. "Sorry again."

"Yeah, no, probably my fault." Izzy huffed another awkward laugh and shrugged, picking up her bag and edging around her. "I'll uh... anyway, have a good break."

"See you around." The girl smiled charmingly, before nodding and hurrying off to whatever destination had caused the rush and collision. Isabella blushed, trying to push the incident from her mind, and settled into her car, leaning back and relishing in the feel of the steering wheel and scent of the vehicle.

Freedom from that damn place... an entire week without Lauren and Jessica and gossip and classes. Sure she'd probably be thrown at too many video games, and dressed up like Alice's personal doll, and brooded at by a 'training' vampire, but she had to admit that the Cullens were one of the things that made this drizzly town worth moving to. Lady was another, and her friendship with Jake over the car. She'd be avoiding La Push during the break to keep away from her school peers, but she'd see him after. Maybe she and Jasper could talk books, or history, or something that would pull her away from violent video games and shopping. Running a hand absently through her hair, she let out a long breath, relieved for the release from school and looking forward to time with the vampires. Her mind flashed, if only briefly, to another hand running through her hair, and she blushed brightly again as she realized that she was now thinking about that human redhead playing with her hair too.

"Damn it."

* * *

Rosalie growled lightly to herself, eyes closed and mentally cursing Alice. This was difficult enough already, why did the little vampire have to make things worse. She'd accepted that she liked the human, not that it really changed how she behaved with the girl... she couldn't risk getting any closer and things becoming worse. No, instead, she had to be walking by as Alice left her damn door  _ open _ while she cajoled Isabella into trying on and parading around in various bits of summer clothing. The plan was that, if Edward could establish enough control, the family would take Isabella on a week's getaway that summer. A week at Isle Esme, free in the sunshine, at the beach, away from the prying eyes of humans. Alice had been ecstatic and had promptly started shopping and arranging for the human's wardrobe.

She'd stopped, frozen in place, to stare as Alice directed Izzy to change out of the tiniest pair of shorts, cami, and translucent blouse that Rosalie had ever seen... and into a bikini. The pixie-like vampire was having the human, having  _ Isabella  _ try on a  _ bikini _ . If she hadn't been terrified they'd see her in the hall, watching, she'd have growled at the thought. Instead, she'd stood paralyzed as Izzy grumbled, complained, and trudged into the closet to change into the requested bikini, only to return wearing it, and nothing else. No shorts to cover it, no shirt, nothing to hide the creamy, human skin and shape.

She wasn't flawless like a vampire, but that didn't mean that she wasn't attractive. Venom pooled in Rosalie's mouth, her fangs extending, her eyes darkening to black. The human was posing ridiculously at Alice's encouragement, rolling her eyes and playing along in a way that Rosalie hadn't expected, and each movement brought the intense desire to growl and pounce. She'd only managed to tear herself away when Alice had laughed once last time, merrily, and shoved another outfit at the human for yet more of the playful modeling.

The image had remained burned in her perfect memory, and she was regularly assaulted with it for the remainder of the evening. She probably would be for days, months, to come. She didn't notice, or care, when Isabella left to return home for the evening. She didn't notice, or care, that Edward returned from his post-training hunt. She didn't even notice that he'd paused just outside of her door, apparently catching her thoughts. She only knew that he'd slammed the door hard enough to damage one of the hinges on his return outside because Emmett was laughing about it the next day.

* * *

Izzy stretched contentedly on her bed, smiling softly to herself. The day had not been terrible. Edward's training session with her blood had been in the morning, so she'd had plenty of time to sleep in, uninterrupted by vampires eager for playtime with the human. She couldn't be in the house while he trained, for her own safety, so they'd agreed on morning sessions so that she could sleep in like the lazy human she claimed to be. As such, when Alice had called to invite her over for an afternoon of movies, clothing, and "girl-talk silly," she'd been well rested and ready to endure Alice's brand of clothing crazy.

Emmett and Jasper were away for at least three days for private time, or such had been implied by her giant, muscled friend before they left. She'd had to put up with three hours of clothing and excited bouncing from Alice, but most of it hadn't been bad. Admittedly, she actually liked most of the clothing she'd been instructed to prance about in. There hadn't been any skirts, only one dress, and Alice had stuck to colors that Isabella would have picked on her own. It wasn't something she'd want to do regularly, but she'd had more fun than expected. It was a good day - relaxing. She was quite content with it. Perhaps Edward would even come visit after his hunt, and they could spend time in comfortable silence while she read, or talk about whatever interesting tidbit had entered his mind... so long as he didn't get all clingy and possessive, like he had after the last training session.

The slight gust of wind that accompanied a vampire opening her window and entering her room made her smile. Either Alice had come by to babble more about clothing, and how Izzy had had fun so she shouldn't complain about shopping so much, or Edward had come by after his hunt. The bed dipped, and she felt hands grip not-quite-gently at her ribs and shoulder, lifting her abruptly. Her eyes had barely managed to pop open in surprise, catching a glimpse of Edward's face as it drew swiftly closer, before his lips were abruptly on her own.

Isabella was frozen in place, not really knowing how to respond. Edward was kissing her. It wasn't an almost kiss, there was no talking about it first, he was kissing her. It felt strange... foreign. His hands gripped her just lightly enough to not hurt, his eyes were tightly closed, and with that she realized that she hadn't even closed her own. Izzy tried to relax into it, give the kiss a chance to even slightly prove anything to her, just a chance. She tried to respond, or really do anything more than just stay there stiffly, frozen. She couldn't do it though... the thoughts of  _ weird, uncomfortable, gross, awkward, bland _ kept circulating. She didn't even know how long he'd been trying to press his lips to hers, instigating the weirdest and most awkward kiss of her life - she was sure she wouldn't experience another of this caliber ever again. Finally, he pulled away and opened his honey colored eyes, staring at her.

"I… um… that was weird… and uncomfortable." Isabella wrinkled her nose a bit, and shifted a little further away from the vampire. He quickly released her, grimacing and moving off of the bed, away from her. The grimace only faded slightly as the entirety of the situation bled into his awareness, and she doubted he'd felt more in the kiss than she had. Idly, Izzy thumbed at her lips, as if to wipe all traces of him away. "Yeah... weird and uncomfortable. I was mostly thinking that, and wondering why you were doing it... and I felt a little gross about it. I'm sorry." It was blunt honesty, but he'd have heard it from her mind anyway. He probably heard it during the kiss too, and had only held on for stubbornness, or to see if it would change. Closing her eyes and pushing away the confusion over this happening at all, she gave a stubborn try of imagining kissing him in a different scenario, instead of him just jumping into her room and surprising her with a kiss. That only brought up the same awkward, uncomfortable feelings, and even more of a gross, queasy feeling.

"I... don't think that I wish to do that again." Edward offered stiffly, looking away. "I apologize, Isabella." He frowned. "I felt the need to claim you, and share the pleasant feelings that your scent arose in me… but that was just… awkward, and somewhat unpleasant." He made a show of breathing in deeply, some of the stiff, sallow appearance disappearing as he did so. Lucky him.

"I'm trying to imagine that happening with any other guy and being less odd and awkward…" She frowned, still uncomfortable with the situation, and ignored the subtle growl he gave at the idea. "Don't get possessive," perhaps she didn't ignore it, "it feels just as odd and… somewhat disturbing… as that was."

"I shall be honest that it will take a good deal more training on my part, and time, before I will be entirely comfortable with the idea of someone else possessing you." The growl even echoed in his voice, and she glared at him, her uncomfortable nerves leaving immediately.

"I am not a possession, Edward." Her tone was soft, but stern, and he didn't look directly into her eyes. "I enjoy spending time with your family… and can't imagine how I would have dealt with the juvenile dolts in our school if Emmett hadn't attached himself to me that day… but you  _ will _ understand that I'm not going to just put up with that."

"Vampires feel and bond differently than humans do, Isabella." He grumbled, attempting to force the growl from his throat. The irritation helped to sooth the possessive burn he felt, and forcing his mind to remember their kiss subdued the majority of his thirst and territorial drive. "It's deeper, more intense. When we bond to anyone as something, our instincts determine the underlying current of all thoughts and actions regarding that person. Jasper belongs to Emmett, Emmett belongs to Jasper, in the deepest of senses." He growled lightly again and stood, pacing her room and running a frustrated hand through his hair, making it look even more tousled than usual. "To a lesser extent, the family all belongs to each other, and each to the family itself… Even if one of us were to leave, a part of us would always remain possessive and territorial of the family, because we aren't just a coven, in that sense." He looked at her in a pained manner. "Emmett attaching himself to you… everyone lingering in your presence, befriending you,  _ feeling _ anything for you… it's set in us now, Isabella. We are thoroughly and completely attached to you. We are  _ your _ vampires, and you are  _ our _ human… and because your blood Sings to me, Izzy… I literally  _ cannot _ help the instinctive reaction that yes, you are  _ mine _ ." He growled the last word, before shaking his head and pushing away the beast within himself. "You don't feel things the same way that we do, or bond the way that we do… but even without that, the monster in me feels as if it belongs to you as much as you belong to it."

She breathed out deeply, brows knit. To an extent, she understood… but only in the abstract. Still, she was not an object to possess… "Edward… if another vampire that you had no attachment to… if he or she was exposed to enough knowledge and time observing you, and became bonded to you… would that mean that you are theirs? Would you have to put up with belonging to them?" He growled lightly, not answering. "Fine, in an abstract, your family coven are my vampires, and I'm your human… but I do not  _ actually _ belong to you, I am  _ not _ your territory to guard or mark.  _ If _ I ever belong to someone like that, it will be because I give myself to that person." She paused, remembering where this discussion had come from, and blushed brightly, mumbling, "Who will probably be a she." Edward growled, but he didn't argue.


	17. SEVENTEEN

"Izzy!" The loud exclamation made her eyebrows shoot high, and she stared at the overgrown boy barreling toward her. Sam seemed to be just a few steps behind, trying to catch him, and she wondered, idly, if she was going to have to deal with yet more wolf drama. Hadn't Jake promised that when she came to visit at the end of break he would be calm? She loved their friendship, and their time working on her car, but this was really getting out of hand. His obsession with her association with the Cullens was too much. "You're human! She's still human! Sam get Leah so we can hide her!"

"Jake!" Her snapped word barely stopped him short of plowing into her, but she couldn't quite prevent his engulfing, possessive hug. "What are you doing?! I can't breathe!"

" _Put her down,_ _Jacob._ " The command was obvious, and her muscular friend struggled against its weight, but eventually complied. Sam carefully laid a hand on his shoulder, but did not make him back away. The same angry worry was in the taller man's eyes, instead of his usual, arrogant demeanor. "We cannot keep her here without Charlie's permission. You still have to have your dad speak to hers." The deep, rumbling voice made Izzy jerk back and away from them.

"What? Hell no!" Her nearly shrieked words made both of them wince, their sensitive hearing punishing them at her pitch and volume. "We've already been over this... I don't even know how many times we've been over this." Her eyes narrowed, and as Jake tried to stare her down, some of that arrogant smugness returned to Sam's expression. "I am  _ not _ moving to the reservation, and you  _ have _ to let this go. They aren't a danger to me! No more than any of your pack!"

" _ That's not true _ ." Jacob snarled, nearly shaking, though Sam's grip on his shoulder proved enough to keep him under control. "We know now, Izzy! We heard it from those friends of yours at the beach! You're dating one of them! He'll turn you! He'll kill you and make you a monster! Sam, we have to protect her!"

"What?" She stared at them as Sam abruptly grabbed her friend by the hair and hissed at him to calm down, wrestling control back into Jake's panicked and enraged mind. It took the entire time they were growling at each other for her to understand what exactly he'd meant. Jessica and Lauren had gone to First Beach with the rest of their little clique over Spring Break. Even if they weren't big enough gossips to have mentioned it, which she didn't doubt that they were, Mike had gone too... and most of them had an idea that Isabella was friends with someone on the reservation. Some of them might even know it was Jake specifically. "You mean Edward?"

"We'll harbor you here, Izzy." Sam smiled at her, looking predatory. "Even if it has to be against your will. This is war." She stared, uncomprehending. "We do not care to know much about their ways beyond how to catch and kill them... but even  _ we _ know the power of a Mating bond for a vampire." She still stared at him, mouth slightly gaping. "The others from your school mentioned you're dating a Cullen. Edward, the moody one. If this is so, he is either toying with you prior to hunting you... as some leeches will... or he has bonded to you as a Mate, and he will turn you with or without the support of his coven or yourself." Sam's grin grew feral. "Hunting humans within Forks, or turning humans within Forks, is against the treaty. It has been broken, and this means war."

"We're not mates." She said though, as if it were the most obvious thing, and Jacob snorted. "We're not even dating." This resulted in another skeptical sound, and a condescending look from Sam. "No, seriously. We're not. We let the school believe so... so that girls wouldn't approach him as often, and so that Mike and his ilk would leave me alone. I'm gay." It was the first time she'd really admitted it to anyone other than Edward. Honestly, she'd thought it would feel like a bigger deal than this. That probably had something to do with the fact that she was attempting to prevent a supernatural war from breaking out.

"What?" Sam stilled in place, his muscles going slack and eyes wide. As his hand fell from Jacob's shoulder, her friend surged forward to grip her by the arms, barely softly enough to not bruise. "Wait... what?"

"Izzy, if he thinks you're his mate he'll kill you and turn you and you have to stay here. I'm going to  _ kill _ him for hunting you..." The growled words and angry shaking that accompanied them made her growl back at him ferally.

"We aren't mated!" She snapped at him again, and he pulled his face a little further away. "Edward is my  _ friend _ and we're not actually dating. It's  _ pretend  _ Jake. I'm  _ gay _ ." She insisted it again, and he just stared at her in confusion. Perplexed, he looked over his shoulder at Sam. "Gay. As in girls. Edward knows that I like girls. We're not mated."

"I... then stop dating him!" Jake sputtered, nearly shaking her once more. "Date Leah! She's better!"

"You're... gay?" Sam's nose wrinkled, and Izzy glared at him as if he were an idiot. "That's... disappointing... but... seriously?"

"Yes. There will be no war. There will be no killing. I am not actually dating him, and he knows I'm not his mate." She snapped in slow, pointed words, as if attempting to explain it to a dense child. "He's just doing me a favor by keeping perverts like Mike Newton away from me."

"But this is great! You can move in with Leah and she can have a mate now instead of just a roommate and we'll be like sisters!" Jake insisted. "You don't need the leech. Is this why you've been so defensive of him?" The taller boy laughed, and Sam groaned behind him.

"If slapping you across the face wouldn't hurt so much, and wouldn't set you off again, I'd hit you Jacob." She groaned and finally shook his hands off. "The Cullens, not  _ leeches _ ,  _ Cullens... _ are my friends. I  _ do not _ let others dictate who I am friends with, or what I think of them. I am  _ not _ like that and will  _ not _ stand for it again. Do you understand me Jacob Black?" He stared at her as she glared at him angrily. "I don't care if you think it's for my own good. I don't care if you don't like them. I don't care if it's against your fucking instincts! I am not your  _ property _ and you  _ will not _ tell me who to associate with!" She breathed deeply, still glaring, as he stared at her in shock and pain. "I considered you a friend... you were the first friend that I made in this  _ fucking _ town... and I cared about you because of that. I put up with this  _ bullshit _ for  _ months _ Jacob Black, because I wasn't much better about your damn Alpha. But this is it. Enough. You don't like them, I don't like Sam. Either deal with it, or deal with the fact that  _ we _ will never speak again." He winced back and further away from her. "I can accept that he's your Alpha, even if he is an ass, and I can accept that you hang out with him and listen to him. I'll accept if you're friends with him, or even fucking him for all I care... but you will  _ never _ tell me to leave the Cullens simply because of what they are again."

"He's only concerned about you, Isabella." Sam growled, stepping forward, and she sneered at him.

"Oh, so it's okay because he's concerned? It's okay to be a controlling dickwad because it's well meant? Would you tie me and leave me to die if you thought it was  _ best for me _ ? If you do it out of care, out of  _ love,  _ does that suddenly make cruelty, make _ abuse _ , okay?" She snapped at him, and he stepped back in surprise, growling lightly. "Yeah, growl at me. Show me just how safe you assholes are. I dare you. Show me your caring and protection. Fuck that. I've seen what people do when they think they're in the right. Fuck that and fuck you."

"What?" Sam still only looked confused, and Jake whimpered, hunched where he stood. "We're... I..."

"Tell Jake to try calling me when he turns into an adult, maybe." She snarled at him. "Rumors... petty judgement... fuck that shit. You wanted to see me confident and commanding? You get a kick out of it? Here it is. I've lost what were my only friends to fucking  _ rumors _ and fucking  _ judgement _ before. I've seen what  _ good intentions _ and being  _ concerned _ can create. You don't force people to do what you want just because you think something is evil. The Cullens aren't evil, and neither were the people I knew before." She paused, took a deep breath, and realized that she was crying. "So fuck you."

She knew it wasn't exactly safe to drive when she was in such an emotional state, but she wasn't going to stay long enough for them to watch her crying. She certainly wasn't going to stay long enough to start screaming. Breathing as deeply as she could to remain in control of herself, Isabella stormed toward her car to drive home. Her father might wonder why she hadn't stayed as long at the Res as she'd planned, but he was shy and awkward enough to not bother her over her obvious emotional state. What a wonderful end to her Spring break.


	18. EIGHTEEN

She didn't honestly know what was going on. Alice and Emmett had been almost constant shadows throughout the first several days back at school, and more than once Alice had smacked Edward hard enough to catch the attention of the other students. Admittedly, she'd been quiet and grumpy for the majority of the few days back, but she'd been having to deal with Jessica, Mike, and even a few other students she didn't know, pestering her over gossip. Apparently there had been several parties at First Beach over their spring break, and it had been at the last one that the Pack showed up. They'd not stayed long, as apparently Jake and another of the wolf boys had both become enraged when they heard someone talking about Izzy dating Edward. Apparently the latest gossip was that she'd been dating one or both of the boys behind the Cullens' backs. Every new, suspicious and judging look irritated her. She'd mostly managed to keep Edward out of her head by concentrating on how irritating and stupid they were being, as opposed to the reasons why, but it was going to be a long week.

"Hey Izzy." The greeting made her stumble a little, and she spun to stare at the source of the voice. "Did you have a good break? I hope I didn't leave any bruises or anything?" The other girl smiled brightly at her, pausing in the crowded hallway, and brushing some hair behind her ear. Next to her, where Alice had been leaning against her locker too-casually, and babbling about another shopping trip, the short vampire smirked.

"No... I mean yes... I mean... no. No bruises. Sorry. It was okay." Izzy stammered, staring at her in a little bit of shock. "Hi?"

"Hi." Sophia laughed lightly, and glanced curiously at Alice for a moment. "And Hi. Um... Izzy... anyway... I'll see you around." Whatever else the girl might have been about to say was left off as she spun on her heel and hurried off to wherever she was disappearing to. Beside Isabella, Alice laughed gently, watching the girl go.

"Sorry if I scared your new friend off." Alice smiled at Izzy when she turned back. "She was... cute... for a human." At the short vampire's wink, Izzy turned bright red, and groaned.  **_She saw Edward's... whatever that was... with the kiss. She saw me say it... Oh fuck let the teasing begin._ ** "What's her name..."

"I doubt you need to ask that." Izzy grumbled, slinking toward her next class and wishing this was over with. Alice's smile was frightening. "I think she said it was... um... Sophia? We bumped into each other before Spring Break."

"So she was cute." That same phrase again, and Izzy winced. It was too early in the morning for this. She hadn't even had the time for coffee before heading to school. "Sophia... I don't think I've seen you talking to her before. Or really Seen her either... She was cute."

"Oh god... she was just someone I bumped into..." Izzy whined, looking pathetically at her friend. "Can't we talk about what you keep hinting at later? Please?" Alice laughed lightly and nodded, reaching up to thread her fingers through Isabella's hair for a moment as they reached her first class of the day. Two more days and she'd be away from the crowd of students... and possibly dealing with Alice asking too many questions about her recent 'discovery,' but better than Jessica or Mike fishing for information. Alice would at least be interested in it as a friend, instead of just gossip.

"Izzy... of course." The short vampire's words were soft, gentle, and Izzy sighed in relief. Alice hadn't often played with her hair while they were at school, and she wasn't awake enough that it wouldn't put her to sleep, but at least it felt wonderful. Abruptly, however, small hands had moved to turn her by the shoulders and nudge her into the classroom. "She was cute though! Bye!" Alice darted away, giggling, and Izzy groaned. She noted that where Rosalie sat at the back of the class, the blonde vampire looked livid. As she sat down, she even heard the blonde's soft growling. Wonderful day... just wonderful.

* * *

As the class dismissed, Rosalie shoved past Izzy and Emmett, her look icy as she passed. The focused staring, and occasionally audible growl, had been unnerving all class. Isabella had no idea what could have set her off this time.

"Is she alright?" Isabella whispered at Emmett as he escorted her to her next class. The increasingly habitual presence of her Cullen friends between classes was something she felt would become old, quickly, but at the moment she was more concerned with the most irritable of their family. "She and Edward got into another fight last night, didn't they?" Izzy's jaw set and she felt the urge to growl herself. Edward had been awkward since his impulsive kiss and attempts at claiming the human, almost as awkward as when they had first begun their friendship and that farce of a relationship. She wouldn't put it past the somewhat emotionally stinted vampire to have snapped at Rosalie.

"Nah... I don't think so." He rubbed idly at the side of his neck. "Nothing out of the ordinary, I don't think. He poked at his stupid piano all night, she read or something I think." He plucked her bag from her grip without even seeming to pay any mind to what he was doing, and she gave him an irritated huff.

"She was growling almost the entire period." Izzy sighed, resigning herself to the fact that he had dubbed himself her pack mule for the day. Usually he only stole her bag from her to carry it when they were going to and from their class together. "I don't think most of the class realized it was her entirely, but a few of the kids next to her looked terrified, so they might have realized."

"Rosie can be scary when she's angry." Emmett agreed, and she smirked at him. "H- how are  _ you _ ? Alright?" The hesitant question made her brows furrow, and she looked at him in confusion as they neared the hall of the school she needed. "I mean... are you alright today?"

"I'm about as alright as I usually am..." she evaded, still watching him in confusion and irritation. "Should I not be alright... have you and Alice done something? Is that why the two of you trail me around like a pair of guard dogs?"

Emmett snorted, and then couldn't hold back further laughter, guffawing loudly as they drew closer to her classroom. She glared, trying not to smirk at the contagious sound, and ignored the gazes turning to stare at the commotion his laughter caused. Over the months she'd known and associated with the Cullens, she'd had to become somewhat accustomed to the occasional staring of the student population. As she'd once told Edward, it was bound to happen when she was around them. "I... no... I..." he huffed, and she grumbled, finally managing to yank her bag back from his hands. It sobered him enough to stop laughing, though he couldn't quite manage the dramatic pout at losing the bag like he tried to do. "Alice just... she Saw you getting upset with the mutts on Sunday. She said something about keeping the gossip queens away from you between classes."

Izzy eyed her friend, her lids hooded and jaw set. There was a difference between literal truth, and truth. She'd learned that at far too early of an age. She knew that he was telling the literal truth about Alice having a vision about it, and mentioning that. She could also tell there was something more. The truth didn't feel whole, feel complete, and it chewed at the raw nerves that she'd been dragging around for the week. "Thanks." It came out clipped, and he winced a little at her obvious doubt and irritation, but nodded. "If I make you skip with me, will you actually tell me all of what happened for this?" At Emmett's silence, she didn't know if he meant that he wouldn't, or wasn't sure... but either way she didn't take it as a yes. Sighing, she forced out a smile. "Whatever. Where's Edward been? He's not one of my new guard dogs?"

"Ha, no." Emmett chuckled loudly again and followed her into the class, pulling her chair for her as she set her bag down. "Alice says he's too nosy." Her eyebrows jumped higher, and he chuckled nervously. It was hard to tell in the cheap, school lighting, but he seemed to sallow a little in a vampiric blush. "She wouldn't, um, tell me what she saw... It made Edward nearly charge the door though. Jasper and Carlisle had to hold him back. She said he'd end up making you more upset by bugging you about it."

"So the guard detail is to keep him from being nosy as well as the gossip queens." She huffed, glowering at him, and he nodded. "And how long is this supposed to last?"

"I dunno." He smiled at her as charmingly as he could, and she sighed, rolling her eyes. Carefully, his large arms wrapped around her shoulders, and she couldn't help smiling. " _ Are  _ you okay, Izzy?"

She ignored the staring of the other students again, blocking their gazes out, and concentrated on the awkward, stone-like feel of her friend's arms around her. It really was phenomenal the difference that she could feel between Emmett, Edward, and Alice when they touched her. Emmett was always so very gentle, but a little stiff, as if holding himself too tightly away to not hurt her. Edward, of course, too jerky, and often clingy. Alice seemed to know exactly how smooth and gentle to move. Was that simply how boys and girls differed in general? She didn't think that other boys were as awkward with her, though Jake could definitely learn to control his strength better.

That thought made her huff, and then try to push the emotions away and sink further into her friend's attempt at an embrace. "I'll be fine Emmett. Memories can just hurt sometimes." The words were cryptic, but he didn't ask about them as she was set free and allowed to enter the class.

* * *

Isabella looked skeptically at her friends. She felt almost as if she were attending another Cullen Family Meeting, like the first time she'd been to the house. The only people missing were Carlisle, Esme, and Rose. She'd intended mostly to talk with Alice, not just about what had happened at the Reservation, but also about what the little vampire had Seen. However, when she'd decided to allow Edward to participate, simply to be rid of his nosy insistence on knowing about it, Alice had then decided that Emmett's strength might be necessary, or Jasper's power. That was two, three if she was honest, more than she'd intended to share with. Curled into a corner of the couch, and wondering how she'd gotten herself into this discussion, she wondered where the other three vampires were. "The pack found out about our relationship... thing... and were going to declare war. They believed that if we really were dating, it either meant that I was being toyed with as part of a hunt, or that Edward had a mating bond with me." She had to censor what she thought of that, especially the status of their supposed relationship, and saw Emmett's jaw clench. "They know what happens when a vampire mates to a human."

"We turn them, even if it's against their will." Edward said primly, eyes dark. "I would  _ never _ turn you against your will, Izzy."

"I know." She sighed. "I told them we aren't mates." She said, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, and trying not to look at either of the other male vampires. "There was an argument... they threatened to hold me there against my will because it's what they think is best for me. I was... upset." She sighed again, still not looking at any of them, and was briefly grateful that she could feel her own emotions at the moment. Jasper was probably busy monitoring the others, keeping Emmett and Edward under control. "It brought up some old memories... things that have happened before. I don't like that gossip is what caused this... and I don't like the result. It hurt, more than it might have otherwise. Just... things that happened before."

She was starting to think that maybe she could just gloss over the past. It wasn't precisely their business, and if she could keep from ever thinking about it in his presence, even Edward wouldn't know. His distinctive growl sounded out, and was then echoed by Emmett's deeper rumble. Looking up, she saw Jasper resting a hand on both of them, a grimace of concentration on his face. Alice was simply waiting patiently.

"Isabella." Edward growled, glaring at her, but under control due mostly to Jasper's influence. "Please just tell us. We're concerned."

Izzy glared at him, and Alice abruptly joined her on the couch. Gentle, slender fingers trailed through her hair, helping to calm her as well, and she sighed, closing her eyes against the sight of her concerned friends. "Last year I... I had some friends. They were a pair of upperclassmen, a junior and senior. Brett was already accepted into the University of Phoenix... he was super excited." She paused, leaning a little into Alice's caress. "Steve didn't really know what he wanted to do in life... mostly he just wanted to have fun with his friends. Apparently they'd known each other since Steve sat with Brett uninvited in his freshmen year. That's how they met me... Steve dragged Brett over to sit with me on my second day. I had no idea who these guys were... but they were both sweet. I've always been quiet, and Mom was starting to date this new guy so I was a little distracted. They kept me company when she would drop everything to chase after the new boyfriend. Anyway, a little through the year, this rumor cropped up... things got bad. All of Steve's friends ditched him, Brett freaked out and wouldn't talk to either of us... it was... bad." She shrugged at repeating it. "Steve's parents were super religious, and ended up sending him off to get 'fixed' for his own good. He killed himself while he was at the camp."

"Rumors." Emmett growled, and her eyes slid slowly open to see the enraged look on his face, and the angry set to Jasper's jaw. "I can guess those rumors."

"Yeah...  _ rumors _ ." Izzy grumbled back, and Alice scratched gently at the back of her neck. "I fucking hate rumors and gossip. I'm cool with a lot of shit... but I hate gossip, and there's a saying that the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Steve was the first one that showed me anything about cars, when he found out that I liked them so much."

"It's why she got so upset the first day." Alice mumbled, curling around Izzy like a spoiled cat.

"Thank-you for telling us, Isabella." Jasper grumbled, his jaw still set angrily and face twisted in concentration as he tried to keep his mate and Edward calm.

**_Rosalie is too beautiful to be hurt like that..._ ** Izzy sighed at the thought and eyed Edward, where he was glaring at her.


End file.
